Für immer und ewig
by lenar
Summary: Diese Geschichte spielt sich während des Ringkrieges ab und wie die Gefährten versuchen den Ring der Macht zu zerstören. Élenar, stolz und wunderschön, ist eine Waise, die von Elrond aufgezogen wurde, ihre Familie ist tot. Sie wird zur 10. Gefährtin und r


„Für immer und ewig" Kapitel 1 – Wiedersehen mit alten Freunden 

_Drei Ringe den Elbenkönigen hoch im Licht,_

_Sieben den Zwergenherrschern in ihren Hallen aus Stein,_

_Den Sterblichen, ewig dem Tode verfallen, neun,_

_und ein Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden,_

_ins Dunkle zu treiben und ewig zu binden._

_Vor drei Tausend Jahren schmiedete der dunkle Herrscher Sauron einen Ring, der die Macht hatte alle Ringe der Macht zu kontrollieren. In diesem Ring steckte er all seinen Hass und seinen Zorn und mit ihm versuchte er alle Bewohner Mittelerdes zu unterjochen. Doch einige leisteten Widerstand. Ein Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen trat gegen das Heer Sauron an und es schien geschlagen, als Sauron auftauchte. Isildur, dessen Schwert seines Vaters zerbrochen war, ergriff es und schnitt mit all seiner Kraft den Ring von Saurons Hand und vernichtete ihn damit. Isildur sollte den Ring im feurigen Berg zerstören, doch der Bann des Ringes war stärker. Er verriet Isildur, der dafür mit dem Leben bezahlen musste. Zweieinhalb Tausend Jahre blieb der Ring verschwunden, bis sich der Ring einen neuen Träger suchte. Das Geschöpf Gollum fand den Ring und vergiftete fünf hundert Jahre lang seinen Verstand und verlieh ihm ein unnatürliches langes Leben. Doch dann verließ der Ring Gollum und wurde von einem der außergewöhnlichsten Geschöpfe gefunden. Bilbo Beutlin aus dem Auenland. Doch Sauron ist zurückgekehrt und versucht alles, um seinen Ring wieder zu bekommen und auch der Ring will zu seinem Herrscher zurück. _

Ruhig und entspannt saß Frodo Beutlin an einem Baum angelehnt und laß dabei ein Buch. Plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme, die weich und hell ein Lied sang. Zu erst war sich Frodo nicht sicher, doch dann wurde sie immer klarer. Er wusste sofort wer das war und er wusste auch, dass noch jemand anders dabei war. Er stand auf und folgte der Stimme, bis er zu einem Weg kam und ein Wagen, geschleppt von einem braunen Pferd anhielt. Der Führer des Wagen, war ein alter Mann mit grauen Haare und grauem langen Bart, er trug einen grauen Spitzhut und war auch ganz in grau gekleidet. Am Wagen saß eine junge Frau. Sie hatte strohblondes Haar, war schlank und groß und wirkte sehr stolz und ernst. Sie trug eher helle Kleidung und neben ihr lagen lauter Feuerwerkskörper. Die zwei blickten ernst zu Frodo auf. „Ihr kommt recht spät!", sagte er in einer ernst versuchenden Stimme. „Ein Zauberer kommt nie zu spät, genauso wenig wie zu früh. Er trifft immer dann ein wenn er meint, dass es der richtige Zeitpunkt sei." Auch der Mann versuchte ernst zu wirken. Dann sah Frodo zu jungen Frau und dann wieder zu dem Mann und alle drei begannen zu lachen. Frodo sprang auch den Wagen und umarmte den alten Mann. „Gandalf! Es freut mich, dass du hier bist!" Dann kletterte er zur der Frau in den Wagen und umarmte auch diese. „Élenar! Was für eine Freude dich zu sehen, wir haben uns ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!" Élenar lachte erneuert auf. „Ja Frodo, viel zu lange!" Der Halbling kletterte wieder vor zu Gandalf und setzte sich neben ihn. Der Zauberer setzten den Wagen wieder in Gange. „Außerdem, ich würde nie Bilbos Geburtstag vergessen! Wie geht es den altem Tunichtgut?", fragte Gandalf. „Sehr gut. Du kennst ihn. Es sind schon alle ganz aus dem Häuschen, er hat fast das halbe Auenland eingeladen." Der Zauberer lachte auf. „Ja ja, der gute alte Bilbo!" „Und? Wie ist es da draußen? Ihr müsst mir alles erzählen!" „Alles? Für einen Hobbit bist du ja ziemlich neugierig!", sagte Élenar und lächelte und Gandalf fuhr fort: „Tja, wie ist es da draußen? Es ist ein Kommen und Gehen. Viele sind sich gar nicht bewusst, dass es Hobbits überhaupt gibt." Der Wagen durchfuhr gerade Wasserau. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr da seit." Frodo lächelte und mit diesen Worten sprang er von dem Wagen, in eine grüne Wiese, ab. Eine Zeit lang sagte keiner ein Wort, bis sich Élenar zu Gandalf nach vor setzte. „Was ist den los, mit dir? Du bist so still!", fragte der graue Zauberer gut gelaunt. „Ach. Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin froh wieder im Auenland zu sein, aber ich verspüre ein seltsames Gefühl, als ob irgend etwas passieren wird. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob zum Gut oder zum Böse." „Aber eine Vision ist es nicht?" Élenar schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist einfach nur ein Gefühl. Vielleicht irr ich mich ja nur." Gandalf legte tröstend seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Das Beste wird sein, wenn du nicht mehr darüber nachdenkst und dich einfach freust, alte Freunde wieder zusehen." „Du hast wohl recht." Die junge Frau lächelte wieder.

Der Wagen hielt bei einer Wiese an und Gandalf und Élenar stiegen ab. Gandalf nahm seinen Stab und beide gingen einen kleinen Hügel hinauf. Sie gingen an vielen Häusern der Hobbits, die eine Art Höhle waren, vorbei, bis sie zu dem höchsten Haus des Hügels ankamen. Der Zauberer klopfte mit seinem Stab drei mal an die Tür. „Keiner da! Ich will keine Verwandten, Gratulanten oder jemand anderen sehen!", rief eine etwas zornige Stimme. „Auch keine alten Freunde?", antwortete Élenar. Die Tür ging auf und ein kleiner Mann, ungefähr die Größe eines Menschenknaben schaute heraus. Er hatte graue Haare, wirkte aber sehr jung. „Gandalf! Élenar! Schön euch zu sehen!" Er kam ihnen entgegen. Gandalf und Élenar mussten sich hinknien um ihn ungefähr in seiner Größe zu empfangen. Er blieb bei Gandalf stehen. „Wie lange hab ich euch nicht mehr gesehen!? Welch eine Freude!" Aus der zornigen Stimme vorhin war nun eine helle und freudige Stimme geworden. Der Hobbit war sehr erfreut seine alten Freunde wieder zusehen. „Du hast recht, Bilbo. Aber wir würden nie deinen Geburtstag vergessen!", sagte Élenar lächelnd und nahm in voller Freude in die Arme. Gandalf tat es ihr gleich. Dann standen sie wieder auf und der graue Zauberer musterte ihn genau. „Du bist ja gar nicht gealtert." Doch Bilbo lächelte ihm zu und sprach: „Ach. Kommt rein!" Und so traten sie in das Haus ein. Es war sehr gemütlich, aber sehr klein. Die zwei Gäste mussten sich ein wenig ducken, um nicht mit dem Kopf gegen die Decke zu stoßen. Während sich Gandalf und Élenar umsahen lief Bilbo wild durchs Haus, machte Tee und etwas zu Essen für seine Gäste. Er bot ihnen an, sich an den Tisch zusetzten, der auch etwas klein für sie war und alle drei begannen über viele Dinge zu plaudern. Zum Beispiel, dass Bilbo das Auenland verlassen wollte. „Ich will Berge sehen, Freunde, und wieder Abenteuer erleben!", meinte er traurig, „Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es Frodo beibringen soll. Er wird es nicht verstehen." „Hast du es ihm denn noch nicht gesagt?", fragte Gandalf überrascht und Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie gesagt, er würde es nicht verstehen und wenn ich ihn fragen würde, dann würde er sofort mit mir mitkommen, aber ich weiß, tief in seinem Herzen wird er das Auenland vermissen." So redeten sie die ganze Zeit, erzählten von Erlebnissen aus vergangener Zeit und Geschichten und über alles was sie in der Welt so tut. Bis es Abend war und das Geburtstagsfest von Bilbo anfing. Seit vielen Jahren war Gandalfs Feuerwerk das bekannteste und tollste Ereignis der Feier und jeder freute sich immer aufs neue, was alles Gandalf zu bieten hatte. Immer kurz vor Bilbos Geburtstag riefen die kleinen Hobbitkinder: „Ja, endlich Bilbos Geburtstag! Da kommt auch Gandalf mit seinem Feuerwerk wieder!" Jeder liebte dieses Fest. Doch dieses Mal war das Fest etwas Besonderes, denn Bilbo feierte sein 111. Geburtstag und jeder war darüber sehr erstaunt. Die Feier war voll im Gange und alle tanzten und sangen miteinander. Das Feuerwerk war wunderschön, viele verschiedene Farben und Muster, es war einfach eine tolle Stimmung. Nach einiger Zeit hielt Bilbo eine Rede und stellte sich dabei auf ein kleines Podest. Die Gäste applaudierten freudig. „Liebe Freunde! Wieder ist ein Jahr vergangen und ich werde wieder um ein Jahr älter. Ich feiere meinen 111. Geburtstag und ich bin froh ihn mit solchen anständigen und netten Hobbits zu feiern.", Bilbos Miene wurde ein bisschen ernster und es sah so aus, als ob er etwas aus seiner Tasche holte, „Ich muss euch.....etwas sagen....... e- etwas was ich schon lange hätte tun müssen.....", eine kurze Pause trat ein und jeder wartete gespannt auf die Worte Bilbos, bis er kurz und bündig sagte: „Das Ende ist gekommen, ich werde jetzt fortgehen! Viel Glück euch allen!" Bei diesen Worten sah er Frodo an und auf einmal war er verschwunden. Alle gerieten in helle Aufruhr und sie fragten sich, wo Bilbo war. Élenars erster Blick fiel auf Gandalf, der genauso überrascht war wie jeder anderer und mit den Schulter zuckte. Doch sie wussten, wo sie die Antwort vielleicht finden würde: In Beutelsend, das Haus von Bilbo. Ohne auf Gandalf zu achten, ob er folgte oder nicht machte sich Élenar sofort auf den Weg.

Als sie den Hügel erreicht hatte, sah sie Licht in Beutelsend und wusste genau, dass Bilbo dort war. Den Hügel hinauf und die Tür auf und der alte Hobbit wollte schon zur Tür gehen. „Der gute alte Bilbo.", sagte die junge Frau und lächelte vorwurfsvoll. „Ja, du kannst es einfach nicht vermeiden, einen Scherz zu machen! Du findest ja sehr witzig!", ertönte eine brummige Stimme. Gandalf war hinter Bilbo aufgetaucht. Bilbo lächelte. „Ja, habt ihr deren Gesichter gesehen?" „Du hast also den Ring immer noch.", sprach Gandalf. „Ä- ähm ja!" „Gibst du ihn Frodo?." Bilbo zögerte. „Nun, ähm...ja!" Er durchsuchte das Haus gründlich, ob er nichts vergessen hatte. Er kam in den Eingangsraum zurück und sprach: „Ja, du hast recht Gandalf! Ich werde Frodo Beutelsend und den Ring hinterlassen!" Gerade wollte er die Tür hinaus, die noch immer offen stand, als: „Du hast ihn ja immer noch, Bilbo.", ermahnte Élenar freundlich. Bilbo sah seine Freunde an und nahm seinen Ring aus seiner Jackentasche. Er starrte ihn an und murmelte Wörter wie „Mein Schatz! Wieso sollte ich ihn eigentlich hergeben". Der Hobbit sah so aus, als ob er in Trance gefallen wäre. Gandalf musste ihn erneuert ermahnen. Bilbo schreckte auf und ließ den Ring schweres Herzens fallen. „Machst gut, meine Freunde, vielleicht sehen wir uns irgendwann mal wieder." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Haus. Lange Zeit sagte niemand etwas, bis Élenar die Stille unterbrach. „Hmm... sehr seltsam.... Was meinte er mit: „Mein Schatz"?" „Keine Ahnung, Élenar, keine Ahnung" Gandalf schien nachzudenken. Plötzlich kam Frodo herein gestürmt. „Bilbo? Bilbo!" Er sah den Ring vor seinen Füßen liegen und hob ihn auf. „Er ist also gegangen.", sagte Frodo traurig. „Ja, und er hinterließ dir ganz Beutelsend mit seinem ganzen Besitz und diesem Ring.", entgegnete Élenar. Frodo studierte den Ring. „Darf ich ihn mir mal kurz ansehen?", fragte Élenar nach einen kurzen Pause. Frodo nickte und übergab ihr den Ring. Doch in dem Moment, als die Frau den Ring berührte, zuckte sie zusammen und sah merkwürdige Bilder vor Augen. Jemand schmiedete einen Ring in einem feurigen Berg und dieser Jemand trug eine schwere Rüstung. Der Ring hatte seltsame Inschriften, die rot leuchteten, es war sehr heiß. Dieser Ring hatte große Macht. Élenar sah eine Schlacht, vor langer Zeit, eine Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen, die gegen die Mächte von..... Mordor kämpften, es waren Orks. Die Szene wechselte und die konnte riesige Heere von Orks sehen und....... ein Auge, hell, von Flammen umhüllt und sehr scharf durchblickend. Die Bilder verschwanden und Élenar kam wieder zu sich. Sie ließ den Ring fallen. Gandalf und Frodo sahen sie fragend an. „Was ist denn? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Frodo besorgt. Élenar machte die Augen zu und stellte sich die Bilder noch einmal vor. „I- ich weiß nicht. Es war eine Vision. Ich sah einen Ring, er wurde geschmiedet von einem dunklen Lord und ich sah ein Schlacht. Menschen und Elben kämpften gegen Orks. Dann erschienen Bilder von Heeren von Orks und ein großes, von Flammen umgehendes, Auge. Es sah mich an, es war furchterregend." Gandalf sah die Frau ernst an. „Ein Ring? Eine große Schlacht? Ein dunkler Lord? Und ein Auge?" „Von was redet ihr? Ich verstehe nicht?", fragte Frodo. Der Zauberer wurde etwas nervös. „Vor drei Tausend Jahren schmiedete der Dunkle Herrscher Sauron einen Ring, der die Macht hatte alle zu kontrollieren, er hatte einen eigenen Willen. Doch Sauron wurde von Isildur besiegt und der Ring ging an ihn. Zweieinhalb Tausend Jahre war der Ring verschwunden." „Glaubst du das es der Eine Ring ist?", fragte Frodo und schluckte fest. „Es kann sein, denn Élenar sah die Vergangenheit des Ringes." Es trat Stille ein. Jeder überlegte, bis sie die strohblonde Frau sich meldete. „Als der Ring geschmiedet wurde, hatte er rote Inschriften eingraviert." Wieder fiel Gandalf ins Nachdenken und setzte sich auf einen Sessel am Kamin. Plötzlich sprang er auf, es sah so aus, als ob er die Lösung des Rätsels hätte. „Frodo, nimm den Ring und werfe ihn ins Feuer!" „Aber wieso? Es ist ein Erbstück von Bilbo!" „Tu was ich dir sage!" Der Hobbit zuckte zusammen und tat was Gandalf befahl. Als der Ring im Feuer lag, sagte Élenar: „Kann es sein, dass es ein Geheimnis ist, dass nur das Feuer preisgeben kann?" „Das werden wir gleich erfahren." Sie warteten. Dann nahm Gandalf eine Eisenzange und holte den Ring aus dem Feuer. „Nimm den Ring, Frodo, er ist ganz kühl!" Frodo hielt die Hand zu Gandalf und dieser ließ den Ring fallen. „Was kannst du sehen?" Frodo sah den Ring genau an und Élenar kam zu Frodo. Gandalf ging im Zimmer auf und ab und wartete auf Frodos Antwort. „Hmm.. Ich sehe gar nichts." Der graue Zauberer atmete erleichtert auf. „Warte! Feine Linien! Ich glaube in elbischer Schrift." Gandalf schritt zu Frodo. „Ja" Er sah sich die Zeichen genau an. Élenar tat es ihm gleich. „Was heißen sie?" Gandalf räusperte sich und sprach im ernsten Ton: „Das ist die Schrift Mordors, die ich hier nicht aussprechen will. Es können nicht viele diese Inschriften lesen, aber sie heißt in der Menschensprache: _Ein Ring, sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden, ins Dunkle zu treiben und ewig zu binden_......... Sauron ist zurückgekehrt und er will seinen Ring und der Ring will zu seinem Herrscher zurück. Der Ring und der dunkle Herrscher sind Eins." „Das heißt, jemand muss ihn nach Mordor zum Schicksalsberg bringen und zerstören!?" Der Zauberer nickte. „Dann nimm ihn du, Gandalf!" Er hielt den Ring zu ihm. „Ich wage es nicht, ihn zu berühren, geschweige denn ihn zu verwahren. Ich würde den Ring einsetzten, um Gutes zu tun. Aber um so mächtiger der Träger ist, um so mächtiger wird der Ring. Du musst ihn nehmen, Frodo. Er ist hier nicht sicher. Saurons Streitmacht wird nach ihm suchen." Frodo wandte sich um und begann seine Sache zu packen, währenddessen sprach Gandalf. „Das Beste wird sein, wenn du ihn nach Bruchtal bringst, dort wird er fürs erste sicher sein." „Und was ist mit euch? Kommt ihr nicht mit?" Élenar sah zu Gandalf. „Ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Ich muss den Höchsten des Weißen Rates um Rat fragen. Er ist sehr weise, komme aber nach. Wir werden uns in Bree im tänzelnden Pony treffen und du musst unter einem anderen Namen reisen. Der Name Beutlin ist zu gefährlich außerhalb des Auenlandes.", meinte Gandalf. „Ich werde mit dir mitkommen, Frodo." Der Hobbit lächelte Élenar dankbar an und zog sich eine Jacke an, nahm den Rucksack und einen Gehstock, mit dem Ring in der Tasche und die zwei Freunde lächelten ihn an. „Ich glaubte alles über Hobbits zu wissen, aber sie überraschen mich immer wieder." Gandalf lächelte und klopfte ihn auf die Schulter. „Seit aber vorsichtig und erzählt niemanden von dem Ring und eurer Mission!" Frodo und Élenar nickten. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Rascheln. Sie starrten zum Fenster, dass offen war, hinaus. „Duckt euch!" Gandalf nahm seinen Stab und schlich zum Fenster. Er beugte sich leicht hinaus und schlug ins Gebüsch. Sie hörten jemanden vor Schmerzen aufstöhnen und der alte Mann hob den fremden Besucher ins Haus und ließ im am Boden fallen. Er war klein und rundlich, hatte blondes Haar und hatte blau/graue Augen. „Samwise Gamschie. Ich hätte es wissen müssen!", sagte er zornig. „B- bitte tut mir nichts.", stotterte er ängstlich. „Was hast du draußen gemacht?" „I- ich hab n- nur das Gras am Fenster geschnitten." „Fürs Gras schneiden ist es aber reichlich spät, oder?" „I- ich hab da so Stimmen gehört." Sam zitterte am ganzen Körper. „Was hast du gehört?" Gandalf sah den kleinen Hobbit scharf an. „Nichts. Nur einerlei Sachen von einem dunklen Herrscher, einen Ring und den Untergang der Welt...... B- bitte verwandelt mich nicht in ein Ungeheuer!!" Gandalf sah zu Frodo und Élenar und die drei lächelten. „Nein, mein lieber Sam. Ich hab was ganz anderes vor....."

Kapitel 2 – Auf nach Bree!

Sie verließen Beutelsend und machten sich auf den Weg nach Osten. Es wurde schon hell, als sie in den Wald kamen und Gandalf mit seinem Pferd von ihnen verabschiedete. „Also. Passt auf euch auf und geht immer abseits der Straße! Und Frodo!", er wandte sich zu ihm, „Benutze nie den Ring! Sonst werden die Diener des Herrschers von den Ring angezogen und wandert nur bei Tag. Wir treffen uns dann in Bree!" Er bestieg sein Pferd und ritt davon. „Toll. Er lasst uns einfach allein. Wie bitte schön kommen wir sicher nach Bree? Weiß einer einen sicheren Weg?", fragte Sam schnaubend. „Ich! Ich werde euch nach Bree führen!", meldete sich Élenar. Aus Sams finsteren Miene wurde eine strahlende Miene. „Ok. Ich bin beruhigt. Wir werden sicher in Bree ankommen!" Élenar lächelte. So gingen sie durch Felder, Wiesen und Wälder. Der Tag war ein schöner und heller Tag. Die Vögel zwitscherten und es war keine Spur von Schatten oder Dunkelheit. Gegen Abend schlugen sie ein Lager unter einem Baum auf, aßen dort gemütlich und ohne Eile und legten sich schlafen.

„Wenn ich noch einen Schritt mache, dann bin so weit von zu Hause weg, wie ich es noch nie war!", sagte Sam. „Ach komm, Sam. Weißt du was Bilbo immer sagt? „Es ist immer gefährlich dein Haus zu verlassen, denn du weißt nie, wo dich deine Füße hinführen, wenn du nicht auf sie auf passt." Außerdem sind wir noch immer im Auenland, da kann uns nichts passieren.", sprach Frodo tröstend und ging zu Sam und klopfte ihn auf die Schulter. Sie gingen weiter und durchquerten ein Maisfeld am späten Vormittag. Plötzlich hörten sie ein Rascheln und zwei Hobbits rannten gegen Frodo und Sam. Der eine, der gegen Frodo prallte rief freudig zu seinem Freund: „Sieh mal, Merry! Das ist ja Frodo Beutlin! Hallo Frodo!" Sam, der von dem anderen umgestoßen wurde, stürmte zu dem Hobbit und zog ihn von Frodo weg. „Geh von ihm runter, du Tölpel!" Élenar musste bei diesem Anblick lachen. „Meriadoc Brandybock und Peregrin Tuk! Immer nur Unsinn im Kopf!" Die Frau half den Hobbits aufzustehen. Merry und Pippin waren ungefähr so groß wie Frodo und Sam. Merry hatte dunkelblonde Haare und grüne Augen. Pippin war schlank, hatte hellbraune Haare und blaue Augen. Auf einmal hörten sie wilde Flüche und über den Mais sahen sie eine Sichel und Hundegebell. „Ich bekomm euch schon in die Finger! Na wartet!" Merry und Pippin, die Salat und Möhren trugen drückten Sam das Gemüse in die Hand und rannten in den Maisirrgarten. Élenar sah Frodo und Sam an und sie beschlossen ihnen zu folgen und rannten ihnen hinterher. Das Mais war so dicht, dass sie nicht wussten in welche Richtung sie liefen. Vor ihnen hörten sie Merry: „Ich versteh nicht, wieso er sich so aufregt? Es sind ja nur ein paar Rüben!" Dann antwortete Pippin: „ja und die Kohlköpfe, die wir letzte Woche haben mit gehen lassen!.... U- und die Pilze die Woche davor!" „Ja, ganz meine Rede. Er reagiert völlig übertrieben! Lauft!" Sie erreichten das Ende des Feldes. Als Pippin prompt anhielt. Vor ihm war ein steiler erdiger Abrund. Doch es war zu spät. Merry konnte nicht mehr bremsen und er donnerte gegen Pippin, Frodo gegen Merry, Élenar gegen Frodo und zum krönenden Abschluss kam Sam, der sie zum Absturz brachte. Sie rollten den Abhang hinunter und kamen ungemütlich und mit blauen Flecken am Fuße des Hügels an. Sie hatten nur knapp ein Pferdehäufchen verfehlt. „Ui. Das war ja haarscharf!" Sie stöhnten vor Schmerz und rappelten sich auf. Plötzlich rief Pippin: „He, Da gibt's Pilze!" Er rannte schnurstracks zu den Pilzen. Sam und Merry taten es ihm gleich und stürzten sich gierig auf den freudigen Fund. Frodo und Élenar sahen sich die Umgebung an. Sie waren auf einer Straße. „Können wir nicht von der Straße runter?", schlug Frodo vor, doch die drei Hobbits ignorierten ihn. Auf einmal kam es den Zweien so vor, als ob sie einen hohen, ohrenbetäubenden, schrillen Schrei hörten. „Von der Straßen runter, schnell!", schrie Élenar auf und die Hobbits packten hastig ein paar Pilze ein und versteckten sich mit Élenar hinter dem nächstgelegenen Baum. Die Wurzeln des Baumes bildeten eine Art Höhle und war ein gutes Versteck für die Reisenden. Gespannt lauschten sie, ob sich irgend etwas näherte. Dies mussten sie nicht lange. Sie hörten, dass ein Pferd direkt bei dem Baum stehen blieb und schnaubte. Das Pferd war rabenschwarz und sein Reiter ebenfalls. Sein Gesicht konnte man nicht erkennen, denn es war von seiner Kapuze bedeckt. Der mysteriöse Reiter stieg von seinem schwarzen Pferd ab und sah hinter dem Baum. Durch diese „Höhle" konnte er die Flüchtlinge nicht sehen. Ängstlich drückten sich Frodo, Merry, Sam, Élenar und Pippin an die Wand. Sie hörten das Atmen des Reiters. Doch sie bemerkten wie Insekten an ihnen herum krabbelten und sie mussten sich anstrengen, nicht los zu rennen. Plötzlich merkte Sam, wie sich Frodo den Ring an den Finger stecken wollte, er hielt ihn aber ab. Merry nahm den Sack mit den Pilzen und warf ihn in eine andere Richtung. Der schwarze Reiter folgte ihm und die Gruppe rannte so schnell wie sie konnten in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Nach dem sie sicher waren, dass sie den schwarzen Reiter abgehängt hatten ließen sie sich keuchend auf das Laub, des Waldes, fallen. „Was war das? Was suchten sie, oder besser, wen suchten sie?", fragte Merry und sah Élenar und Frodo an, als ob er vermutete, dass die zwei wüssten, was das eben war. Sie gingen weiter, immer auf der Hut vor dem schwarzen Reiter. Als es Abend war, waren sie um so vorsichtiger, da es dunkel war und der Mond nicht gerade hell schien. Mittlerweile wurden sie von vier Reitern verfolgt. Alle waren schwarz gekleidet und die Pferde wild und an den Hufen blutig. Die Hobbits und Élenar mussten sich hinter Gebüsch und Baum verstecken, denn die Reiter waren dicht in der Nähe. „Die schwarzen Reiter sind nicht abzuschütteln. Ich möchte wissen was die wollen?", fragte Merry und blickte Frodo ernst an. Dieser schluckte und atmete tief ein und aus. „Sam, Élenar und ich müssen nach Bree!" Merry nickte. „Verstehe. Bockenburger Fähre. Mir nach!" Sie rannten los ohne auf die Reiter zu achten und schon tauchte einer hinter den Bäumen auf. Wie am Vormittag schrie er schrill und ohrenbetäubend. Da die Hobbits so klein waren konnten sie ihn austricksen und zwischen den Beinen des Pferdes, das groß war und furchteinflößend wieherte. Élenar zog ihr Schwert und versuchte den Reiter abzulenken und schließlich folgte sie auch Merry und den anderen. Vor ihr lief Frodo und hinter der blonden Frau ritt der schwarze Reiter. „Schnell, Frodo! Lauf!", rief sie ihm zu. Merry, Pippin und Sam erreichten das Ufer eines Flusses. Dort war ein Floß. Sie betraten es eilig und lösten die Taue. Laut trieben sie die Zwei an, schneller zu laufen. Endlich! Sie erreichten den Steg und Élenar nahm Frodo und warf ihn zu den anderen. Sie selbst sprang hinterher. Der schwarze Reiter blieb am Steg stehen und Merry tauchte das Floß mit einem langen Stock an. Immer weiter entfernten sie sich vom Steg, bis sie den Reiter nur noch schrill schreien hörten. „Wie kommen wir zum anderen Ufer?", fragte Pippin nachdem er sich von der Hetzjagd erholt hatte. Merry tauchte weiter das Floß an und sprach: „Zur Brandyweinbrücke. 20 Meilen."

Ein bis zwei Stunden saßen sie am Boot und fuhren den Fluss Brandywein entlang, bis sie zur Brandyweinbrücke kamen. Es wurde nicht viel geredet, denn sie waren zu viel damit beschäftigt unbemerkt nach Bree zu gelangen und auf jedes Geräusch zu achten. Doch noch immer wurden sie von den vier schwarzen Reitern verfolgt. Sie waren zwar nicht all zu nah, aber man konnte ihre Schreie hören.

Endlich erreichten sie das Tor nach Bree. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen und alle waren patsch nass und müde. Élenar klopfte an das Tor. Ein alter Mann mit grauen Haaren und fahlen Gesicht öffnete ein kleines Fenster in der Höhe von der Frau und erblickte sie. Er schloss wieder das Fenster und öffnete die Tür. „Ein Mensch und... vier Hobbits. Nicht mehr viele von euch kommen noch nach Bree. Der Grund für euer Kommen?", sagte er in einer krächzenden Stimme. „Wir wollen zum Tänzelnden Pony, der Grund geht euch nichts an!", antwortete Élenar ernst. „Ja, Ja. Schon gut. Ich muss in der Nacht Fragen stellen. Seltsame Leute kommen öfters hierher." Er ließ sie eintreten und sie fanden sie in einem kleinen Städtchen wieder. Der Boden war weich und nass und merkwürdig still war es. Der alte gekrümmte Mann blieb bei der Torwache und die fünf Freunde gingen alleine zum Tänzelnden Pony. Ein bekanntes und schäbiges Wirtshaus und viele merkwürdige Gestalten sahen drinnen und genossen ihr Bier. Élenar, die schon einige Male hier war führte die Hobbits zum Wirt. Frodo trat vor und sprach: „Wir hätten gern eine Unterkunft für fünf Personen." Der Wirt, dunkles Haar und Schnurrbart, bemerkte sie und begrüßte sie freundlich. „Ah. Ihr seit Hobbits. Hier ist viel los, aber ich denke es lässt sich noch ein Zimmer in Hobbitgröße auftreiben und für die junge Frau auch ein Zimmer. wie lautet ihr Name?" Frodo zögerte einen Moment und antwortete: „U- Unterberg. Mein Name ist Unterberg." Der Wirt sah ihn skeptisch an. „Wir sind Freunde von Gandalf dem Grauen." „Gandalf? Hmm.... Gandalf......ooooh!!! Langer grauer Bart, spitzer Hut!... Den hab ich seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr gesehen!" Frodo wandte sich wieder zu den anderen. „Wo bleibt er denn? Er hat doch gesagt, dass wir uns hier treffen.", meinte Sam besorgt. „Keine Panik! Er wird kommen. Das Beste ist, wenn wir warten.", beruhigte Élenar und geleitete sie in die Stube.

Kapitel 3 – Streicher

Die fünf Freunde ließen sich an einem freien Tisch nieder. Sie bestellten etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Es tat ihnen gut zu essen und im warmen zu sitzen. Im Raum war es sehr laut und es wurde viel getrunken. Élenar hielt Ausschau nach Gandalf und sprach ein wenig mit dem Wirt. Die Hobbits saßen am Tisch und genossen ihr Essen. Sam war sehr besorgt, dass Gandalf noch nicht hier war. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird kommen!", tröstete Frodo den Hobbit. Merry kam gerade mit einem großen Bierkrug zum Tisch und Pippin sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was ist das, Merry?" „Das ist ein Bierkrug!" „Was? Solche Bierkrüge gibt es?... Ich hol mir auch einen!" Er stand auf und ging zu Theke, dort wo man Essen und die Getränke bestellen konnte. Doch Sam war nicht damit einverstanden. „Aber du hattest doch schon einen ganzen Halben!" Pippin ignorierte ihn. Währenddessen nahm Frodo seinen Ring aus der Jackentasche und hielt ihn unter dem Tisch versteckt. Er bemerkte wie Élenar die Treppen empor stieg. Vermutlich sah sie sich die Zimmer an. Sam lehnte sich näher zu Frodo und sprach leise: „Dieser Kerl dort in der Ecke starrt dich die ganze Zeit an, schon seit wir hier sind." Frodo blickte in die Ecke. Ein Mann, gekleidet wie ein einfacher Wanderer, rauchte Pfeifenkraut und sah hinüber zu Frodo. Sein Gesicht konnte er nicht erkennen, da es von einer Kapuze verdeckt war. Er konnte nur erkennen, dass er einen langen Weg hinter sich hatte und einen Bart hatte. Frodo wandte seinen Blick von dem merkwürdigen Fremden. Gerade kam ein Kellner vorbei und er bat ihn zu ihm hin und fragte wer der Mann dort in der Ecke sei. Der Kellner schaute sich kurz um, so dass ihn niemand hören konnte außer Frodo und flüsterte: „Das ist einer dieser Waldläufer. Gefährliche Leute sind das. Niemand kennt seinen richtigen Namen, aber die Leute in der Gegend nennen ihn Streicher." Der Kellner entfernte sich wieder. Sam aß weiter und Frodo begann den Ring in seinen Händen zu drehen, so als ob er den Ring nach etwas seltsamen prüfen würde. Plötzlich bildete er sich ein, ein leises Geflüster zu hören und es bildete sich eine Art Spannung im Raum. „Beutlin!.......Beutlin!......BEUTLIN!" Es riss ihm aus seiner Trance, als er seinen Namen aus der Richtung der Theke hörte. „Beutlin? Klar kenn ich einen Beutlin! Frodo Beutlin! Da hinten!", sagte Pippin und zeigte auf Frodo. Der Hobbit geriet in Panik. Hatte nicht Gandalf ihn nicht gewarnt? Der Name Beutlin wäre zu gefährlich außerhalb dem Auenland? Eilig rannte er zur Theke und versuchte Pippin von der Theke wegzuziehen- „He. Pass doch auf!" und Frodo trat auf den Fuß des Mannes neben Pippin und rutschte aus. Er fiel zu Boden und er ließ den Ring, den er noch immer in der Hand hielt, fallen. Plötzlich war er verschwunden. Die Leute um ihn herum schreckten auf. Doch Frodo war nur unsichtbar und er konnte weiße Gestalten sehen. Doch plötzlich sah er ein großes, von Flammen umgebenes Auge. Groß und furchterregend. Er hörte Geflüster, das immer lauter wurde. „Ich kriege dich, Frodo Beutlin!........ Du kannst nicht entkommen!.. Nur.. mit dem Tod!" Er riss sich den Ring vom Finger und fand sich am Boden liegend, dort wo er zuvor hin fiel, wider. Unsanft wurde er am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt. Es war dieser Streicher. Zornig blickte er ihn an. „Ihr zieht bei weitem zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf Euch, Herr Unterberg!" Er trug ihn die Treppen hinauf, ging den Gang gerade aus entlang, hinein in ein Zimmer und ließ ihn unsanft auf den Boden fallen. Total verängstigt kroch Frodo in die Ecke. „Vorsicht wäre angebracht. Ihr tragt einen Kleinigkeit bei euch.", sagte er ernst und nahm seine Kapuze vom Kopf. Er hatte braunes Haar und blaue Augen. Von hohen Wuchs war er, das sah man ihm an. „Ich trage gar nichts!" „Natürlich!" Streicher eilte durchs Zimmer und löschte mit den Fingern die brennenden Kerzen. „Ich kann es vermeiden gesehen zu werden, wenn ich es will, aber ganz und gar zu verschwinden, das ist eine seltene Gabe!", er blickte in einer etwas freundlicheren Miene zu Frodo. „Wer seit ihr?" „Fürchtest du dich?" Frodo schluckte fest. „Ja." „Dann fürchtest du dich noch nicht genug. Ich weiß wer Euch verfolgt!" Er zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide. Es war ein Langschwert. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Sam, Merry und Pippin kamen mit Kronleuchtern in den Händen herein gestürmt. „Lass ihn in Ruhe, oder du kriegst es mit mir zu tun, du langes Elend!", rief Sam drohend und die Fäuste geballt. „Ihr habt ein tapferes Herz, kleiner Hobbit, aber das wird nicht reichen." Im selben Moment kam Élenar herein gestürmt. „Was ist den hier los?!" Streicher fiel ihr ins Auge. „A- aber das ist unmöglich!..... wir haben uns ja lange nicht mehr gesehen." Den braunhaarigen Mann erkannte sie. Sie wusste genau wer das war. Freudig rannte sie zu ihm und umarmte ihm. „Was für eine Freude dich zu sehen! Lange ist es her dich erblickt zu haben!" Sie lächelte und Streicher tat es ihr gleich. „Ich freue mich ebenfalls, Élenar!", und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. Die vier Hobbits sahen die zwei Freunde erstaunt an. „Ihr kennt euch?", riefen sie aus einem Munde. Die zwei nickten. „Ich kennen ihn aus meiner Jugend. Freunde sind wir, doch viel älter ist er als wie ich und -.", sagte Élenar, doch Streicher unterbrach sie. „Verzeih mir, dass ich unterbreche, aber für Geschichten ist es jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick. Sie kommen. Der Ring hat sie hierher gebracht!" Die fünf sahen ihn verwirrt an. „wo ist euer Zimmer?", fragte er schnell. „Den Gang hinaus und die fünfte Tür von links.", antwortete Élenar. Streicher verließ das Zimmer. Die anderen sahen sich um. „Wieso beeilt er sich so? Und was meint er mit „Sie werden kommen"?", fragte Pippin etwas leise. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher", meinte die blondhaarige Frau nachdenklich, „Aber.... Gandalf hat doch gesagt, dass die Diener des dunklen Herrschers von der Macht des Ringes angezogen werden, oder? Vielleicht sind das Diener von Sauron." Stille trat ein. Jeder war in Gedanken versunken, aber nicht all zu lange, denn Streicher betrat wieder das Zimmer. „So. Ihr werdet heute die Nacht hier in meinem Zimmer verbringen. Versucht zu schlafen! Ich werde euch morgen sicher von hier bringen und werde euch begleiten, wenn ihr es wollt. Doch Stille ist geboten, denn sie sind da!" Er ging zum Kamin und machte ein kleines Feuer, so dass dies nur noch die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum war. Er machte für die Hobbits und die Frau Schlafplätze am Boden und nahm sich den Stuhl zum Fenster, setzte sich in den Stuhl und sah beobachtend aus dem Fenster. Merry, Sam und Pippin legten sich auf die Decken am Boden und Frodo und Élenar setzten sich aufs Bett. Alle lauschten gespannt auf jedes kleinste Geräusch. Lange saßen sie da und niemand sprach nur ein Wort. Bis sie wieder schrille und ohrenbetäubende Schreie hörten. Sie kamen aus einem anderem Zimmer. Leise fragte Merry: „Wer sind die?" Streicher wandte seinen Blick zu ihnen. „Einst waren sie Menschen. Dann gab Sauron ihnen die neun Ringe der Macht. Ohne zu überlegen nahm sie die Ringe blind vor Gier an und nach einander verfielen sie in die ewige Dunkelheit. Jetzt sind sie die Diener seines Willens. Es sind die Nazgúl. Ringgeister. Weder tot noch lebendig. Zu aller Zeit spüren sie die Gegenwart des Ringes. Sie werden nie aufhören dich zu jagen." Er sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus und lehnte sich etwas nach vorn, da er sah, dass die Nazgúl Bree verließen. „Ok. Die Ablenkung war erfolgreich. Ihr dürft nicht auf den Zauberer warten. Schlaft jetzt! Denn ab morgen werde ich euch sicher hier raus führen." Die Hobbits taten das was Streicher ihnen befahl und versuchten ein wenig zu ruhen und legten sich auf die Schlafplätze. Sehr müde waren sie und desshalb gelang es ihnen gleich einzuschlafen, doch Élenar fand keinen Schlaf. Lange Zeit saß sie am Boden und an die Wand gelehnt. Sie starrte ins Feuer und dachte über viele Dinge nach. Wo war denn nur Gandalf? Dies war die häufigste Frage und sie dachte über die Zukunft nach. Wie wird die Zukunft aussehen? Bekommt Sauron den Ring wieder und ganz Mittelerde fällt in eine zweite Finsternis, oder herrscht wieder Frieden auf Mittelerde? „Wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, dann leg dich ins Bett!", ertönte auf einmal eine sanfte Stimme. Es war Streicher, der noch immer auf den Stuhl beim Fenster saß und eben noch in Gedanken versunken war. „Nein, ist schon o.k., aber danke, Aragorn!" „Bitte nenn mich nicht so, nicht unter diesem Dach." Die junge Frau sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wieso denn? Kann ich dich denn nicht bei deinem richtigen Namen nennen?" Gutmütig sah er sie an. „Zu gefährlich und zu aufmerksam erregend." Wieder blickte er zum Fenster hinaus. Auf den Straßen war Stille und niemand befand sich dort. „Komm, Élenar, versuch zu schlafen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag." Die blondhaarige Frau erhob sich und legte sich ins Bett. Noch einmal erinnerte sie sich an die Bilder ihrer Vision und kurz darauf fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Kapitel 4 – Die Wetterspitze

„_MAMAAAA!!!!! Orks!!!!! Sie kommen!!!", rief ein kleines Mädchen mit langen strohblonden Haaren, die ihrer Mutter in die Arme lief. Sie hob das kleine Mädchen hoch und rannte einen holprigen Weg entlang. Die Mutter hatte rabenschwarze Haare und leuchtend blaue Augen, sie war groß und schlank, doch sehr müde wirkte sie. Sie legte ihre Hand schützend auf den Kopf ihrer Tochter. „Mama! Wo ist Papa!?!?!", schreckliche Angst hatte die Kleine und begann zu weinen. „E- er wird kommen. Er muss noch wichtige Dinge erledigen." Keuchend erreichte sie die Tür ihres Hauses, öffnete sie und stürmte hinein. „Mutter! Vater! Holt die Kinder und verlasst sofort das Dorf! Flieht in das Gebirge. Im Haus saßen zwei ältere Leute am Tisch und neben ihnen drei Kinder. Zwei waren Mädchen, mit braunen Haaren und eines war ein Bub, er war etwas älter als alle anderen Mädchen und hatte schwarzes Haar. Sie sahen die Frau verwirrt an. „Kommt! Beeilt euch! Orks überfallen unser Dorf!" Sofort sprangen die Angesprochenen auf und rannten aus der Hütte. Die schwarzhaarige Frau ließ ihre Tochter hinunter und nahm sie an die Hand. Die Familie lief und lief und hinter ihnen sahen sie schon die Orks. Es waren zahlreiche und alle bewaffnet. Mit ihren langen breiten Schwertern erschlugen sie die Menschen und einige hatten Bogen, mit denen zielten sie auf die Dorfbewohner und töteten die damit. Eine Gruppe verfolgte die Familie. Immer wieder sahen sie hinter ihren Rücken und plötzlich blieben sie stehen und zielten auf sie. Der Großvater fiel zu Boden und die anderen sahen entsetzt hinterher. Sie konnten und dürften nicht stehen bleiben. Als nächstes fiel die Großmutter. Das kleine blondhaarige Mädchen weinte und brüllte vor Angst und Schmerz. Die zwei anderen Mädchen und der Bub wurden von den Orks gefangen genommen und verschleppt. Jetzt rannten nur noch die Frau mit ihrer letzten Tochter. Sie trieb ihre Tochter an, schneller zu laufen. „Lauf!!!! Versteck dich!!!! Lauf, Élenar!!!! Lauf!!!!! ÉLENAR!!!!!! Und nun fiel die Mutter zu Boden. Élenars Gesicht stand unter Tränen und sie blickte noch einmal zu ihrer toten Mutter. _„Élenar! Wach auf! Alles ist in Ordnung! Élenar!!!" Die Frau schlug die Augen auf und setzte sich blitzschnell auf. Sie war schweißgebadet und um ihrem Bett standen Aragorn und die Hobbits. Sie sahen sie besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Du hast im Schlaf geschrien, war wohl ein Alptraum, oder?", fragte Aragorn mit besorgter Miene. Élenar atmete tief ein und aus. „A- alles in Ordnung...... Wieso habt ihr mich nicht früher geweckt?" Alle waren schon auf und durchs Fenster schienen die ersten Strahlen der Sonne herein. „Das haben wir, zumindest versucht.", meinte Sam lachend. Sofort stand Élenar auf und warf ihren Mantel um, zog ihren Gürtel mit dem Schwert fest und sah die anderen entschlossen an. Aragorn nickte und sie verließen das Zimmer. Leise schlichen sie die Treppe hinunter und zur Tür hinaus. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Kein Wunder, es war ja noch früh am Morgen. Aragorn verließ sie kurz, kam aber mit einem Pony zurück. Es war braun und hieß Lutz. Vor dem Tor des Dorfes wurden sie vom Wächter hinaus begleitet und er wünschte ihnen eine gute Reise. Der Weg, der direkt vom Tor wegführte, führte zur Großen Oststraße, doch Aragorn und Élenar wussten, dass sie diesen Weg nicht nehmen durften, da die Nazgúl sie auf dieser Straße verfolgen würden. So gingen sie in den Wald. Lange folgten sie Aragorn und es wurde nie viel gesprochen. Sam wusste nicht ganz, ob er ihm vertrauen sollte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann diesem Streicher einfach vertrauen." „Es wird uns nicht anderes übrig bleiben.", meinte Frodo ernst. „Ach. Ihr könnt ihm ruhig vertrauen, er ist völlig o.k.!", warf Élenar empört ein. „Wo bringt er uns eigentlich hin?", fragte Sam. „Nach Bruchtal, ins Hause Elronds, Sam Gamschie.", antworte Aragorn, der ihn, obwohl er weiter vor ihnen ging, verstanden hatte. „Bruchtal?", Sams Miene hellte sich auf, „Wir werden Elben sehen!" Gegen Abend schlugen sie ein Lager auf, aber machten nur wenig Feuer, da die Ringgeister hinter ihnen her waren. Wie letzte Nacht, waren Aragorn und Élenar die letzten die noch wach waren. „Wo werden wir als nächstes übernachten und wie lange wird es dauern, bis wir Bruchtal erreichen?", fragte die blonde Frau leise. „Wenn wir schnell sind, erreichen wir gegen Abend die Mückenwassermoore. Bevor wir diese überqueren übernachten wir dort. Etwa einen Tag werden wir brauchen. Tja und dann kommen wir zur Wetterspitze. Dort werden wir wieder ein Lager aufschlagen und am Morgen dann wieder aufbrechen. Zirka zwei Tage werden wir brauchen, um zur letzten Brücke zu gelangen. Von da werden wir drei bis vier Tage brauchen, bis wir die Trollhöhen durchquert haben und Bruchtal erreichen." Élenar nickte. „Gut. Ich selbst bin noch nie zu Fuß nach Bruchtal gegangen. Immer mit dem Pferd und da brauchte ich nicht ganz vier Tage von Hobbingen bis nach Bruchtal. Damals waren mir auch keine Ringgeister auf den Fersen." Sie nahm eine Decke und rollte sich in diese ein. „Du solltest schlafen, Élenar!", schlug Aragorn vor, der sich ebenfalls die Decke umwarf. „Ja. Aber was ist mit dir?" „Ich halte Wache." Élenar wollte gar nicht mehr viel widersprechen, dazu war sie viel zu müde.

Der darauf folgende Tag war etwas nebelig und kühl. Der Herbst begann sich allmählich zu zeigen. Wie am Tag zuvor wurde nur wenig gesprochen und gegessen wurde nur in der Früh und am Abend. Dies war für die Hobbits sehr ungewöhnlich. „Meine Herren, wir machen erst wieder am Abend Rast.", meinte Aragorn, da die Hobbits stehen bleiben und Essen heraus packten. „Aber was ist mit dem Frühstück?", rief Pippin. Aragorn sah in misstrauisch an. „Aber das hattet ihr." „Ja. Das erste Frühstück! Aber was ist mit dem zweiten Frühstück?", für Pippin waren nur zwei Mahlzeiten am Tag gar nicht recht. Aragorn ging weiter. Merry sah seinen Freund ernst an. „Ich glaub, dass er das nicht kennt." „A- aber, was ist mit 11 Uhr Imbiss? Mittagessen? 4 Uhr – Tee? Abendessen? Nachtmahl? Das kennt er doch o- oder?" Der junge Hobbit war ganz außer dem Häuschen. Plötzlich wurde ein Apfel zu ihnen geworfen und Merry fing ihn. „Ich würde mich nicht darauf verlassen!" Merry klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und gab ihm den Apfel und ging ebenfalls weiter. Ein zweiter Apfel kam geflogen und traf dabei Pippins Kopf. Enttäuscht sah er ihnen her und rieb sich den Kopf.

Wie Aragorn voraus gesagt hatte, erreichten sie am Abend die Mückenwassermoore. Es wurde gegessen und Pippin stürzte sich, voller Freude, wild aufs Essen. Diese Nacht hielt Élenar Wache. Es war sehr ruhig und das beunruhigte sie sehr. Keine Schreie oder andere Geräusche waren zu hören. Die ganze Nacht hielt sie Wache und am Morgen ging die Reise weiter. Es war genauso kalt wie am vorigen Tag und durch die Moore war alles viel schlimmer. An manchen Stellen war das Moor so tief, dass Aragorn und Élenar die Hobbits tragen mussten, da sie so klein waren. Für Rast war keine Zeit. Den ganzen Tag schleppten sie sich durch die Moore. Gegen Mittag fing es an zu regnen und dadurch war es sehr schwer, nicht auszurutschen. Doch glücklicherweise hörte es am Nachmittag auf und die Sonne schickte noch ihre letzten Strahlen aus. Der Himmel war orange, rot, rosa gefärbt. Ein herrlicher Anblick. Als es dunkel wurde und nur noch mehr die Sterne und der Mond leuchteten, neigten sie die Moore dem Ende und sie durchquerten wieder flaches trockenes Land, für das sie sehr dankbar waren. Diese Gegend war ein wenig unheimlich und düster, doch durch die vielen Sträucher und Bäume war es ein gutes Versteck vor Feinden. Es herrschte eine ungewöhnliche Spannung in der Luft und keine Spur von den Nazgúl. Diese Nacht versuchten alle wach zu bleiben und der Natur zu lauschen, doch den Hobbits viel es sehr schwer dies durchzustehen. Sie waren es einfach nicht gewöhnt den ganzen Tag zu wandern und dann noch die ganze Nacht wach zu bleiben.

Die kommenden zwei Tagen verliefen problemlos und schweigend. Am Abend es fünften Tages, seit dem sie Bree verlassen hatten, erzwungen sie die Wetterspitze. Ein Berg voller Geheimnisse und Legenden. Gerade packte Aragorn vier Schwerter in Hobbitgröße, die in einem Tuch eingewickelt waren, aus. „Hier! Die sind für euch!", jedem gab er ein Schwert, „Tragt sie stets bei euch! Élenar und ich werden uns ein wenig umsehen." Mit diesen Worten kletterte den Berg wieder hinunter und Élenar folgte ihm. Frodo schlug vor, dass sie sich alle ausruhen sollten und sich schlafen legen sollten. Frodo war so erschöpft, dass er sofort einschlief. Wilde Träume hatte er. Immer wieder sah er, wie die Nazgúl ihn verfolgten und wie sie ihn mit den Schwertern versuchten zu töten. Doch er sah auch wieder dieses große Auge. Immer näher kam es und er hörte wieder diese Geflüster, doch er konnte es nicht verstehen. Es war in einer anderen Sprache. Plötzlich riss ihm etwas aus dem Schlaf. Ein Geruch, ein bekannter Geruch. Es roch nach....... Würstchen. Der Hobbit schlug die Augen auf und hörte, wie sich Sam, Merry und Pippin leise unterhielten. Es war auch ein knistern zu hören. Sie hatten also Feuer gemacht. Schnell sprang er auf und lief zu ihnen hin. „Was macht ihr da?" Sam hielt ihm einen Teller entgegen. „Wir haben Speck, Würstchen und Tomaten gekocht. Wir haben auch etwas für die übergelassen. Hier!" Doch Frodo hörte nicht auf ihn und begann mit seinen Füßen das Feuer zu löschen. Merry und Pippin waren allerdings nicht gerade damit einverstanden. „He, was soll das?", regte sich Merry auf und Pippin fügte hinzu: „Na toll! Asche auf meinen Tomaten!" Auf einmal hörten sie einen Aufschrei. Der Aufschrei eines Ringgeistes, der schon lange nicht mehr ertönt war. Die vier Hobbits schraken auf und sahen den Berg hinunter. Am Boden waren vereinzelt Nebelwolken zu sehen und sie erkannten fünf dunkle Gestalten auf den Berg zukommend. Ohne lange zu überlegen rannten sie zum Gipfel hinauf. Oben angekommen fanden sie sich in einem Kreis, der von Gesteinsbrocken geformt wurde, wieder. Sie zogen ihre Schwerter und standen dicht aneinander gedrückt in der Mitte des Kreises und warteten gespannt was als nächstes passieren würde. Und dann kamen sie. Große, schwarze, furchteinflößende Gestalten. Ihre Gesichter bedeckt von ihren Kapuzen und kamen Schritt für Schritt, die Schwerter in der Hand haltend, auf den Ringträger und seine Freunde zu. Die Hobbits wichen zurück, aber dann kam Sam mutig nach vor und hielt sein Schwert fest im Griff. „Zurück, ihr Teufel!", rief er und griff an, doch er war zu unerfahren und wurde von einem Nazgúl gegen die Wand geschlagen. Merry und Pippin waren genauso erfolglos. Nun stand nur noch Frodo ihnen im Weg. Voller Angst und Furcht wich er ihnen zurück und ließ dabei sein Schwert fallen. Er stolperte und versuchte weg zu robben. Dann trat ein Nazgúl hervor. Frodo geriet bei diesen Anblick voll in Panik und steckte sich den Ring auf den Finger. Wie im Tänzelnden Pony war alles mit einem weißen Schleier überzogen, doch die Ringgeister konnten ihm noch immer sehen. Eins verwunderte Frodo sehr. Die Nazgúl waren nicht mehr in den schwarzen Mäntel umgeben, sondern in weiß. Sie sahen wie Tote aus und er konnte ihre Gesichter sehen. Es waren Totenschädel, doch der eine, der eben nach vor geschritten war, sah so aus als ob er der Anführer oder der Mächtigste von ihnen war. Er zog ein anderes, aber kürzeres Schwert. Dann kam er immer näher zu Frodo und blieb vor ihn stehen. Er streckte seinen Arm aus und Frodos Hand, dort wo er den Ring aufgesteckt hatte kam, ihm entgegen. Seine Hand war wie angezogen von der Macht des Nazgúl, doch er konnte ihr widerstehen und zog die Hand wieder zu sich. Überrascht von seinem Widerstand stach der ohne Hemmungen in Frodos Brust. Voller Schmerz schrie er auf. Solche einen Schmerz hatte er noch nie zuvor verspürt. Er hatte das Gefühl als ob der Ringgeist all seine Lebensenergie ausgesaugt hätte. Plötzlich sah er zwei Gestalten auf die Ringgeister zukommen und sie griffen sie mit Fackeln an. Mit aller Kraft nahm er den Ring vom Finger und schrie herzzerreißend auf. Sam kam zu ihm gekrochen und geriet bei seinem Anblick in Angst und Schrecken. „Herr Frodo, was ist mit euch?" Er gab keine Antwort, doch er gab ein schwaches, heraus gequetschtes Wort von sich, das sich wie „Sam" anhörte.

Währenddessen waren Élenar und Aragorn mit den schwarzen Gestalten beschäftigt. Élenar zog ihr Schwert, doch sie wusste, dass dies sinnlos war, da man sie nicht töten konnte. Sie hielt es aber als Verteidigung sehr nützlich. Die blonde Frau hob immer wieder die Arme und schlug auf den Feind ein, bis er dann Feuer fing und sie aufschrien. Zwei von ihnen ergriffen die Flucht und nachdem auch die anderen drei Feuer fingen, rannten sie wild umher und schließlich flüchteten sie ebenfalls. Élenar und Aragorn vergewisserten sich, dass sie auch wirklich verschwunden waren und rannten dann zu Frodo. Sam hielt ihn im Arm, doch Frodo ging es sehr schlecht. Die zwei Menschen setzten sich zu ihm und Aragorn nahm das Schwert, mit dem der Nazgúl in erstochen hatte, und sah es prüfend an und Élenar sprach dies aus, was er vermutete. „Eine Morgulklinge! Hab ich recht?" Aragorn nickte und auf einmal verfiel die Klinge zu Staub. „Doch für diese Wunde reicht meine Heilkunst nicht aus. Er braucht elbische Arznei." Gerade die Worte ausgesprochen und schon hab Aragorn den verwundeten Hobbit hoch. „Wir müssen sofort aufbrechen! Jede Minute zählt!", sagte er und ging los. Sam, Merry und Pippin, denen nichts passiert war, nahmen ihr Gepäck und maschierten den Berg hinab. Am Fuße des Berges stand Lutz, das Pony. Als er sie bemerkte wieherte er freudig auf. Eilig setzte Aragorn den leichten Hobbit auf das Pony und daraufhin trieb er ihn an zu gehen. Mit schnellen Schritten gingen der braunhaarige Mann und die blonde Frau voran, doch für die anderen Hobbits war es schwer mit zu halten. Sie gingen und gingen. Einmal schneller, einmal langsamer. Doch Frodo erging es nicht besser, im Gegenteil, es wurde alles schlimmer. Das Gift der Klinge breitete sich im ganzen Körper aus und es sah so aus, als ob er in eine andere Welt hinüber glitt, in die Dunkelheit. Alle waren um ihn sehr besorgt und jede Minute, so schien es ihnen, war wie ein ganzer Tag.

Die Landschaft veränderte sich. Aus Sträuchern und Büschen wurden Bäume. Sie kamen in einen Wald und sie wussten auch, dass die Ringgeister sie verfolgten. Nach einigen Stunden mussten die Halt machen. Aragorn wandte sich an Sam. „Sam, kennst du Athelas?" Der blondhaarige Hobbit sah in jedoch verwirrt an. „Athelas?" „Ja. Königskraut!" „Klar kenn ich die. Die wächst überall." Der Mann sah etwas erleichtert aus. „Gut. Komm mit! Wir werden die jetzt suchen. Vielleicht stoppt sie die Vergiftung." Er wandte sich zu den anderen. „Ihr bleibt bei Frodo! Sam und ich kommen gleich!" Mit diesen Worten verschwanden sie. „Was glaubst du holen sie?", fragte Merry und Élenar antwortete. „Ich glaube sie suchen Königskraut. Es wird die Vergiftung stoppen. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie es schnell finden. Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit." „Was passiert überhaupt mit Frodo?", fragte Pippin, „Sieh dir mal seine Augen an. Sie sind so leuchtend blau!" „Er wir einer von ihnen. Er kommt in die Welt der Dunkelheit!" Die Frau sah sie um und kontrollierte, ob die Ringgeister in der Nähe waren. Frodo lag da am Boden er entfernte sich immer mehr von seiner Welt. Schmerz durchflutete ihm im ganzen Körper und er kam sie wie gelähmt vor. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, der Schmerz würde aufhören und er hatte auch keinen klaren Gedanken mehr. Doch auf einmal tauchte ein Licht in der endlosen Dunkelheit auf. Es wurde immer heller und größer, bis er eine Gestalt erkennen konnte. Sie kam näher, bis er sie ganz erkannte. Es war eine Elbenfrau und sie war das schönste was er jemals gesehen hatte. "Mae govannen, mellon. Im Arwen. Lasto beth non lin galad.", sagte sie in Elbensprache. Ihre Stimme in seinen Ohren klang wie Musik.

Nun kamen Aragorn und Sam zurück, die sofort zu Arwen und Frodo geschritten kamen. Der Mensch hatte Königskraut und legte sie auf Frodos Wunde. Arwen sah ihn sehr besorgt an. „Seine Lebenskraft schwindet. Er braucht dringende Hilfe." Aragorn sah sie zustimmend an und er hob Frodo hoch und setzte ihn auf das Pferd, mit dem Arwen gekommen war. Sie folgte ihm. Merry, Pippin, Sam sahen ihnen verwundert nach, doch Élenar wusste genau wer sie war. Arwen Abendstern, Tochter von Elrond, dem Herrn von Bruchtal. Sie war die schönste Elbin, die sie kannte und sie trug das Licht des Abendsterns. Eine Kette, die die Unsterblichkeit eines Elben darstellte. Sie hatte dunkle Haare und blaue Augen, das üblich für Elben war. Sie und Aragorn unterhielten sich in elbisch und die Hobbits konnten sie nicht verstehen, aber Élenar verstand sie. Arwen wollte mit Frodo alleine nach Bruchtal reiten, doch Aragorn war sehr besorgt um sie, denn die Nazgúl verfolgten sie. „Ich fürchte sie nicht!" Und mit diesen Worten bestieg sie das Pferd und ritt los „Noro lim Asfaloth! Noro lim!" Asfaloth, der Name dieses Pferdes, ritt schneller und was Arwen beruhigte war, dass die schwarzen Reiter noch nicht zu sehen waren. Das Pferd lief und lief und bald verließen sie den Wald und ritten auf einer Straße. Es war die Große Oststraße. Hier würde sie den Feinden begegnen. Allmählich wurde es Morgen und sie hatten schon einige Meilen zurückgelegt. Kein Wunder bei Asfaloths Tempo. Er war eines der schnellsten und sichersten Pferde. Kein Reiter fiel von seinem Rücken. Noch immer keine Spur von den Nazgúl und Arwen war sehr froh darüber. Obwohl sie so schnell waren, ging es Frodo immer schlechter. Er bekam nur schwer Luft und die Elbin fürchtete ihn zu verlieren. Plötzlich tauchte sie auf. Neun Reiter und einer neben dem anderen und sie waren genauso schnell wie Arwen. Sie trieb ihr Pferd an, schneller zu laufen, doch die Ringgeister waren nur schwer abzuschütteln. Sie liefen nun auf freier Ebene und ein Nazgúl kam schon so nah, dass er beinahe Frodo hätte packen können, doch Asfaloth wendete und änderte die Richtung. Immer wieder sah Arwen nach hinten, doch die Feinde waren unverändert dicht hinter ihr. Nun war sie von den Reitern umzingelt. Zu ihrer Erleichterung konnte sie mit ihren scharfen Elbenaugen die Furt sehen. Den Fluss, den man überqueren musste um nach Bruchtal zu gelangen. Das Gelände änderte sich erneuert. Die Ebene wurde immer dichter mit Bäumen und Sträuchern, dies sich als Vorteil für Arwen erwies. Geschickt wandte sie ihr Pferd nach links und rechts. Wie im Zickzack galoppierte er durch das Gebiet. Es ging etwas bergab und man konnte schon das leise Plätschern des Flusses hören. Asfaloth überquerte den Fluss und hielt am anderen Ufer an. Arwen zog ihr Schwert und hielt mit der anderen Hand Frodo, der vor ihr saß, fest. Die neun schwarzen Reiter hielten am anderen Ufer inne. Der Fürst der Nazgúl zog sein Schwert und rief in einer ächzenden Stimme: „Gib uns den Halbling, Elbenweib!" „Wenn ihr ihn haben wollt, dann kommt und verlangt nach ihm!" Einige Sekunden war Stille und nur das Rauschen des Flusses war zu hören. Die Ringgeister rannten los und Arwen begann leise Worte in elbischer Sprache zu flüstern. Es klang wie eine Beschwörung. Das Wasser stieg und die Reiter blieben stehen und sahen gegen Norden. In diesem Augenblick brach ein brausender Lärm aus, das Getöse einer Flutwelle. Es sah so aus als ob eine ganze Kavallerie von Wellen mit wehenden Helmbüschen das Flussbett herab kam und halb glaubte man im Wasser weiße Reiter auf weißen Rossen mit schäumenden Mähen zu sehen. Die neun schwarzen Pferde bäumten sich vor Angst auf und wieherten und ihre Reiter bekamen sie nicht mehr in den Griff. Sie rannte die Furt entlang, doch vergebens. Mitsamt ihren Reitern wurden sie von der Flut mitgerissen und die markerschütternden Schreie der Reiter gingen unter im Tosen des Flusses, der sie davon schwemmte. Arwen sah ihnen hinter her. Doch plötzlich schwand Frodos Kraft und fiel von dem Pferd. Es war ihm, als stürzte er selbst und ginge zusammen mit den Feinden unter im brausenden Lärm. Dann hörte er und sah nichts mehr.

Kapitel 5 – Viele Begegnungen

Als Frodo erwachte, lag er im Bett. Zuerst glaubte er, verschlafen zu haben und glaubte schlecht geträumt zu haben, doch die Zimmerdecke war ihm fremd. Sie war niedrig und von dunklen, vielfältig mit Schnitzwerk verzierten Balken getragen. Er blieb ein Weilchen liegen und starrte zur Decke empor und er hörte einen Wasserfall plätschern. „Wo bin ich und wie spät ist es?", sagte er laut zur Decke. „Du bist in Elronds Haus. Es ist der vierundzwanzigste Oktober und es ist zehn Uhr am späten Vormittag, wenn du es genau wissen willst.", antwortete eine brummige aber sanfte Stimme. „Gandalf!", rief Frodo und richtete sich auf. Da saß der alte Zauberer auf einem Stuhl am offenen Fenster. „Jawohl", sagte er, „Da bin ich. Und du kannst von Glück reden, dass du, nach all deinen Dummheiten, die du angestellt hast, seit du von zu Hause weg bist, auch hier bist. Wir dachten wir hätten dich verloren. Ein paar Stunden später und man hätte dir nicht mehr helfen können. Elrond hat sich Tage lang um dich gekümmert." Frodo streckte sich wieder aus. Er war viel zu friedlich um jetzt mit jemanden zu streiten. „Tage lang?" „Ja. Vier Tage und drei Nächte." „Und wie geht es Sam und den anderen? Sind sie wohl auf?" Gandalf nickte beruhigend. „Alle sind wohl auf." „Wir hätten dich gebraucht, Gandalf!" Einen Moment zögerte Gandalf. „Ich wurde aufgehalten.", sagte er düster. Plötzlich kam Sam ins Zimmer herein gelaufen und stürmte zu Frodos Bett. „Herr Frodo! Ihr seit schon wach! Welch eine Freude." Gandalf lachte auf. „Ja. Der gute Samwise Gamschie. Er ist keine Sekunde von dir gewichen." „Danke, Sam!", Frodo lächelte und er war sehr froh über Sams Treue. Gandalf räusperte sich und sprach in einem ruhigen Ton: „Du solltest jetzt wieder schlafen! Du musst dich schonen, damit die Wunde nicht wieder aufplatzt." „Ja du hast Recht, Gandalf. Was würde ich dafür geben, wenn Bilbo hier wäre. Dann könnte ich ihm alles erzählen. Der würde lachen." Und schon war er eingeschlafen.

Gegen Abend wurde Frodo wieder wach und er fand, dass ihn nicht mehr nach Ruhen und Schlafen, sondern eher nach einem guten Essen und einem Krug Bier zumute war. Er stand auf und bemerkte saubere Kleidung für sich bereitgelegt und zog es an. Es klopfte an der Tür und Sam kam herein. „Herr Frodo, ihr seit wieder wach. Ich freu mich, dass es euch wieder besser geht. Gandalf hat gesagt, ich sollte zu dir hinaufgehen und schauen, ob du schon wach bist. Wenn ja, meinte er, wollte er wissen, ob du Lust hättest mit hinunter zu kommen?" „Ja, ich möchte schon.", antwortet Frodo. „Ok. Ich werde euch hinbringen. So groß ist dieses Haus und seltsam. Man weiß nie, was einem erwartet. Und die Elben, Chef! Wo du hinschaust, Elben! Und dann die Musik und die Lieder!" Sam führte ihn durch etliche Flure und Treppen hinunter in einen Garten hoch über dem steilen Flussufer. Dort saßen seine Freunde auf der Terrasse an der Ostseite des Hauses. Unten im Tal war schon Schatten, aber über den hohen Berghängen schien noch die Sonne. Die Luft war warm; Bäche plätscherten und Wasserfälle rauschten. „Hurra!", rief Pippin und sprang auf. Pippin und Merry kamen ihm freudig entgegen und hüpften herum und umarmten ihn freudig. Élenar kam ebenfalls zu ihm geschritten. „Es freut mich, dass es dir wieder gut geht, Frodo. Auf Elrond ist eben immer Verlass.", sagte Élenar und lächelte. Alle waren froh über Frodos schnelle Genesung. „Du bist gerade rechtzeitig aufgewacht, Frodo", begann Merry, „Du bist genau zur Mahlzeit aufgestanden." Und kaum hatte er das gesagt, da wurden sie durch ein Klingeln vieler Glöckchen in die Halle gerufen.

Die Halle in Elronds Haus war voller Leute: zumeist Elben, aber auch einiger von anderen Arten. Elrond saß wie immer in einem großen Sessel auf einer kleinen Estrade am Kopfende der langen Tafel, links von ihm saß Gandalf und rechts saß eine große, schlanke Elbin. Er wusste genau wer sie war. Es war Arwen, Elronds Tochter. Das Mahl begann und es wurde viel gesprochen. Einerlei über vergangene Ereignisse, aber auch über dir Zukunft und über die Macht Saurons und dessen Ring.

Endlich war das Festessen beendet und Elrond führte sie in eine andere große Halle. Frodo ging neben Élenar her. „Dies ist die Kaminhalle, Frodo. Ein Ort zum Entspannen und Nachdenken, aber auch die Gelegenheit miteinander zu singen und Geschichten erzählen", sprach Élenar leise und zwinkerte ihm zu. Die Tür zur Halle wurde geöffnet und die Gäste und Elrond traten ein. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass nicht weit vom Ende der Halle ein Stuhl stand und ein kleiner Junge, so schien es ihm, drauf saß. Dieser hob den Kopf. „Bilbo!", rief Frodo und rannte eiligst zu ihm hin. „Hallo, Frodo, mein Junge!", sagte Bilbo. Und so wurden Geschichten ausgetauscht und es wurde gesungen und getanzt. Frodo erzählte Bilbo alles, bis ins kleinste Detail, was alles geschehen war, seitdem er Hobbingen verlassen hatte. Dieser hörte ihn genau und gespannt zu, doch mit der Zeit wurde er müde und es kam die Zeit, in der alle zu Bett gingen. Bis auf Élenar, die alleine am Kamin saß und nachdachte. An die Zukunft und über das Schicksal von Mittelerde. Dann kam ihr der Traum in den Sinn, doch sie wollte und konnte nicht darüber nachdenken, zu viel Schmerz lag dahinter. Ihr angestrengtes Nachdenken wurde unterbrochen. Elrond stand plötzlich neben ihr. „Es scheint so, als ob dich etwas bedrückt, Élenar.", sagte er mit sanftem Ton und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von ihr. Die blondhaarige Frau sah ins Feuer. „Es ist nichts. Ich denke nur über vieles nach.", antwortete sie düster. „Natürlich. Ich weiß was dich quält. Es ist die Vergangenheit. Deine Vergangenheit." Élenar gab keine Antwort und starrte noch immer ins Feuer. „Denk nicht darüber nach. Weißt du was dein Problem ist, Élenar? Du denkst zu viel und du machst dir um alles und jenes Sorgen und Gedanken. Nimm meinen Rat an und denke nicht ans vergangene. Du lebst im Jetzt, nur das ist momentan wichtig." Die Frau sah ihn nun endlich an, ernst, jedoch dankbar über seine Worte. „Ich bin müde. Ich gehe zu Bett, wenn es genehm ist." Élenar stand auf, verbeugte sich und verließ die Halle. Etliche Treppen schlenderte sie hinauf und Gänge entlang. Ihr Zimmer war in der Westseite des Hauses, weit weg von Frodos und von den anderen Zimmern. Doch in diesem Zimmer lebte sie schon einen Teil ihrer Jugend, in dem viele und alte Erinnerungen steckten. Sie betrat das Zimmer und legte sich sofort ins Bett. Die Kerze die neben ihrem Bett auf einem Nachtkasten stand, löschte sie und im Zimmer wurde es dunkel. Nur der Mond schien durchs offene Fenster und man konnte die Sterne klar und deutlich sehen. Lange noch verarbeitete Élenar die Worte Elronds. Vielleicht hatte er Recht und sie sollte einfach nicht zu viel nachdenken und in der Gegenwart leben.

Kapitel 6 – Elronds Rat

Am nächsten Tag wachte Élenar frisch und munter auf. Sie schlief endlich wieder einmal richtig aus. Die Worte des Herren von Bruchtal nahm sie sich zu Herzen und sie bewirkten Wunder. Sie ging durch die Terrassen und genoss die angenehme Luft des Altweibersommers. Gandalf, Bilbo und Frodo saßen auf einer in Fels gehauenen Bank an einer Wegbiegung, tief im Gespräch. „Guten Morgen, Élenar!", begrüßten sie die Frau. „Na, bereit für eine Ratssitzung?", fragte der Zauberer gut gelaunt. „Heute? Meinetwegen." Für Élenar war das neu. Niemand hatte ihr gestern gesagt, dass heute eine Ratssitzung stattfinden würde. „Frodo, Bilbo und du, ihr seit auch eingeladen. Viel gibt es anzuhören und zu beschließen."

Während sie noch sprachen, erklang ein heller Glockenton. „Das ist die Glocke, die zur Versammlung ruft", meinte Gandalf, „Kommt nun! Wir werden erwartet." Frodo und Bilbo gingen rasch hinter Gandalf und Élenar, die schon öfters bei solchen Sitzungen waren, her. Sie führten die Hobbits zu der Terrasse, wo Frodo am Abend zuvor seine Freunde getroffen hatte. Es war ein wunderschöner, warmer Tag und die Vögel sangen und aus dem Flussbett stieg das Geräusch des brodelnden Wassers herauf. Seit der Flucht aus dem Auenland ist vieles geschehen, doch in diesem Land herrschte Frieden; doch die Gesichter, die ihnen nun entgegensahen, als sie in die Halle traten, waren ernst.

Elrond war da, und mehrere andere saßen schweigend um ihn in einem Kreis. Neben Elrond waren vier Stühle frei, auf die sich Frodo, Gandalf, Bilbo und dann Élenar setzten. Einige sahen sie erstaunt an, denn selten sahen sie eine Frau bei einer Ratssitzung. Vier Stühle gefolgt von ihnen saßen Elben. Es waren Glorfindel, Erestor, Oberster der Ratsherren von Bruchtal, und neben ihm saß Galdor, ein Elb von den Grauen Anfurten. Auch ein ganz fremder Elb war da, in Grün und Braun gekleidet, Legolas, als Bote seines Vaters Thranduil, des Königs der Elben vom nördlichen Düsterwald. Dann saßen drei Zwerge. Ein sehr alter und weise aussehender Zwerg. Neben ihm saßen Glóin und sein Sohn Gimli. Etwas weiter abseits saßen dann die Menschen. Zwei alte Könige der Menschen und ein Mann von hohem Wuchs, edlen und ebenmäßigen Gesichtszügen, dunkelblonden Haar und grünen Augen, die stolz und streng dreinblickten. Er war gekleidet wie für eine Reise zu Pferde und es wiesen sich Spuren eines langen Rittes auf. Die Haare hingen ihm bis fast zu den Schultern herab und ein großes Horn mit silbernen Mundstück lag auf seinen Knien. Er blickte die Hobbits mit unverhohlen Staunen an. Sein Name war Boromir, Denethors Sohn, aus dem Süden. Und zuletzt saß Aragorn, gekleidet wie ein edler König.

Elrond stand nun auf. „Fremde, Mittelerde steht am Rande der Vernichtung. Niemand kann dem entgehen.", Er sprach ruhig und jeder hörte aufmerksam zu, ohne jeglichem Geräusch, „ Ihr müsst euch verbünden, oder ihr geht unter. Jedes Volk ist diesem Schicksal ausgeliefert, auf Gedeih und Verderb!... Hole den Ring heraus, Frodo." Frodo sah Elrond an und zögerte einen Moment. Er griff in seine Jackentasche und holte den Ring heraus. Er stand auf und legte ihn auf einen, aus Stein gehauenen Tisch. Dabei sah ihn jeder an und den Ring, doch keiner sagte er Wort, bis auf Boromir, der sich erhoben hatte. „Er ist ein Geschenk. Ein Geschenk an die Widersacher Mordors! Warum sollen wir ihn nicht einsetzen? Lange hat mein Vater, der Truchsess von Gondor, die Mächte von Mordor abgewehrt. Bei dem Blute unseres Volkes, eure Länder werden wir zu verteidigen wissen! Gebt Gondor die mächtige Waffe des Feindes, lasst sie uns gegen ihn verwenden!" Nun meldete sich Aragorn. „Du kannst ihn nicht einsetzen! Niemand kann das! Denn der Eine Ring gehorcht nur Sauron allein! Er ist es, der ihn beherrscht!" Boromir sah ihn an. „Ein Waldläufer versteht nichts von solchen Dingen!" Jetzt war auch Legolas aufgesprungen. „Er ist kein einfacher Waldläufer! Das ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Du bist im zu Treue verpflichtet." Boromir hob die Augenbraun. „Aragorn?! Das also ist Isildurs Erbe!" „Und er ist Thronfolger von Gondor.", sagte Legolas. „Havo dad, Legolas!", mischte sich Aragorn ein und der Elb setzte sich nieder. „Gondor hat keinen König. Gondor braucht keinen König." Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Boromir wieder nieder. „Aragorn hat Recht. Wir dürfen ihn nicht einsetzten!", sagte Gandalf. Nun übernahm Elrond wieder das Wort. „Es gibt nur einen einzigen Weg. Der Ring muss vernichtet werden." „Worauf warten wir dann noch?", rief Gimli, nahm seine Axt, erhob sich und lief zu dem Tisch. Élenar sprang auf. „Halt! Nicht!" Er schlug drauf, doch er wurde zurück geschleudert. Die Klinge der Axt war zerbrochen und die Teile lagen am Tisch und am Boden verstreut. Die anderen Zwerge halfen ihm wieder auf. "Der Ring kann nicht zerstört werden, Gimli, Gloins Sohn", meinte Elrond, „Jedenfalls von keiner Kraft, die wir hier besitzen. In den Feuern des Schicksalsberges erschaffen, kann er nur dort vernichtet werden. Man muss ihn tief nach Mordor hinein bringen und in die feurige Kluft zurückwerfen, aus der er stammt! Einer von euch muss das tun." Die blonde Frau setzte sich wieder. Eine lange Pause trat ein und nach vielen Sekunden meldete sich Boromir wieder und sprach in einem düsteren Ton. „Man kann nicht einfach nach Mordor spazieren. Seine schwarzen Tore werden von schlimmeren bewacht als Orks! Das Böse dort schläft niemals und das Große Auge ist stets wachsam. Nichts weiter als karges Ödland, überseht mit Feuer, Asche und Staub. Selbst die Luft, die man atmet, ist wie giftiger Dampf. Nicht mit zehntausend Männern könnt ihr das schaffen, das ist Wahnsinn!" Jeden aus der Runde sah er an und Legolas hatte wieder was auszusetzen. „Habt ihr nicht gehört was Herr Elrond gesagt hat? Der Ring muss vernichtet werden!" „Und ihr haltet euch wohl für den, der das tun soll?", sagte Gimli und erhob sich. Boromir sprang auch wieder auf. „Und wenn es uns misslingt, was dann? Was geschieht wenn Sauron sich zurücknimmt, was ihm gehört?" „Eher will ich sterben, als das ich den Ring in den Händen eines Elben sehe!", rief Gimli und kaum hatte er diesen Satz ausgesprochen, so erhoben sich alle Elben wütend und begannen sich über ihn aufzuregen. „Niemand traut einem Elben!", rief der Zwerg in die wilden Flüche. Nun waren alle aufgestanden und fingen an sich zu streiten. Frodo und Bilbo waren die einzigen, die noch saßen und den Streit verfolgten. „Ihr habt nicht das Recht Euch einzumischen, Elbenweib!", sagte Gimli verächtlich, der in einem Wortgefecht mit Élenar verwickelt war. Die blondhaarige Frau verstummte und sah ihn ernst an.

Frodo wurde das alles zu viel und sprang auf. „Ich nehme den Ring!", rief er, doch niemand beachtete ihn. Er rief noch lauter: „Ich nehme den Ring!" Endlich verstummten alle und sahen ihn verwundert an. Gandalf wandte sich um. „Ich bringe den Ring nach Mordor! Obwohl ich den Weg nicht weiß.", wiederholte Frodo. „Und ich werde dir helfen diese Bürde zu tragen, Frodo Beutlin. So lange sie dir auferlegt sein mag.", sagte Gandalf in einem ruhigem Ton und stellte sich zu ihm. Aragorn schritt zu ihm und kniete sich vor ihm. „Sollte ich dich durch mein Leben oder meinen Tod schützen können, werde ich es tun. Du hast mein Schwert." „Und du hast meinen Bogen!", sagte Legolas und trat zu ihm. Auch Gimli schloss sich ihm an. „Und du hast meine Axt!" Auch Boromir kam zu ihm geschritten. „Du bestimmst unser aller Schicksal, kleiner Mann. Und wenn dies denn der Wille des Rates ist, so wird Gondor sich anschließen." „Hey! Damit das klar ist, ohne mich geht Herr Frodo nirgendwo hin!" Plötzlich kam Sam, der hinter einem Strauß Blumen versteckt war, hervor und stellte sich ebenfalls zu seinem Herren. „Nein, fürwahr es ist kaum möglich euch zu trennen, selbst wenn er zu einer geheimen Beratung eingeladen ist und du nicht!", sprach Elrond vorwurfsvoll und kaum hatte er den Satz beendet schon kamen Merry und Pippin in die Halle gestürmt. „He, wir kommen auch mit! Oder ihr werdet uns in einem Sack verschnürt heim schicken müssen!" Élenar trat nun hervor und sprach mit freundlichem Ton. „Auch ich werde mit dir ziehen, mein alter Freund." Auf einmal fingen die anderen Zwerge und Menschen lauthals zu lachen. Auch die Elben sahen sie etwas überrascht an. Der älteste der drei Zwerge sagte: „Ihr wollt in den Krieg? In den Kampf? Eine Frau hat dort nichts zu suchen!" Wieder lachten sie. Doch Élenar fand das Ganze überhaupt nicht belustigend. Ernst sah sie alle an. Auch ihre Freunde. Sie richtete sich auf ihre volle Größe auf und erst jetzt bemerkten sie, wie viel Mut und Stolz sie ausstrahlte. In ihren Augen konnte man Entschlossenheit und Furchtlosigkeit erkennen. Wie eine wahrhaftige Königin stand sie vor ihnen. „Das ist also das Problem. Nur weil ich eine Frau bin. Es ist doch völlig egal, ob ich ein Mann oder eine Frau bin. Sauron ist es auch egal. Er wird uns alle töten. Er wird nicht darauf achten, wen er tötet.... Ich beherrsche Schwert und Bogen genau so gut wie jeder andere gut kämpfende Mann und ich fürchte den Tod nicht." Diese Worte saßen. Das Lachen der anderen verschwand sofort aus ihren Gesichtern, aber trotzdem waren sie damit nicht einverstanden.

Doch noch immer verlor sie diese Ausstrahlung und Aura nicht und sah alle ernst und entschlossen an. Gandalf räusperte sich. „Ich finde, sie hat absolut Recht. Es ist egal, ob nun eine Frau oder ein Mann kämpft. Sauron ist es auch egal und ich kenne sie schon sehr lange. Ich weiß was in ihr steckt und außerdem besitzt sie etwas, das auf unseren Reise sehr behilflich seien kann. Doch finde ich, wir sollten die Meinung des Ringträgers hören." Und alle sahen auf Frodo. Betroffen sah er die blonde Frau an. „Ich bin der Meinung, sie sollte mitkommen. Ich weiß, was sie alles schon getan hat. Mit dem Feind hat sie gekämpft und mir das Leben gerettet. Ich würde mich schuldig fühlen, wenn sie nicht mitkäme, denn mir ist sie sehr lieb." Nun lächelte Élenar ihn dankbar an. Elrond kam wieder zu Wort. „Zehn Gefährten. So sei es. Ihr bildet die Gemeinschaft des Ringes."

Die Ratsversammlung war nun beendet. Alle verließen die Halle. Fast alle. Die Gefährten und Elrond sprachen noch ein wenig über die kommende Reise und über ihre Mission. Aber eine blieb nicht. Élenar ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie war voller Zorn und völlig empört. Wieso konnte man sie nicht genauso als Frau akzeptieren wie als Mann? So entwürdigt war sie noch nie. Aber was war es? Lag es an ihrem Aussehen? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie wollte nur, dass man sie als kämpfende Frau respektiert. Die Frau betrat ihr Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Dort blieb sie eine ganze Weile und sah zum Himmel empor. Als es anfing zu dämmern, nahm sie ihr Schwert und verließ sie ihr Zimmer. Im Osten des Hauses war eine Art Pavillon, dort hin begab sie sich. Früher war sie oft dort, wenn sie etwas bedrückte und man konnte auch wunderbar zum Fluss hinunter sehen und das ganze Tal bewundern. Viele Minuten sah sie in die Ferne. Der Duft des Wasser und des Waldes genoss sie sehr und die letzten Lieder der Vögel verstummten. Die Glocken zum Abendmahl läuteten plötzlich, doch sie ging nicht. Élenar wollte mit niemanden im Moment reden, genauso wenig wollte sie einen Mann erblicken. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein, das sie tun könnte. Sie zog ihr Schwert und betrachtete es genau. Es hieß Nanoél. Lang war es und geschmiedet von elbischer Hand. Es leuchtete blau auf, wenn Orks in der Nähe waren. Lange ist es her, seit sie es als Geschenk von Elrond erhielt. Mit ihrer linken Hand nahm sie ihr blondes Haar, das fast zu ihren Hüften reichte, und legte die Klinge an. Die Klinge war scharf und wenn sie ihr Haar kürzen würde, dann würde sie nicht ganz so "weiblich" aussehen. Sie war bereit es abzuschneiden, als sie auf einmal von hinten am linken Arm gepackt wurde und eine kräftige Stimme erklang. „Was macht ihr da? Seit ihr von allen guten Geistern verlassen?" Voller Schreck drehte sie sich um und ließ aber dabei ihr Schwert fallen. Dabei streifte die Klinge die Hand der Person. Dies verursachte einen Schnitt, aus dem ein wenig Blut heraus quoll. „E- es tut mir schrecklich Leid, Herr Boromir. Ich konnte nicht wissen... Seid Ihr verletzt?" Élenar war ganz entsetzt und erschrocken. Der dunkelblondharrige Mann sah sie jedoch freundlich an und lächelte. „Macht Euch keine Gedanken darüber. Ist ja nichts schlimmes passiert, denn eigentlich war es ja meine Schuld. Ich hätte Euch nicht so erschrecken dürfen." Von einem Moment zum anderen wurde Élenar wieder ernst. „Was wollt Ihr hier? Geht Ihr denn nicht speisen?", sagte sie streng. „Das selbe könnte ich Euch auch fragen. Wieso kommt Ihr nicht zur Tafel?" „Ich habe keinen Hunger!", sagte sie schlicht und kurz. „Ihr habt also keinen Hunger! Und was sollte die Aktion gerade?" Im ersten Augenblick antwortete die Frau nicht und sah ihn nur an. Sie bewunderte ihn sehr. Groß, stolz und stark und als Krieger bekannt. Dann wandte sie aber ihren Blick wieder von ihm ab. „Das geht Euch gar nichts an." „Wohl war. Doch kann ich es nicht ignorieren. Gesehen habe ich Euch, bei der Sitzung und gehört habe ich Eure Worte. Stolz und entschlossen seit Ihr, doch sehe ich, dass Ihr leidet und voller Kummer seid." Élenar gab darauf keine Antwort und blickte ins Freie. Boromir fuhr fort. „Und als ich Euch nicht bei Tisch sah, bin ich nach Euch suchen gegangen. Ich dachte mir, Ihr könntet etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen." „Wenn ich unter Gesellschaft sein will, dann wäre ich zur Tisch gekommen!", antwortete Élenar schnippisch, „Ich will allein sein. Bitte geht!" Sie kehrte ihm den Rücken und sah zu den Sternen hinauf. Der Mond leuchtete hell, es war Vollmond. Der Schein des Mondes schien auf sie und nun sah sie noch mehr wie ein Elb aus. Doch Boromir ließ nicht locker. „Sagt mir, was Euch bedrückt, hohe Frau!" Ohne ihn anzusehen sprach die blondhaarige Frau: „Ihr seid ein Mann, Ihr versteht das nicht!" „Doch möchte ich es versuchen, Euch zu verstehen!" Still sah sie ins Tal hinunter und als er sie anblickte, schien ihm, dass etwas in ihr sich erweichte, wie ein strenger Frost sich vor den ersten blassen Vorzeichen des Frühlings zurückzieht. Sie wandte sich wieder an Boromir. Eine Träne trat ihr ins Auge und lief die Wange hinunter wie ein schimmernder Regentropf. Ihr hoch erhobenes Haupt senkte sich ein wenig. Leise, als spräche sie eher zu sich selbst als zu ihm, sagte sie dann: „Ich hasse es, wenn man sagt, eine Frau gehöre nicht in den Krieg! Ich will nicht im Hause herumsitzen und hoffen, dass die Menschen, die mir lieb sind, noch am Leben sind. Ich will kämpfen und die Menschen beschützen. Ich will für etwas kämpfen! Denn ich bin keine Hausfrau, ich bin eine Schildjungfrau! Und ich will auch so behandelt und respektiert werden!" Boromir musste lächeln, so sehr ihm das Herz auch vor Mitleid überfloss. „Ich habt und verdient meinen Respekt, denn in meinem Land und nie zuvor habe ich eine Frau getroffen, die so viel Stärke und Entschlossenheit ausstrahlt, wie Ihr. In Gondor gibt es viele schöne Frauen, aber als ich hier in Bruchtal ankam und Euch erblickte, wusste ich, dass es kein schöneres Geschöpf gibt. Stark, ernst und wunderschön, aber voller Kummer und Liebreiz, das ich nicht übersehen kann." Nun sah Élenar ihm in die Augen und sah wie viel Ernst und Zartgefühl ihm in den Augen stand. „Glaubt Ihr etwa auch, ich sei ein Elb?", sagte sie, doch so stolz ihre Worte auch klangen, kamen sie nicht mehr aus vollem Herzen, und zum ersten Mal hatte sie selbst ein Bedenken. Sie befürchtete, dieser große Recke, der so ernst und mild zugleich war, könnte sie für ein launisches Kind halten. „Seid Ihr es denn nicht? Ich glaube es, denn ich hatte bis jetzt keine Menschenfrau gesehen, die Euch etwas voraus hatte." Sie antwortete nicht, sie rührte sich auch nicht, sie sah Boromir nur ernst versuchend an. Ihr vielen die Worte Gimlis wieder ein. „Ihr denkt also wie Herr Gimli! Doch ich muss Euch enttäuschen... Ich bin ein Mensch genau wie Ihr oder Aragorn." Mit dieser Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Oh, Verzeihung! Ich dachte nur... Ihr seht einem Elb nämlich sehr ähnlich." „Ich weiß, das sagen viele... doch Ihr müsst Euch nicht dafür entschuldigen." „Von wo kommt Ihr aber dann?" „Aus dem Norden." Boromir hob die Augenbraun. „Aus dem Norden? Dies ist sehr ungewöhnlich, denn die meisten Menschen dort haben dunkle Haare. Ihr hingegen seht so aus, als kämet Ihr aus Rohan, wart Ihr schon einmal dort?" „Ich bin viele Jahre mit Gandalf gereist, aber in Rohan war ich noch nie. Geschweige denn in Gondor, aber ich kenne viele Geschichten von dort." „Na dann, wenn sich einmal die Gelegenheit erweist, dann möchte ich Euch mein Heimatland zeigen. Minas Tirith, Osgiliath und das schöne Ithilien. Aber nur wenn Ihr wollt." Zum ersten Mal nach langem sah er sie wieder lächeln. „Gern. Ich freue mich darauf!" Eine peinliche Stille trat ein und man konnte nur das Rauschen des Wasserfalles hören. Élenar sah wieder zum Himmel hinauf und plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, als ob der Krieger aus Gondor sie die ganze Zeit ansah. Allmählich wurde ihr das zu viel und es wurde ihr heiß. „I- ich werde jetzt in mein Zimmer gehen. Vielen Dank. Gute Nacht." Ohne ihn anzusehen ging sie an ihm vorbei und wollte schon ins Haus gehen. „Wartet! Euer Schwert!", rief Boromir und Élenar blieb prompt stehen. Ihr Schwert, sie hatte es glatt vergessen. Der dunkelblondhaarige Mann hob das Schwert auf und sah es genau an. „Echt bemerkenswert! Ein echt gutes Schwert. Ihr sagtet, Ihr könntet genauso gut mit dem Schwert umgehen wie jeder andere gut kämpfende Mann. Ich würde Euch gern mal herausfordern, um zu testen, ob das stimmt, was Ihr sagt." Er übergab ihr das Schwert und sie sah noch einmal in diese grünen Augen. Élenar nickte und wollte erneuert ins Haus gehen. „Gute Nacht! Macht aber keinen Unsinn, verstanden?" Sie blickte zurück, da sie nicht verstand, was er meinte, doch gleich darauf wusste sie es. Sie steckte ihr Schwert zurück in die Scheide und lächelte noch ein letztes Mal. Dann aber ging sie weiter.

Kapitel 7 – Elronds Geschenk

Gedankenverloren ging sie durch die Gänge ohne ein Ziel. Ihr Herz raste wie wild und sie hörte noch immer Boromirs Worte, wie ein Echo und sie sah zu Boden. Plötzlich rammte sie jemanden. Erschrocken sah die blondhaarige Schildmaid auf und kam in die Gegenwart wieder zurück. Es war Elrond. Gutmütig und freundlich sah er sie an. „Oh, verzeiht mir, Herr! Es war keine Absicht. Ich war mit den Gedanken wo anders." „Ich weiß wo du warst. Und ich sehe du hast meinen Rat zu Herze genommen. Das freut mich. Doch möchte ich mit dir reden. Komm mit!" Er wandte sich um und Élenar wunderte sich, folgte ihn aber. Der Elb führte sie zur selben Terrasse, wo Élenar Frodo, Gandalf und Bilbo heute in der Früh getroffen hatte. Die Nacht hatte den Tag schon ganz besiegt und die Sterne leuchteten hell. Durch diese und dem Vollmond war es aber wie, als wäre noch Tag. „Ich möchte mit dir über deine Entscheidung reden.", begann Elrond. Élenar sah ihn fragend an. „Seit du 7 Jahre warst, kenn ich dich nun schon. Und ich liebe dich wie meine eigene Tochter und desshalb möchte ich, dass du dir das noch mal überlegst, mit nach Mordor zu gehen. Auf dieser Reise kann so viel passieren. Nicht der weiseste Mann kann diese Zukunft voraussehen. Ihr könntet scheitern und dich zu verlieren, wäre nicht zu ertragen. Arwen denkt genauso und du weißt das." Élenars Blick wurde ernst, doch sie sah ihn entschlossen an. „Ich brauche mir nichts noch mal zu überlegen. Ich weiß was ich will! Nach der Sitzung war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mitkommen sollte, denn ich wollte nicht auf der Reise in Schutz genommen werden und ständig die Vorwürfe hören, ich sei ein Frau und eine Frau gehöre nicht in den Krieg. Aber nun bin ich mir sicher. Ich werde mitkommen und niemand kann mich aufhalten." Es sah so aus, als ob in ihren Augen etwas aufblitzen würde, so sehr entschlossen war sie. Doch Elrond lächelte. „Wohl war, ich kann dich nicht aufhalten. Niemand kann das. Dafür bist du viel zu dickköpfig und eigenwillig. Doch ich weiß, dass deine Entscheidung nicht nur von Ehre und Stolz abhängt. Da ist noch etwas anderes, dass dich noch entschlossener gemacht hat, als zuvor." Die blonde Frau senkte ihren Kopf. „Ja, Ihr habt recht. Doch möchte ich nicht mehr darüber reden. Ich bin noch zu verwirrt und habe noch keinen klaren Gedanken." Nun sah sie wieder zu ihm auf und der Elb lächelte wieder. „Ich kann dich verstehen, denn in dieser Situation, wie vorhin, warst du noch nie." „Wie meint Ihr das? Ich verstehen nicht ganz." „Ich habe euch gesehen. Dich und den Krieger aus Gondor, Boromir. Ich sah in deinen Augen etwas aufleuchten, das sonst nie erscheint, wenn du jemanden ansiehst. Deine Blicke sind wie tausend Worte." Jetzt wurde Élenar etwas rötlich, etwas, dass ihr sonst nie passieren würde. Doch Elrond hatte Recht. Sie verhält sich ganz anders Boromir gegenüber als wie bei den anderen. „Doch Schluss mit langen Reden, Élenar. Ich möchte dir etwas mit auf deine Reise geben." In seiner Hand hielt er eine Kette. Eine Kette, die silbern und glitzernd im Mondschein leuchtete. Der Anhänger war weiß, mit fünf kleinen Edelsteinen, die eine Art Blume ergaben. Élenar war völlig überrascht. Es war der Abendstern. Arwen trug auch so eines. „Aber...... Das kann ich nicht annehmen!" „Oh doch! Ich schenke es dir. Es soll dir Kraft und Hoffnung geben, wenn deine Kräfte schwinden und deine Hoffnung erlischt. Es wird dir ein Licht sein an dunklen Orten. Nimm es! Es soll nicht nur eine Kraftspende sein, es soll dir auch zeigen, dass du eine Familie hast, die dich liebt und hofft, dass du alles gut überstehen wirst!"

Nun wurden Élenars Augen wieder feucht und sie versuchte dies zu verbergen, doch ohne Erfolg. Sie wusste, sie hatte eine Familie, auch wenn ihre richtige tot war, und das war für sie das größte Geschenk. Dankbar umarmte sie den Elb und beide wussten, dass dies ein Abschied war und dass sie sich nicht so schnell wieder sehen würden. Die Frau nahm die Kette und legte sie um ihren Hals. Elrond lächelte und wirkte stolz. Élenar verbeugte sich und verließ die Terrasse. Eilig und zügig ging sie in ihr Zimmer. Für heute war es genug. Sie war müde und sie wollte nun niemanden mehr begegnen. Vor allem nicht Boromir. Die blonde Schildmaid war zwar dankbar über seine tröstlichen Worte, doch sie wollte kein peinliches Gespräch mehr führen und ihm in die Augen sehen, konnte sie auch nicht mehr. Sie hatte Angst, er könnte in ihr etwas erweichen sehen oder an ihren Blicken erkennen, was sie gerade denkt.

Élenar ging zu Bett. Lange lag sie wach im Bett und versuchte zu schlafen, doch die letzten zwei Gespräche hielt sie wach. All das was Elrond gesagt hatte war wahr, sie verhielt sich anders und das wollte sie verbergen. Wenn sie erweichen würde, dann wäre sie schwach und das durfte sie nicht werden, sonst würde man sie nie respektieren. Nun wollte Élenar nicht mehr daran denken, doch sie konnte nicht. Immer wieder gingen ihr die Worte Boromirs durch den Kopf und das machte sie wahnsinnig. Unruhig wälzte sie sich im Bett. „Ach, das ist doch absurd!", dachte sie wütend über sich selbst. Dann nahm die Frau ihre Kette und betrachtete. Sie war wunderschön und Élenar war dankbar für dieses Geschenk. Sie würde es in Ehren halten und endlich konnte sie einschlafen.

Die Gefährten blieben noch ein paar Wochen in Bruchtal. Es gefiel ihnen sehr und für die Hobbits war es die beste Gelegenheit, Elben und ihre Kultur mal so richtig kennenzulernen. Sam war begeistert von der elbischen Küche und es wurde ihm viele neue Dinge über Gartenpflege gezeigt. Es war das reinste Paradies und keine Spur von Krieg. Meist zu Abend wurde viel gesungen und es wurden Geschichten ausgetauscht, da waren Merry und Pippin in ihrem Element. Es wurde auch nie langweilig, dafür sorgten sie. Auch Élenar war bei ihnen. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich so zu verhalten, als wäre nichts passiert. Auch Boromir gegenüber.

Aragorn war nur selten zu sehen. Zwar kam er zu den Mahlzeiten zur Tafel aber sonst sah man ihn nur wenig. Manchmal sah man ihn öfters alleine auf der Terrasse sitzen und laß ein Buch, manchmal aber auch redete er mit Elrond oder Arwen. Zu Tisch war er auch immer etwas ruhig, aber Élenar schaffte es sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Um so länger die blondhaarige Frau mit den anderen beisammen war, um so mehr mochte Élenar sie. Legolas war ein toller Geschichtenerzähler. Er berichtete von seiner Heimat, dem Düsterwald. Auch Gimli erwies sich als sehr freundlich und witzig. Zum Abendmahl saß er neben Élenar, beugte sich etwas zu ihr, so dass nur sie ihn hören konnte und sprach etwas leiser: „Es tut mir Leid, was ich über Euch gesagt habe, Herrin. Ich dachte, Ihr seit ein Elb, aber dann hat mich Herr Boromir aufgeklärt. Ihr seit ein Mensch und bitte verzeiht mir, wenn ich Euch beleidigt habe." Élenar war über diese Worte sehr überrascht und sie musste lächeln. „Ach, vergeben und vergessen! Und nennt mich nicht Herrin, denn ich bin keine. Nennt mich einfach Élenar und Ihr könnt mich auch duzen, wenn Ihr wollt. Wir alle werden auf unserer Reise viel miteinander zu tun haben und es klinge seltsam, wenn wir uns dann noch immer mit „Ihr und Euch" ansprechen würden." Der Zwerg lachte auf. „Ihr,... Verzeihung... du hast Recht!"

Anfang Dezember mussten sie dann aufbrechen und es viel ihnen schwer sich von Bruchtal wieder zu trennen. Am Abend vor der Abreise wurde noch fleißig gespeist und sie hielten es für schlau, sich früh zu Bette zu begeben, denn morgen mussten sie sehr früh aufstehen und sie wollten noch die Gelegenheit ausnützen, in einem warmen Bett zu schlafen, denn ab morgen würden sie auf kaltem, feuchtem Boden schlafen müssen.

Der Morgen brach an und jeder war schon auf den Beinen. Für Pippin und Merry war es schwer, so früh aufstehen zu müssen, denn sie waren gewohnt, lange ausschlafen zu können. Im Hof von Bruchtal wurde alles vorbereitet. Das Pony Lutz kam mit, er sollte den Proviant und die Versorgung tragen und Sam kümmerte sich um ihn.

Nun standen alle zehn Gefährten vor dem Eingangstor von Bruchtal. Aragorn, Boromir und Élenar für die Menschen; Gimli für die Zwerge; Legolas für die Elben; Frodo, Sam, Pippin und Merry für die Hobbits und Gandalf der Graue. Es wurde nicht viel an Waffen mitgenommen, nur das Notwendigste, denn sie hofften mehr auf Heimlichkeit, nicht auf Kampfkraft. Aragorn trug sein Schwert und einen Bogen mit einem Köcher am Rücken; Legolas nahm seinen Bogen, Pfeile und seine zwei Elbenschwerter mit; Gimli hatte seine Axt; Élenar nahm ihr Schwert und Pfeil und Bogen mit; Boromir trug sein Schwert, ein großes, rundes Schild trug er am Rücken und sein Schlachthorn; Gandalf hatte Glamdring und seinen Stab und die Hobbits hatten jeder ein Schwert (Frodo bekam von Bilbo das Schwert Stich, welches von Elben geschmiedet wurde und blau leuchtet, wenn Orks in der Nähe sind). Alle wurden von Elrond mit dicker, warmer Kleidung versehen, mit pelzgefütterten Jacken und Mänteln. Essvorräte, Decken, Kleidung zum Wechseln und anderes, was man auf Reisen braucht, trug Lutz das Pony aus Bree. Die Gefährten wurden von den Elben, Elrond und Arwen verabschiedet. „Ich wünsche euch viel Glück und hoffe es wird euch hold sein. Eure Erfolg hängt davon ab, ob Mittelerde ein zweites Mal in die Finsternis stürzt, oder ob Sauron für immer vernichtet wird und wir alle wieder in Frieden leben können." Niemand lachte, kein Lied und keine Musik war zu hören. Schließlich wandten sich die Gefährten zum Gehen und tauchten schweigend in die Morgendämmerung ein. Sie gingen über die Brücke und stiegen langsam den steilen Pfad hinan, der aus dem tiefen Bruchtal hinaus führte, bis sie auf das Hochmoor kamen, wo der Wind durch das Heidekraut pfiff. Sie warfen noch einen Blick auf das Letzte gastlich Haus und schritten davon.

An der Bruinenfurt verließen sie die Straße und gingen auf schmalen Pfaden südwärts durch das hügelige Land. Diese Richtung gedachten sie 40 Tage den Pfad westlich des Nebelgebirges zu folgen. Wenn ihnen das Glück hold bleiben würde, dann würde die Pforte von Rohan für sie offen sein. Dort würden sie dann in östliche Richtung noch Mordor abbiegen. Das Land war hier viel unebener und kahler, doch sie hofften den Blick unfreundlicher Augen zu entziehen. Saurons Späher sahen sie nur selten, denn diese Wege, außer den Bewohnern von Bruchtal, kannten sonst niemand.

Gandalf ging voraus, neben ihm Frodo. Die anderen folgten, mit Legolas, der vortreffliche Augen hatte, als Letztem. Der erste Teil ihrer Wanderung war hart und verdrießlich. Die Gruppe behielt nur wenig davon in Erinnerung, nur den Wind, der eisig von den Bergen im Osten herab blies. Die Hobbits stampften nur so dahin und kämpften gegen die Müdigkeit. Jeden Tag sah das Land noch genauso aus, wie am Tag zuvor, es kam ihnen so vor, als ob sie überhaupt nicht voran kämen.

Südlich von Bruchtal stiegen sie höher an und zogen sich ein wenig nach Westen. Es gab nur wenige Pfade, und oft führten sie an den Rand eines Abgrunds oder in tückische Sümpfe hinunter.

Kapitel 8 – Der Pass von Caradhras

Vierzehn Tage waren sie nun unterwegs, als das Wetter umschlug. Der Wind ließ nach und kam nur noch leicht vom Süden. Die dichten Wolken stiegen höher und zerstreuten sich, und die Sonne kam hervor, hell und blass. Nach einem langen, mühsamen Nachtmarsch stolperten sie in einen kalten, klaren Morgen hinein. Weit im Süden konnte Élenar die Umrisse hoher Berge erkennen. Links von dieser Kette erhoben sich drei Gipfel. Es waren Baraz, Zirak und Schatûr. Schon einmal hatte sie diese Berge erblickt. Der größte Gipfel ragte wie ein mit Schnee gekrönter Zahn in den Himmel.

Gegen Mittag machte die Gemeinschaft bei einem niedrigen Hügelkamm Rast. Sam packte das Geschirr aus, machte Feuer und begann etwas Essen zubereiten. Legolas sah sich die Gegend an und Gandalf rauchte Pfeifenkraut, Gimli saß neben ihm. „Würde mich jemand nach meiner Meinung fragen, was natürlich keiner tut, wie ich weiß, dann würde ich vorschlagen das wir einen Umweg machen. Gandalf, wir könnten durch die Minen Morias gehen. Mein Vetter Balin würde uns einen königlichen Empfang bereiten!", sagte der Zwerg, doch Gandalf sah in ernst an. „Nein, Gimli. Den Weg durch Moria würde ich nur einschlagen, wenn ich keine andere Wahl hätte."

Währenddessen versuchte Boromir Merry und Pippin das Schwertkämpfen ein wenig beizubringen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die zwei Hobbits sehr schnell lernten. "Zwei, eins, fünf. Gut, sehr gut!", lobte er Pippin, der gerade gut gekontert hatte. Aragorn rauchte auch Pfeifenkraut und sah den drein zu, Élenar saß neben ihm. „Beweg deine Füße.", meinte der Waldläufer freundlich und Pippin nickte. "Gar nicht schlecht, Pippin", sagte Merry und übernahm Pippins Stelle. "Danke!" Merry, der sein letztes Stück Brot verschlang, hielt sein Schwert und wehrte die Hiebe Boromirs ab. „Beweg dich mehr, Merry! Du bist nicht angewachsen!", meinte Élenar lachend und stand auf. Sie stellte sich zu dem Hobbit und führte seine Hand mit ihrer. „Wenn du dich mehr bewegst, hast du viel mehr Möglichkeiten anzugreifen, oder zu kontern. Dem Gegner fällt es auch schwerer, dich zu treffen!" Élenar zog ihr Schwert und zeigte es ihm genau. „Gut, verstehst du?" Der Hobbit nickte. „Das gilt auch für dich, Pippin!", sagte Élenar zu Pippin gewandt. Nun übernahm wieder Pippin und versuchte das zu befolgen, was ihm seine Gefährtin vorgeschlagen hatte. Pippin konterte hervorragend, doch er war etwas zu voreilig und ließ sich das Schwert von Boromir aus der Hand schlagen. „Au!", rief Pippin und zog die Hand zurück. Der Krieger aus Gondor schrak auf. "Oh, verzeih mir!", und wollte schon nachsehen, ob er ihn verletzt hatte. Doch der Hobbit stand auf und schlug ihm auf sein Schienbein. Boromir stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, es sah aber eher gespielt aus. Merry kam dazu, schließlich musste er seinem Freund Pippin helfen. "Auf ihn! Es lebe das Auenland!" Boromir stürzte zu Boden und die zwei Hobbits überfielen ihn. Sie fingen an zu lachen, doch Merry und Pippin hatten keine Chance gegen ihn. „Halt ihn fest!", rief Merry. Bei diesen Anblick konnte Élenar einfach nicht widerstehen zu schmunzeln. „Zwei gegen einen, ist das nicht ein wenig unfair?" Mit diesen Worten ging sie auf Merry zu und fing ihn an zu kitzeln, dieser sich dann vor Lachen am Boden wälzte. Pippin musste ihm zu Hilfe eilen und sprang auf ihren Rücken. Überrascht von dieser Aktion fiel die blonde Frau auch zu Boden. Aragorn konnte auch ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Die Hobbits hatten jedoch keine Chance und standen wieder auf. „Ihr Menschen seit so groß, da kann man ja nie als Hobbit gegen auch gewinnen!", meinte Merry lachend. Die vier nahmen wieder ihre Schwerter und machten weiter. „Du stehst schon wieder wie angewurzelt da, Merry!", ermahnte Boromir freundlich. Wütend über sich selbst schüttelte der Betroffene den Kopf. „Macht einmal eine Pause... Wie wäre es, wenn ihr mal zu seht?", meinte er, dabei sah er Élenar an. Die Hobbits sahen ihn skeptisch an. „Élenar und ich kämpfen gegeneinander und ihr beobachtet unsere Schritte und Bewegungen genau, einverstanden?" Ohne eine Antwort ließen sich die Kleinen neben Aragorn nieder und warteten gespannt. Élenar stellte sich gegenüber von Boromir und machte sich bereit zum Kampf, dabei sah sie ihr Gegenüber entschlossen an. Nun konnte sie beweisen, dass sie mit Schwert genauso gut kämpfen könne wie alle anderen. Die Schildmaid stellte sich in Angriffsstellung. Ihr Haar und ihr Schwert glänzten ihm Sonnenlicht. Sie sah in streng an und sprach: „Haltet Euch nicht zurück, nur weil ich eine Frau bin. Ich will einen fairen Kampf!" Boromir machte den Anfang und Élenar weichte geschickt aus. Jetzt griff die Frau an und auch Boromir wehrte den Schlag ab. Sie hatten nicht vor den anderen ein Haar zu krümmen, aber ihn auch nicht gewinnen zu lassen. Der dunkelblondhaarige Krieger stellte sehr schnell fest, dass was sie gesagt hatte, wahr war. Sie konnte sehr gut mit ihrem Schwert umgehen und das beeindruckte ihn sehr.

Man konnte nicht erkennen, wer von ihnen besser war. Sobald Boromir angriff, blockte Élenar ab und umgekehrt. Die Schwerter klirrten und Élenar setzte zum Angriff an, doch ihr Gegner blockte erneuert und sie behielten diese Position. Nun versuchten die beiden den anderen durch Kraft weg zu drücken. Es war klar, dass Boromir im Vorteil war und daher auch stärker war. Doch Élenar ließ nicht locker. Entschlossen und stur sah sie ihn an, ihr Gegenüber aber lächelte nur. Dann tat er etwas, etwas, dass sie in ihren kühnsten Träume nie erwartet hätte. Der Kämpfer aus Gondor zog sein Schwert zurück, kam auf sie zu und küsste sie. Entgeistert und wie versteinert sah sie ihn an. Ihr Schwert glitt ihr aus der Hand und fiel klirrend zu Boden. Die Hobbits hoben die Augenbraun, selbst sie hatten nicht im geringsten damit gerechnet. „Wir sollen doch genau auf die Bewegungen von ihnen achten. Gehört das etwa auch dazu?", fragte Merry spaßig zu Pippin. Der Waldläufer jedoch schmunzelte.

Noch immer rührte sie sich nicht und Boromir hatte ein wenig Bedenken. „Verzeih mir, ich war ein wenig zu voreilig." Endlich fasste Élenar wieder klaren Gedanken und schluckte. „I- ist schon in Ordnung." Die blondhaarige Menschenfrau hob ihr Schwert wieder auf und stellte sich wieder in Position. Sie versuchte es so gut es ging, es zu ignorieren. „Machen wir einfach weiter, immerhin steht der Sieger noch nicht fest." Diesmal griffen beide gleichzeitig an und plötzlich zuckte Élenar zusammen, Boromir schlug ihr das Schwert aus der Hand und verursachte eine Schnittfläche auf ihrer Hand. Der Schmerz durchflutete Élenars Hand nur kurz, denn sie wurde abgelenkt. Sie hatte Bilder vor ihren Augen. Ein großer sich schnell bewegender Schwarm Vögel kamen auf die Gruppe zu. Es waren Späher Sarumans.

Die Bilder verschwanden und die blonde Frau kehrte wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Ihr fiel auf, dass sie am Boden lag und Boromir, der ihre Hand hielt, und die anderen neben ihr knieten. Blitzschnell erhob sie sich und sprach aufgeregt: „Späher Sarumans, sie kommen auf uns zu!" Ihre Freunde sahen sie fragend an. „Sie hat Recht! Seht, Crebain aus Dunland!", rief Legolas, der durch seinen Elbenaugen die Vögel genau erkennen konnte und ihm der Schwarm schon aufgefallen war. Sie sahen gegen Süden und erkannten einen großen Wolkenfetzen, der sich schnell gegen den Wind bewegte. „In Deckung!", rief Aragorn und jeder reagierte sofort. Schnell löschte Sam das gemachte Feuer und versteckte die Sachen. Frodo nahm Decken und seine Sachen und versteckte sich unter einem Felsvorsprung. Die anderen sammelten ihre Sachen ebenfalls zusammen und versteckten sich unter Fels und Busch.

Die Crebain flogen über ihnen. Sie sahen aus wie Raben, nur ein wenig größer, sie schrien aber schrill und laut. Gespannt wartete jeder, bis die Späher sich verzogen. Endlich! Sie waren außer Sicht. Vorsichtig trat die Gemeinschaft aus ihren Verstecken. „Das sind Späher Sarumans. Sie kundschaften den Weg im Süden aus. Wir müssen über den Pass des Caradhras gehen.", sprach Gandalf und sah zum Gipfel des Berges hinauf.

Gegen diese Entscheidung hatte niemand was aus zusetzten, doch später wurde ihnen klar, wie sehr sie sich getäuscht hatten. Der Weg war hart und verzweifelnd. An manchen Tagen schien die Sonne und sie waren froh über jeden einzelnen Sonnenstrahl, doch an manchen anderen Tagen schneite es nur. Nicht einmal die wärmste Kleidung konnte irgend etwas gegen die Kälte und den Wind ausrichten. Während dem Marsch wurde nur wenig gesprochen und wenn sie sprachen, dann nur sehr leise, denn sie wussten, dass die Diener Sarumans ihnen folgten und sie versuchten so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein.

Die Nachtwache wurde immer abgewechselt. Mal hielt Sam drei Stunden Wache und wurde dann von Aragorn abgelöst. Aber meist gesellte sich ein zweiter dazu, damit er nicht so alleine war und zu sehen musste, wie die anderen schliefen. Ein anderer Grund war das Heulen der Wölfe. Schon seit zwei Tagen wurden sie von Wölfen verfolgt, die natürlich unter Sarumans Dienst standen. Auch der viele Schnee fiel ihnen zur Last. Öfters mussten Aragorn und Boromir die Hobbits tragen, da der Schnee meist sehr hoch war und die Hobbits versinken würden.

In der sechsten Nacht, seit dem der Entschluss feststand den Pass von Caradhras zu besteigen, hielt Élenar Nachtwache. Frodo saß neben ihr angelehnt und schlief. Eigentlich wollte er ihr Gesellschaft leisten, doch nach einiger Zeit überfiel ihm die Müdigkeit und er war eingeschlafen. Élenar sah ins Feuer, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hörten. Sie horchte noch einmal genau, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie es sich vielleicht nur eingebildet haben könnte, doch sie hatte sich nicht geirrt. Wölfe heulten und waren ganz nah bei ihren Lager. Élenar weckte Frodo. „Wach auf, schnell!" Schläfrig und beklommen sah er zu ihr auf, doch dann ertönte das Heulen wieder und er wurde sofort hell wach. „Wir müssen die anderen wecken!" Er hatte den Satz zu Ende gesprochen und schon sprangen sie auf und weckten die anderen. Élenar wusste, die Wölfe würden angreifen und es würde zum Kampf kommen, so sehr ihr es auch Leid tat, sie musste die Tiere verjagen, wenn nötig sogar töten. Gandalf wusste sofort, was zu tun war. Er löschte das Feuer und er zog sein Schwert Glamdring. Sein Stab, in der linken Hand haltend, erleuchtete, damit man so ungefähr die Ahnung hatte, wo sie gerade waren und was auf sie zu kam. Die anderen machten sich für den Kampf bereit. Legolas nahm seinen Bogen und zielten ins Verborgene. So mutig und geduldig die Gruppe auch wartete, die Kälte war das Schlimmste. „Seit vorsichtig! Die Späher Sarumans sind gefährlich und die Wölfe sind keine gewöhnlichen. Sie sind größer und gefährlicher!", warnte Gandalf seine Gefährten. Das Heulen und das Tappen im Schnee der Wölfe wurde immer lauter und sie kamen näher. Doch es wurde noch schlimmer. Es begann heftig zu schneien, so verschlechterte sich die Sicht noch mehr.

Nun erblickten sie ihren Feind. Ein großer, brauner Wolf stand auf einem Felsvorsprung über ihnen. Er fletschte mit den Zähnen und seine Augen leuchteten unnatürlich rot. Er setzte zum Sprung an, doch Legolas war schneller. Der Pfeil traf ihn am Hals und das wilde Tier stürzte zu Boden. Das war der Auslöser, weshalb sie daraufhin von allen Seiten attackiert wurden. Es waren so um die zwanzig Wölfe und für die Hobbits sehr gefährlich. Sie hatten nur wenig Möglichkeiten die Wölfe anzugreifen, denn sie waren fast so groß wie sie selbst. Es entbrannte ein harter Kampf. Die Feinde waren zäh und konnten viel einstecken. Man musste sie töten, damit sie endlich Ruhe von ihnen hatten.

Gandalf stand vor dem Anführer des Rudels. Er fletschte die Zähne und knurrte. Er griff an, doch Gandalf blendete ihn mit dem Licht, das von seinem Stab ausging, und stach zu. Er jaulte ein letztes Mal auf und sank dann zu Boden. Da nun der Rudelführer erledigt war, wurden die anderen Wölfe unruhig und bekamen es mit der Angst zu tun. Sie ergriffen schnell die Flucht. „Wir müssen sofort weiter gehen! So sehr wir auch müde und erschöpft sind.", sagte Gandalf ernst und steckte sein Schwert wieder zurück. „Du hast Recht! Sie könnten wieder kommen.", meinte Aragorn zustimmend. Stöhnend packten die Hobbits ihre Decken und Sachen weg und beluden Lutz damit. Das Pony wieherte zufrieden, es war ihm auch nicht kalt, dafür sorgte sein weiches, dickes Fell.

Kurze Zeit später maschierten sie weiter und der Schneesturm wurde immer stärker. Jeder Schritt wurde immer anstrengender und der Schnee immer höher. Bald mussten Aragorn und Boromir die Hobbits tragen, da sie im Schnee nicht mehr voran kamen. Aragorn nahm Sam und Frodo und Boromir trug Merry und Pippin. Die Sicht wurde immer schlechter und Legolas ging vor ihnen. Elben haben die Gabe, nicht im Schnee einzusinken und desshalb war er der Einzige, der mühelos auf dem Schnee gehen konnte. Der Elb hörte leise tiefe Stimmen. „Es ist die Stimme des Berges!", rief er, damit die anderen ihn verstehen konnten. „Das ist Saruman! Er bringt den Berg zum Einsturz!", erwiderte Gandalf. „Wir müssen umkehren!", beteiligte sich nun Boromir, „Wir müssen zur Pforte von Rohan!" Es war sehr schwer einander zu verstehen. „Oder wir gehen durch die Minen von Moria!", meinte Gimli. „Nein. Der Ringträger sollte entscheiden!", sagte Gandalf und sah Frodo an. Zuerst überlegte Frodo genau und dann sprach er. „Wir gehen durch die Minen von Moria!" Gandalf nickte. „Dann ist es also beschlossen. Wir gehen durch die Minen von Moria!" Mit diesen Worten kehrten sie um und gingen wieder bergab. Nur diesmal nahmen sie nicht den gleichen Weg wie die letzten Tage. Sie kämpften sich das Gebirge schräg bergab und so ersparten sich die Gruppe viel Weg. Es fiel den Zehn auf, dass um so weiter sie bergab kamen um so ruhiger wurde wieder der Berg. Es gab keinen Zweifel. Es war Saruman, der versucht hatte den Berg zum Einstürzen zu bringen. Der Abstieg kostete ihnen nicht so viel Zeit und die Aussicht wurde klarer und die Sonne kam wieder hervor.

Von den Feinden hörten und sahen sie nichts mehr, seit sie vor vier Tage von den Wölfen angegriffen wurden. Die Gegend wurde felsig und rechts von ihnen waren noch vereinzelt Bäume und Tannen. Doch links von ihnen ragte eine glatte, graue Felswand empor. Es waren die Mauern von Moria. Die Luft war feucht, es hatte geregnet und die Dunkelheit der Nacht verschlang den Tag, es war Vollmond, doch er wurde von einigen Wolken verdeckt.

Lange Zeit maschierten sie die hohen, steilen Wände entlang, bis Gandalf bei einer Stelle anhielt, wo zwei kahle Bäume standen. Hinter ihnen ein kleiner, jedoch furchterregender See.

Kapitel 9 – Die Minen Morias

Die Gemeinschaft hielt an und ruhten sich ein wenig aus. Gandalf trat vor die Wand, gab Frodo seinen Hut und seinen Stab und prüfte die Wand mit den Händen ab. Er brummte Unverständliches vor sich hin und sah zum Himmel hinauf. Die Wolken verschoben sich und der Mond kam hervor. Plötzlich erschien auf der Wand, vor der, der Zauberer stand, ein Tor. Die Umrissen leuchteten wie das Mondlicht und man konnte eine Öffnung erkennen. Gandalf nahm seinen Stab und zeigte auf Zeichen, die hell auf der Tür standen. Sie waren elbisch und nicht alle konnten sie entziffern. „Die Tür Durins, Herr von Moria. Sprich Freund und tritt ein!" „Sprich Freund und tritt ein?", sagte Merry stirnrunzelnd. „Ja, wenn du ein Freund bist, musst du das Lösungswort sagen.", entgegnete Gandalf. Der Zauberer rief einige Worte. Manche auf elbisch, manche in ein einer Sprache, die Élenar nicht kannte.

Währenddessen entluden Aragorn und Sam das Pony Lutz. Es wurde nun gefährlich für das Pony und es würde ihrer Reise im Weg stehen. Sam stand, den Kopf gesunken, neben ihm und streichelte es. „Machs gut, Lutz." Aragorn gab Lutz einen Klaps auf den Hintern und das Pony trabte davon. Letztendlich gab es Gandalf auf, warf seinen Stab zu Boden und ließ sie neben Frodo kopfschüttelnd nieder. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es nicht.", murmelte Gandalf vor sich hin und überlegte weiter. Merry und Pippin warfen gelangweilt Steine in den See, doch Aragorn warnte sie: „Hört auf! Schreckt das Wasser nicht auf."

Plötzlich fiel Élenar etwas ein. Zwergen und Elben waren früher einmal gut befreundet. Also muss es etwas mit den Elben zu tun haben... Élenar stand auf und trat vor die steinerne Mauer. Gandalf und Frodo sahen auf. „Es ist ein Rätsel...", sprach sie und auch die anderen lauschten nun mit den Ohren. „Sprich Freund, und tritt ein... Das ist es! Das Elbische Wort für _Freund..._ Mellon!" Kaum ausgesprochen, teilte sich die Wand und zwei große Torbögen schwangen zur Seite. Alle sprangen auf und betrachteten das Tor mit Staunen. Élenar lächelte mit sich zufrieden, da sie endlich mal zu gebrauchen war. Die Gefährten betraten eine völlig dunkle Halle, nur der Eingang war durch das Mondlicht schwach beleuchtet. „Nun werdet ihr die Gastfreundschaft der Zwerge kennen lernen.", verkündete Gimli voller Freude. Gandalf sorgte für Licht, indem er den Stein auf seinen Stab erleuchtete. „Mein Vetter Balin wird uns einen königlichen Empfang bereiten. Sie ist eine Mine, eine Mine!", sprach Gimli weiter. Doch die Halle war nicht annähernd so, wie Gimli sie ihnen beschrieben hatte. Alles war total staubig und lauter Skelette lagen am Boden. „Das ist keine Mine, das ist ein Grab", stellte Boromir mit Entsetzten fest. Der Zwerg heulte vor Entsetzten und Schmerz bei dem Anblick seiner toten Artgenossen auf. „Wir hätten niemals hier herkommen dürfen. Wir hätten die Pforte von Rohan nehmen sollen! Lauft!" Plötzlich vernahmen sie einen Aufschrei und sie wirbelten herum. Frodo wurde von etwas am Fuß bepackt und in die Höhe gezogen. Die Gruppe rannte aus der Halle und erblickte das Grauen. Ein Dutzend Ranken schossen aus dem Wasser und einer hielt Frodo kopfüber am Knöchel fest. Sam, Merry und Pippin versuchten verzweifelt die Ranken zu durchtrennen, doch es waren zu viele. Die Größeren kamen auch zur Hilfe und schlugen die Ranken in zwei. Legolas beschoss sie mit Pfeilen. Élenar zog ihr Schwert und schlug zu. Es wurde immer brenzliger, der Kopf dieser rießen Krake tauchte auf und versuchte Frodo zu fressen. Der Hobbit schrie um Hilfe. Endlich, Boromir durchtrennte den Greifarm des Ungeheuers und fing Frodo auf. Er, Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas rannten zurück in die Halle und Élenar war die Letzte. Sie sorgte dafür, dass die anderen Hobbits sicher rein kamen. Das Ungeheuer stürzte ihnen hinterher, auf das Tor zu und verursachte einen Erdrutsch, der das Tor zum Einsturz brachte. Wie das Schicksal es so wollte, stolperte Élenar und ein größerer Stein klemmte ihr Bein ein und sie wurde von Staub und Steinen bedeckt. Schützend presste sie die Hände über ihren Kopf. Ihr Bein durchflutete einen höllen Schmerz, sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschah; wie betäubt lag sie da.

Die Gefährten starrten keuchend auf das Tor. Es war versperrt „Es bleibt uns nichts anderes über, als durch das dunkle und düstere Moria zu gehen", sagte Gandalf betrübt, „Ein Marsch von vier Tagen. Hoffen wir, dass unsere Anwesenheit unbemerkt bleibt. Kommt, folgt mir! Seid nun still." Er sah in die Runde und auf einmal weiteten sich seine Augen. „Wo..." Die anderen sahen ihn fragend an, sahen sich ebenfalls um und bemerkten nun mit Schrecken was fehlte. Sam sprach das aus, das jeder im Moment dachte. „Élenar" Wie von einer Biene gestochen, rannte Boromir als Erster zum verschütteten Eingang zurück. Die anderen folgten ihm. „Élenar!", rief er mit zittriger Stimme und begann Stein um Stein zu versetzten. Aragorn und Legolas taten es ihm gleich. „Das kann doch nicht sein!", rief Pippin aufgeregt, „Sie war doch hinter uns!" Die Hobbits konnten nur die kleineren Steine heben. „Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten... Die erste... Élenar ist draußen, am Leben oder tot.", erklärte Gimli nervös, „Die zweite... sie ist unter den Steinen... tot." Sie konnten sich beides nicht vorstellen. Sie wussten, bis hinaus würden sie es nie schaffen, dafür waren die Steine zu groß und zu schwer. Doch sie konnten ihre Freundin nicht aufgeben.

Gerade, als sie die Hoffnung ganz aufgaben und Aragorn versuchte Boromir klar zu machen, dass es nichts mehr nützte, legte Legolas einen Hohlraum frei, wo er den Oberkörper einer zusammen gekrümmten Gestalt wahr nahm. Die Hände lagen schützend über dem Kopf. An dem strohblonden Haar erkannte er die Gestalt. „Ich hab sie!", rief er den anderen zu. Die Mienen der Gesichter hellten sich blitzschnell auf. „Ihr Fuß ist eingeklemmt, aber sonst scheint sie keine weiteren Verletzungen zu haben." Der Krieger aus Gondor eilte zu dem Elb und gemeinsam befreiten sie Élenar aus den Steinen und Staub. Boromir saß nun am Boden und hielt die junge Schildmaid im Arm. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher ob sie noch lebte; Aragorn jedoch nahm ihren Arm und versicherte ihm, dass sie noch am Leben war. „Élenar?" Zur Antwort kam ein Husten und Élenar öffnete ihre Augen. Alle seufzten vor Erleichterung auf. Aragorn prüfte ihr Bein.

Als Élenar ihre Augen öffnete, erkannte sie zunächst alles nur verschwommen. Um ihr herum erspähte sie lauter Personen, die sie besorgt ansah. Erneuert musste die Frau husten. „Élenar!? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie nahm die Wort eher dumpf war; eher, als sprach jemand aus der Ferne. Noch einmal schloss sie die Augen und öffnete sie dann wieder. Nun verschwand der graue Schleier vor ihren Augen und sie erkannte, was um sie geschah. Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gandalf und Gimli knieten neben ihr und musterten sie besorgt. Aragorn versorgte ihr Bein und Gandalf fühlte ihr die Stirn. „Sie ist ganz unterkühlt. Gebt ihr Decken.", sagte der Zauberer bestimmt und die Hobbits taten wie ihnen geheißen. Ein weiters Mal schloss die blonde Frau ihre Augen und ihre Sinne wurden wieder normal. Auch die Schmerzen. Das Bein brannte furchtbar und ihr war eisig kalt. Jemand deckte sie zu. Élenar sah auf und erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wo sie genau war. Boromir hielt sie im Arm und wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihr. Normalerweise würde Élenar rot werden oder irgendwas sagen, doch momentan fühlte sie sich nicht danach. Statt dessen lächelte sie; etwas Besseres viel ihr nicht ein. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er ebenfalls lächelnd. „Ähm..." Die blonde Frau wusste nicht genau was sie sagen sollte und überlegte. Wie es ihr wohl geht? Sie war für gute zehn Minuten von Steinen begraben, ihr war eiskalt und ihr Bein schmerzte das es ärger nicht mehr geht und dann fragt man sie wie es ihr geht? Oh Gott, dachte sie auf einmal wie vom Blitz getroffen, wie konnte ich nur so denken? Élenar hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Jemand fragte sie, wie es ihr ging und sie... sie war wütend darüber. Immerhin, er kümmerte und sorgte sich um sie, das hatte zuvor noch niemand gemacht. „Gut", nuschelte sie verlegen, was natürlich gelogen war, und ein Hustenanfall startete. „Das sieht ziemlich schlimm aus, oder?", meinte Pippin unsicher. „Sie bräuchte bessere Arznei und Ruhe. Das Bein ist gebrochen. Sie sollte sich nicht überanstrengen oder laufen.", erklärte Aragorn. „Aber wir können nicht hier verweilen.", entgegnete Gandalf ernst. „Dann lasst mir einfach hier!", meldete sich Élenar. „Nein!", kam es einstimmig zurück. „Bist du verrückt? Dann verreckst du hier!", fuhr Gimli sie an. Betroffen sah die Gefährtin ihre Freunde an. Nun war sie in der Situation, die der Grund war, warum sie Zweifel hatte mitzukommen. Sie behinderte die Gruppe und das hasste Élenar am meisten.

Boromir stand plötzlich auf und sah sie ernst an. „Eher würde ich sterben, als sie hier zu lassen. Élenar kann nicht gehen, also werde ich für sie gehen." Hörte Élenar da gerade richtig? War es keine Einbildung, oder meinte er das ernst. „Ich nehm sie Huckepack!" Auch die anderen schienen von diesem Entschluss überrascht zu sein. Élenar protestierte und versuchte aufzustehen. Es sah sicher total komisch aus, so als versuchte sie zum ersten Mal auf Beinen zu stehen. Ihr Gewicht verlagerte die Frau auf das gesunde Bein. „Das kannst du doch nicht! Du kannst mich nicht tagelang umher schleppen! Ich will niemanden zu Last fallen", rief sie entrüstet und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Das tust du nicht", versuchte Gandalf sie zu beruhigen und lächelte freundlich. Der Krieger aus Gondor meldete sich wieder. In seinem Ton konnte man etwas Herausforderndes heraus hören: „Wollen wir wetten, dass ich es schaffe?" Er legte sein Schild ab, stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu Élenar und nahm sie Huckepack. Élenar war über diese Aktion so überrascht, dass sie leise aufschreien musste und ihre Arme versehentlich um Boromirs Hals schlang, so, dass sie ihn fast erwürgte. „Verzeiht mir!", entschuldigte sie sich flüsternd. Ihr war das alles so verdammt peinlich und unangenehm. „Schon okay. Haltet Euch ruhig fest, aber erwürgt mich bitte nicht.", meinte er und lachte. „Jemand müsste mein Schild tragen." Pippin war sofort zur Stelle. „Ich nehm's. Dann kann ich auch mal nützlich sein." Er grinste und schulterte sich das Schild. Boromir wandte sich wieder an die anderen und lächelte. „Gehen wir jetzt weiter?" Und so setzten sie ihren Weg ihrer langen Reise weiter. Moria erwies sich als sehr düster und endlos lang. Gesprochen wurde nur wenig, auch die Luft war stickig und machte äußerst schläfrig. Sie mussten Treppen steigen und auf feuchten Boden gehen. Manchmal waren die Stufen so steil, dass sie eher klettern mussten. Auch da war hohe Rutschgefahr. Wie Boromir das schaffte, war Élenar ein Rätsel. Élenar war es so Leid, dass sie getragen werden musste. Während Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir und Gandalf den ganzen Weg gehen mussten, wurde sie getragen. Sie konnte schlafen, während die anderen ihre Kraft und Konzentration sammeln mussten, um voranzukommen. Wenigstens hielt sie Wache während alle anderen schliefen. Oft die ganze Nacht, zumindest glaubte Élenar es sei Nacht, durch und hin und wieder blieb einer wach und leistete ihr Gesellschaft. Denn in dieser Zeit konnte sie nie schlafen. Meist schlief Élenar schlecht oder hatte fürchterliche Alpträume. Auch der Schmerz in ihrem Bein wurde nicht besser. In manchen Stunden hatte sie hohes Fieber und selbst Gandalf hatte Angst um sie; dann aber ging es ihr wieder besser. Boromir trug sie wirklich die ganze Zeit und jedes Mal, wenn sie Pause machten oder sich ausruhten für ein paar Stunden, blieb er bei ihr. Für das sie ihm wirklich dankbar war.

Am dritten Tag, seit sie Moria betreten hatten, erreichten sie eine Abzweigung, wo drei Tunnel jeweils in eine andere Richtung führten. Hier wusste Gandalf nicht mehr weiter. Müde, jedoch dankbar darüber, ließen sie sich nieder, während Gandalf Pfeife rauchte und nachdachte. Gesprochen wurde nichts; hin und wieder tuschelten Merry und Pippin miteinander. Die anderen saßen gespannt da und warteten, das sich als das Schlimmste herausstellte. Élenar saß neben dem Krieger aus Gondor angelehnt und döste vor sich hin. Doch etwas riss sie zurück in die Gegenwart. Élenar sah hinunter in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren und da nahm sie ein kleines _Etwas_ war. _Es_ hüpfte und kletterte die Steine hinauf, hielt sich aber im Verborgenen. Sie waren nicht alleine, _etwas_ verfolgte die Gemeinschaft und das machte Élenar Angst. Sie ergriff Boromirs Hand und drückte sie fest. Sie konnte nicht sprechen, sie wagte es nicht, denn vielleicht konnte _es_ sie hören. „Was habt Ihr, Élenar?" Als er das sagte, hatte er sich so zu ihr gebeugt, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Wange spüren konnte. Für eine Sekunde schluckte sie verlegen, nahm sich aber wieder zusammen und nickte mit dem Kopf in die Richtung, in der sie das Wesen erblickt hatte. Boromir runzelte seine Stirn und sah sie fragend an, als er in die besagte Richtung blickte. „Was ist dort?", flüsterte er. Zuerst antwortete sie nicht, überwand dann ihre Angst und krächzte: „Dort unten ist etwas. Ich weiß aber nicht was." Er sah sie verwirrt an. Er glaubte ihr also nicht. „Da war etwas. Ich schwöre es und ich habe auch keine Halluzinationen!", flüsterte ernst sie weiter. Boromir seufzte. „Es war sicher keine Einbildung. Aber muss es ein Wesen gewesen sein? Ein kleiner Windstoß genügt und der Sand wirbelt auf. Vielleicht war es das..." Das munterte Élenar nicht sonderlich auf und starrte besorgt und ängstlich in die Richtung. „Kommt, Élenar, versucht zu schlafen. Beruhigt Euch und habt keine Angst. Ich bin ja bei Euch. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Euch etwas passiert, das schwöre ich!" Nun konnte sich Élenar ein Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken und sofort wurde ihr wieder leicht ums Herz. Dann warf sie ihren Stolz über Bord, lehnte sich wieder an ihn und nahm erneuert seine Hand. Irgendwie hatte Boromir eine beruhigende Art. Wenn er bei ihr war, hatte sie keine Angst, fühlte keinen Schmerz. Die blondhaarige Frau konnte sie es nicht erklären, aber so hatte sie noch nie gefühlt. „Lasst das bitte mit dem „Ihr" oder „Euch"! Wir kennen uns jetzt lange genug, dass wir uns das sparen können.", flüsterte sie noch in sein Ohr und schloss dann die Augen.

Zwei Sekunden später hörte sie, wie Gandalf aufsprang und den richtigen Weg verkündete. „Er hat sich erinnert!", rief Merry glücklich und alle räumte ihre Sachen schnell ein. Gandalf nahm Hut und Stock und bewegte sich zu dem Tunnel ganz links. „Nein, Meriadoc. Die Luft hier ist nicht so unangenehm. Und im Zweifel des Falles sollte man immer seiner Nase folgen."

Und weiter ging es. Der Weg führte sie bergauf und es stimmt, die Luft wurde frischer. Mittlerweile waren weitere zwei Tage vergangen; viel länger, als erwartet, und sie erreichten die Hallen Durins. Gandalf wagte ein wenig mehr Licht und der Anblick war atemberaubend. Eine riesige Halle die von aber hunderten Säulen getragen wurde. Andererseits, so kam es Élenar vor, wirkten sie auch ein wenig unheimlich, das man nicht unterschätzen sollte. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie es hier gewesen sein musste, als hier noch Leute wohnten und arbeiteten; einfach unvorstellbar.

Plötzlich rannte Gimli auf einen Eingang zu, der in einem anderen Raum oder Halle führte; er heulte. Der Zauberer wollte ihn aufhalten, aber Zwerge waren einfach zu stur. So rannten sie ihm hinterher. Dieser Ort war ein wenig anders, als die anderen davor. Der Raum wurde von einem hinaufsteigenden Schacht erhellt; das Licht fiel genau auf einen Tisch, der aus einem einzigen rechteckigen Block bestand. Auf dem Tisch lag eine große weise Steinplatte. „Sieht aus wie ein Grab", murmelte Frodo und beugte sich vor, um es genauer zu betrachten. Auf jeden Fall lagen viele Skelette, Knochen, zerbrochene Schwerter, Axtblätter, am Boden; viele durchbohrt von Pfeilen oder einfach von Schwertern getötet. Ein paar Meter weiter weg stand ein Brunnen, auf dem ein weiteres Skelett saß, durchbohrt von einem Schwert, und an einem Art Eimer befestigt. Gimli kniete vor dem Grab und weinte. Boromir ließ, auf Bitte von Élenar, diese hinunter und sie humpelte zu dem Zwerg. Tröstend lag sie ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Gandalf trat rasch neben ihr. Auf der Steinplatte waren Runen tief eingemeißelt:

_Balin Fundinssohn_

_Herr von Moria_

„Er ist also tot", sagte der Zauberer, „Ich hatte es befürchtet." Gimli zog sich die Kapuze übers Gesicht.

Kapitel 10 – Die Brücke von Khazad-Dûm

Schweigend standen die Ringgefährten an Balins Grab. Nach einer Weile rührten sie sich wieder, da Gandalf etwas aufhob und es auf die Steinplatte legte. Es war ein zerfetztes und zerstochenes, mit dunklen Flecken verschmiertes Buch, dass kaum mehr etwas zu lesen war. Gandalf blätterte eine ganze Weile vorsichtig darin durch, ohne etwas zu sagen. Endlich sah Gandalf auf. „Es scheint ein Bericht über das Schicksal Balins und seinen Gefolges zu sein.", sagte er. „Schlimm zu lesen. Ich fürchte sie haben ein grauenhaftes Ende gefunden. Hört zu!_ Sie haben die Brücke und die zweite Halle genommen. Wir können nicht hinaus...Wir haben die Tür versperrt, können aber nicht mehr lange durchhalten... Es geht zu Ende, _und dann _Trommeln, Trommeln in der Tiefe... Sie kommen._

Er hatte kaum ausgeredet, als ein gewaltiger Lärm losbrach; Pippin, vor Scham zu Boden blickend, stand vor dem Brunnen; das Skelett war verschwunden. Offensichtlich hatte er es berührt und es war in den Brunnen gefallen. Das wäre auch ein Grund für den Krach. Alle sahen ihn an. „Du närrischer Tuk!", schimpfte Gandalf wütend. „Schmeiß dich nächstes Mal selber rein, dann wären wir dich und deine Dummheit los!"

Élenar war der Meinung, dass das ein wenig zu grob war, denn an Pippins Gesichtsausdruck konnte man erkennen, dass es ihm Leid tat.

Plötzlich...

_Drummm, Drummm; _Erschrocken wirbelten sie herum. _Drummm, Drummm, _dröhnte es wieder. Sie kamen! Ein großes Horn wurde in der Halle geblasen. Viele Hörner antworteten und von weiter her hörte man Gebrüll und Getrampel von vielen Füßen. „Sie kommen!", rief Legolas.

_Drummm, Drummm, _kam der Trommelschlag, und die Wände schienen zu wackeln. Noch ein Hornstoß und schrilles Geschrei. Füße kamen den Korridor entlanggerannt. Es klirrte und klapperte, als die Gefährten ihre Schwerter zogen. Boromir rannte zur Westtür und blickte hinaus. Schnell sprang er zurück und schloss die Tür. Aragorn und Legolas kamen zu ihm. Sie verkeilte die Tür mit Schwertklingen und Äxten. „Sie haben einen Höhlentroll!", rief er und lief wieder zu den anderen zurück. Die Gefährten zogen sich auf die andere Seite des Raums zurück. Noch war keine Möglichkeit zu fliehen. Gandalf stellte sich vor den Hobbits, zog aber ebenfalls Glamdring. Seines, Frodos und Élenars Schwert, Nanoél, leuchteten blau. Orks waren in der Nähe. Legolas und Aragorn zielten mit ihren Bögen auf die Tür, Gimli hatte seine Axt gezogen und stand bereit zu kämpfen auf der Steinplatte. „Noch gibt es einen Zwerg in Moria, der noch nicht zu Staub zerfallen ist!", rief er wütend. Élenar, zwar wackelig auf den Beinen, da sie nur ihr linkes Bein belasten konnte, hielt Stellung hinter Boromir. Nun warteten sie, ohne die Tür aus den Augen zu lassen. Das Getrampel und Gebrüll wurde immer lauter. Élenars Herz pochte und hatte dabei das Gefühl, jeder könne es hören. Ein Stoß von außen ließ die Tür erzittern, ein weiterer Stoß und sie gab nach. Dutzende von Orks strömten herein und begannen die Gefährten anzugreifen. Schwerter klirrten und Orks fielen durch die Schüsse von Legolas. Aber alle hatten es auf Frodo abgesehen. Élenar nahm all ihre Kraft zusammen und schlug auf jeden Ork ein, der in den Weg kam. Doch offenbar hatten die Orks bemerkt, dass die blonde Frau verletzt war, und einige griffen die Geschwächte an. Am Anfang konnte sie sich gut durchschlagen, doch es waren zu viele. Bis Gimli ihr zur Hilfe kam. Dankbar lächelte sie ihm zu. Der Strom der Orks ließ allmählich nach, doch damit waren sie nicht aus dem Schneider. Der drei Meter große Troll stürmte in den Raum und schlug um sich. Glücklicherweise erwischte er auch seine Verbündeten. Trolle waren offensichtlich nicht gerade schlau. Sam, der das Kämpfen so ziemlich raus hatte, donnerte seine Bratpfanne gegen die Köpfe der Orks und versuchte Frodo so gut wie möglich zu beschützen. Währenddessen schlug sich Élenar erneuert mit einer Gruppe von Feinden. Lange halte ich das nicht mehr durch, dachte sie verbissen, gab aber nicht auf. Das Bein brannte nun mehr als zuvor. Sie hatte das Gefühl, es würde in Flammen aufgehen und verbrennen. Tränen traten ihr vor Schmerz in die Augen. Endlich! Eine weitere Gruppe von Orks erschlagen, doch plötzlich viel ihr der Troll ins Augen und jemand, den er gerade versuchte umzubringen. Der Jemand war Boromir. Geschickt wich er den Kettenhieben aus, passte aber in dem Moment nicht auf, und die Kette schlang sich um seinen Arm. Verdutzt starrte er auf den Troll, doch gleich darauf zog das Ungeheuer an der Kette und schleuderte Boromir gegen die Mauer. Bei diesem Anblick zuckte Élenar heftig zusammen. Staub und Schotter bedeckte ihn. Élenar, vor Entsetzten gebannt, nahm alle ihre Kraftreserven und rannte, so gut es ging, zu ihm. Diese verdammte Wunde! Sie stürzte zu ihm, befreite ihm vom Dreck und richtete ihn auf. „Herr Boromir, ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?" Sie strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, die Hände zitterten, und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. Er hustete. „Mir geht's gut. Alles ist okay. Mir ist nur ein wenig schwindlig. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Dann lächelte er, „Ich hatte ja einen Schutzengel." Etwas geschmeichelt sah sie ihn an und lächelte ebenfalls. Élenar umarmte ihn, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und stand wieder auf. Sie steckte das Schwert wieder zurück in die Scheide und nahm ihren Bogen mit einen Pfeil, legte ihn in die Sehne und zielte auf Orks. Aber vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie sitzen geblieben wäre. Der Schmerz im Fuß kehrte wieder zurück und Orks stürzten wie magnetisch auf sie. Doch sie hielt tapfer stand. Der letzte Feind war gefallen und sie konnte nicht mehr weiter. Das Bein schmerzte fürchterlich, fast wünschte sie sich, jemand würde ihr das Bein abhacken, dann wäre der Schmerz vorbei. Erschöpft viel sie zu Boden und verlor ihr Bewusstsein...

„Élenar? Élenar!"

Jemand gab ihr eine Ohrfeige.

Die Schildmaid öffnete ihre Augen und fand sich in den Armen Boromirs. „W- was?" Sie setzte sich blitzschnell auf. Der Schmerz hatte nicht aufgehört, aber die Schlacht war wichtiger. Doch da war keine Schlacht. Sie sah sich um. Lauter tote Körper lagen herum und der große Höhlentroll lag genauso tot am Boden. Die Gefährten hatten es also geschafft. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte Aragorn. „Es geht so.", gab sie zurück und versuchte aufzustehen. Élenar fragte gar nicht was genau passiert war. Erneuertes Getrampel und Geschrei war auf dem Gang zu hören. „Wir müssen weiter!", drängte Gandalf. Der Rest nickte und sie liefen zur Osttür. Boromir nahm nun Élenar nicht Huckepack, sondern andersherum. Das erinnerte Élenar stark an ihren Traum, den sie einst in Bree hatte. Sie war noch ein kleines Kind und ihre Mutter trug sie schützend im Arm. Doch dieses Mal war sie kein Kind, sondern eine erwachsene Frau und sie wurde nicht von ihrer Mutter, sondern von dem Mann getragen, (und sie musste sich es endlich eingestehen, sie konnte nicht mehr anders) in den sich verliebt hatte.

Sie rannten so schnell wie sie konnten in die Halle, gefolgt von hunderten Orks. Tausende krochen wie Käfer aus Spalten und Löcher von der Decke und die Säulen hinunter; aber Tausende kamen ihnen entgegen. Letztendlich war die Ringgemeinschaft umzingelt und der Kreis wurde immer kleiner. Viele schrien, lachten, grinsten sie mit ihren gelben Zähnen an oder freuten sich über ihre Beute. Doch dann -

Das Trommeln ertönte wieder und alle Orks sahen in die Richtung aus der sie kamen. Das Ende war in rotes Licht gehüllt. Etwas kam, etwas, von dem nur Gandalf wusste. „Was ist das für eine neue Teufelei?", flüsterte Boromir zu dem Zauberer und dessen Blick verfinsterte sich. „Ein Balrog. Das ist ein Feind, gegen den ihr nichts ausrichten könnt. Lauft!" Gesagt, getan. So schnell sie konnten rannten sie zum anderen Ende der Halle, liefen durch einen leeren Durchgang in einen neuen Bereich von Moria.

Eine lange, fast endlose, Treppe führte sie Meter bergab und immer im Zickzack. Das Trommeln verstummte nicht und das Erschüttern das durch das Aufstampfen des Unbekannten entstand, ließ viele Steine von der Decke fallen. Das Ungeheuer konnte nur sehr groß sein. Sie liefen, was das Zeug hielt, doch ein neues Hindernis stand ihnen im Weg. Die Treppe war durchbrochen; ungefähr einen Meter. Legolas sprang als Erster hinüber. Gandalf war der Nächste, zögerte aber anfangs. Die Hobbits sprangen zur anderen Seite. Nun waren Boromir und Élenar an der Reihe. „Lass mich runter!", sagte die Frau. Der Krieger rührte sich aber nicht. „Nein. Alleine schaffst du das nie!", entgegnete dieser. „Aber mit mir schaffst du es auch nicht!" Élenar sah ihn flehend in die Augen. „Bitte." Vorsichtig ließ er die blonde Kriegerin zu Boden. Dann sprang er. Aragorn und Gimli folgte ihm. Jetzt musste nur noch sie springen. Ein großer Felsbrocken stürzte knapp hinter ihr und riss ein Stück der Treppe mit. Es wurde brenzlig. „Komm, Élenar!!", rief Aragorn. „Auf was wartest du?", schrie Boromir und machte sich bereit, sie aufzufangen. Ein Pfeil schoss kurz vor seinen Füßen vorbei. Orks waren wieder erschienen, doch sie waren zu weit weg, um sie zu erreichen.

Élenar sah an der Stufe vorbei, hinunter in die Tiefe. Unter ihnen war glühend heiße Lava. Ihre Freunde drängten sie weiter. Und die Treppe kam ins schwanken. Élenar fiel zu Boden. Sie durfte jedoch nicht in Panik geraten. Ruhig atmete sie durch und wartete auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt. Jetzt! Mit aller Kraft, auch wenn es ihr rechter Fuß nicht wollte, stieß sie sich von der Treppe ab und wurde von Boromir aufgefangen. Erleichtert konnte sie ihn aufatmen hören. „Los! Weiter! Auf zur Brücke von Khazad-Dûm!", rief Gandalf und führte sie die Treppe weiter hinunter. Während sie rannten, hörten sie den Trommelschlag. _Drummm, Drummm. _Die Erde bebte. Plötzlich sah Élenar einen schwarzen Abgrund vor sich. Etwas rechts von ihr, führte eine äußerst schmale Brücke zur anderen Seite. „Los, kommt! Über die Brücke!", rief Gandalf, „Einer nach dem anderen!" Aragorn, Legolas und Boromir mit Élenar waren die Ersten. Und nach nacheinander folgte ihnen Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gimli und zuletzt Gandalf.

Dann tauchte das Balrog auf. Man konnte es nicht erkennen: ein großer Schatten, in dessen Mitte sich ein dunkler Körper abzeichnete, entfernt menschenähnlich, aber größer; Macht und Schrecken schienen in ihm zu toben und vor ihm herzugehen. Was immer es auch war, wütend riss er sein Maul auf und brüllte. Das Feuer um ihn, loderte auf und die Peitsche, die es in der linken Hand hielt, ließ die Riemen sausen und knallen. Am halben Weg blieb Gandalf stehen und rührte sich nicht. Alle anderen waren schon auf der anderen Seite und beobachteten entsetzt das Geschehen. Gandalf hob seinen Stab, der daraufhin hell aufleuchtete. In der anderen Hand hielt er Glamdring. „Ich bin ein Diener des geheimen Feuers!", rief der Zauberer, „Und Beschützer der Flamme Anors. Das dunkle Feuer wird dir nichts nützen." Das Licht formte sich wie eine Art Schutzschild um Gandalf und wehrte den Schlag des Peitschenhiebs ab. Das Balrog antwortete nicht. Es schlug mit seinem Flammenschwert auf die leuchtende Gestalt Gandalfs, doch es konnte ihm kein Haar krümmen. „Du kannst nicht durch!" Mit einem Satz war das Balrog auf der Brücke. „Du – kannst – nicht – vorbei!" Mit diesen Worten hieb Gandalf seinen Stab mit einem lauten Schrei auf den Boden der Brücke. Diese knackte. Genau unter den Füßen des Ungeheuers brach sie, und der Stein, auf dem es stand, stürzte in die Tiefe.

Mit einem wüsten Schrei stürzte das Balrog vornüber und verschwand mitsamt seinen Schatten und Feuer. Aber noch im Fallen schwang es die Peitsche und die Riemen prasselten und wickelte sich dem Zauberer um die Knie und zerrte ihm zum Rand. Er verlor den Halt, konnte sich aber noch den Stein ergreifen.

Élenar riss sich von Boromir und versuchte ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen. Doch bei jedem Schritt knickte ihr verletztes Bein ein. „GANDALF!", brüllte sie aus Leibeskräften, „NEEEIN!!!" Sie blickte in sein Gesicht. „Flieht, ihr Narren!", rief er noch, lies los und weg war er. Die blonde Frau eilte zur Brücke, doch sie wurde aufgehalten. „GANDALF!!!! NEEEEIIIN!!!" Boromir hatte sie wie vorher gepackt und in diesem Moment der Berührung zuckte Élenar zusammen und sah eigenartige Bilder vor sich. Am Anfang war es unscharf aber dann wurde es immer klarer und schärfer. Sie sah eine Person. Sie kniete am Boden und hatte etwas in der Brust stecken. Es sah aus wie Pfeile, genau; drei Pfeile steckten im Oberkörper, aber dann erkannte sie das Gesicht, die Person trug das gleiche Horn um den Hals, (es war gespalten), die gleichen dunkelblonden Haare, die gleichen Gesichtszüge... Boromir! Er starrte zu Boden, den Mund offen und aus dem Mundwinkel tropfte Blut. Élenar wollte helfen, die Arme und Beine bewegen – vergebens. Die Bilder verschwanden...

Entsetzt und verstört presste sie ihre Hände gegen ihr Gesicht. Boromir sah sie Hilfe suchend nach Aragorn um. „Aragorn!", rief er, doch der Waldläufer rührte sich nicht. Wie versteinert stand er da und starrte in die Tiefe. „Aragorn!", rief er erneuert. Dann folgte Aragorn ihm. Die blondhaarige Frau schlug die Arme um den Hals des Kriegers. Schleunigst rannten Aragorn und Boromir die große Treppe empor. Die anderen waren schon voraus. Gedankenverloren starrte Élenar zurück. Ihr war nicht ganz klar, was sie zuerst denken sollte. Den Verlust Gandalfs, der für sie wie ein Großvater war, oder die Vision, die ihr Boromirs Tod voraussagte. Zwei Menschen, die sie liebte, aber nur ein Schicksal.

Endlich erreichten sie das große Tor, das aus Moria führte. Und endlich sahen sie wieder den Himmel, die Wolken und spürten, wie der Wind gegen ihren Gesichtern blies. Der Schmerz überkam sie nun in vollem Maße. Sam saß am Boden und Tränen rannten ihm die Wangen hinunter, Merry und Pippin erging es nicht anders, Legolas musste Gimli festhalten, sonst wäre er höchstwahrscheinlich zurück gelaufen, Aragorn trauerte still und aufrecht, Frodo entfernte sich ein wenig von der Gruppe und weinte alleine. Und Élenar... Kaum hatte sie der Krieger aus Gondor hinuntergelassen, schon wollte sie, in der Hoffnung vielleicht Gandalf doch retten zu können, zum Tor eilen. Doch Boromir spielte nicht mit. Er versperrte ihr den Weg und hielt sie mit beiden Händen unsanft an den Schultern. „Élenar, bitte.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, klang aber genauso erschüttert und hilflos, so wie Élenar sich gerade fühlte. „Bitte... Du darfst jetzt nicht den Kopf verlieren... Wenn du wieder da rein gehst... Gandalf hätte es sicher nicht gewollt, er hätte sich umsonst für uns geopfert." Selbst er kämpfte mit den Tränen. Élenar sank zu Boden. Ihre Füße konnten sie nicht mehr tragen, alles tat ihr weh; Tränen rannten wie ein Wasserfall über ihr Gesicht; sie verbarg es in ihren Händen. Der dunkelblondhaarige Krieger ließ sich neben Élenar nieder und nahm sie tröstend in die Arme. Er drückte sie fest an sich und tätschelte ihren Kopf. Seit er sie kannte, war er noch nie so ratlos und sprachlos wie jetzt.

„Wir können hier nicht bleiben!", meinte Aragorn ernst und wischte die Klinge seines Schwertes ab. Boromir sah auf. „So gib ihnen noch etwas Zeit!", rief er entrüstet. „Wenn es dunkel wird, dann wimmelt es hier nur so von Orks." Darauf gab Boromir keine Antwort mehr. Aragorn fuhr fort. „Komm, Boromir, Legolas. Helft ihnen auf!" Der Waldläufer ging zu Sam und Frodo und half ihnen auf. Legolas kümmerte sich um die anderen zwei Hobbits. „Komm, Élenar.", flüsterte Boromir, „Wir müssen weiter." Er half ihr beim Aufstehen und nahm sie wieder Huckepack. Élenar wehrte sich nicht. Sie konnte nicht, weder reden noch stehen. Sie legte den Kopf auf seinen Rücken und drückte ihn fest. „Lass mich nicht allein...", wisperte sie. „Das verspreche ich, nein... ich schwöre!"

Kapitel 11 – Die heilenden Kräfte Lothlóriens

Die Gefährten waren nun wieder einige Zeit wieder unterwegs. Aragorn hatte sie einen Engpass den Berg hinunter geführt und nun maschierten sie eine öde kahle Ebene entlang. Hie und da waren Büsche und Sträucher, aber sonst war die Gegend ziemlich langweilig. Doch die Gegend war noch lang nicht so schrecklich, dass man sich sorgen musste. Die Gemeinschaft hatte ein viel größeres Problem.

Élenar ging es schlechter denn je. Das Fieber, das sie ab und zu hatte, war nun die ganze Zeit. Und zwar hohes Fieber. Alles tat ihr weh und die meiste Zeit schlief sie. Ihr verwundetes Bein war angeschwollen und entzündet. Aragorn vermutete eine Blutvergiftung. Doch er schloss die Möglichkeit nicht aus, dass auch der Verlust Gandalfs dazu beitrug.

Boromir lies Élenar sachte zu Boden. Er nahm das Tuch von ihrer Stirn und machte sich auf die Suche nach einen Bach oder Ähnliches. Zu dieser Zeit erwachte Élenar aus ihrem Alptraum. Wenn sie träumte dann über Gandalfs Sturz oder ihrer Vision. Sie konnte nicht daran denken, jedes Mal weinte sie und schon gar nicht konnte sie Boromir von seinem Tod erzählen.

Jemand fühlte ihr die Stirn und legte daraufhin ein kaltes, nasses Tuch wieder auf ihre Stirn. Boromir war zurückgekehrt und hatte ihr wieder das Tuch auf die Stirn gelegt. „Danke.", hauchte die blonde Frau kaum vernehmlich. Wie automatisch ergriff sie seine Hand und drückte sie fest, sah ihn aber nicht an. Gedankenverloren starrte sie ins Feuer. Élenar war nicht sie selbst und das wusste Boromir genau. „Élenar?", fragte er sanft; keine Reaktion. Sanft legte er seine Hand auf ihre Wange; sie glühte. Er wusste nicht was er tun könnte, damit es ihr besser ging. Wenn doch das alles nicht passiert wäre. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, als er bemerkte, dass Élenar wieder eingeschlafen war. Jemand legte ihm die Hand auf seine Schulter. „Versuch zu schlafen.", sagte Aragorn leise. „Das kann ich nicht.", entgegnete der Krieger aus Gondor, „Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen. Was wenn sich ihr Zustand noch verschlimmert. Wir müssen uns unbedingt beeilen, sonst stirbt sie. Ich weiß das, und du und die anderen auch." In seiner Stimme konnte man ein deutliches Zittern vernehmen. „Das verstehe ich gut, dass du dich um sie sorgt. Und ich bin froh das sie endlich jemanden gefunden hat." Boromir verstand nicht ganz und runzelte seine Stirn. „Ich kenne Élenar jetzt seit sie 8 Jahre alt war. Was davor genau geschah kann ich nicht genau sagen. Ich weiß nur so viel von Elrond und Gandalf, dass sie davor im Norden lebte, in einem kleinen Dorf. Als sie sieben Jahre alt war wurde es von Orks angegriffen. Alle Dorfbewohner wurden umgebracht, sie war die einzige Überlebende. Gandalf hatte sie aus Zufall entdeckt, als Élenar sich müde, abgemagert und hilfesuchend durch die Wildnis kämpfte. Er brachte sie nach Bruchtal und Elrond kümmerte sich um sie, er nahm sie auf, wie seine eigene Tochter. Sie war nie allein; sie hatte eine Familie, doch noch niemand hat ihr das Gefühl gegeben gebraucht oder... geliebt zu werden." Mit betroffener Miene senkte Boromir seinen Kopf, lies es sich aber nicht anmerken, dass Aragorn mit dem Letzteren Recht hatte. „Das habe ich nicht gewusst." „Das kannst du auch gar nicht.", meinte Aragorn, „Sie hat es bis jetzt noch niemanden erzählt. Nur Gandalf, Elrond und ich wissen davon. Ich glaube ihre Vergangenheit plagt sie mehr, als es scheint... Komm, Boromir. Versuch zu schlafen. Du brauchst die meiste Kraft, denn du musst für zwei gehen." Aragorn stand auf und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Boromir nach, entschied sich aber dann doch Aragorns Rat ernst zu nehmen.

Allmählich veränderte sich die Landschaft zu hohen Grasflächen, hohen Bäumen, die im Abendlicht golden schienen und erreichten endlich, nach zwei weiteren Tagen, die Waldgrenze von Lothlórien. Élenars Zustand hatte sich nicht verbessert, im Gegenteil, sogar verschlechtert. Sie schlief nun die ganze Zeit, murmelte im Schlaf verwirrendes Zeugs. Lange dauerte es bestimmt nicht mehr.

„Bleibt in der Nähe junge Hobbits. Man sagt das eine große Zauberin in diesen Wäldern lebt. Eine Elbenhexe. Von entsetzlicher Macht. Alle die sie erblicken, erliegen ihrem Zauberbahn...", warnte Gimli flüsternd. „...und werden nie wieder gesehen. Immerhin ist hier ein Zwerg und den kann sie nicht so leicht umgarnen. Ich habe die Augen eines Habichts und Ohren eines Luchs u–" Er brach prompt ab und erstarrte. Auch die anderen der Gemeinschaft blieben stehen und das aus einem ersichtlichen Grund. Um ihnen waren Elben, die ihre Pfeile in den Bögen auf sie richteten. Legolas reagierte noch so schnell, dass er seinen Bogen spannen konnte. „Der Zwerg atmet so laut, dass wir ihn im Dunklen hätten erschießen können.", sprach auf einmal einer der Elben direkt vor Aragorn. Dieser verbeugte sich leicht vor ihm und begrüßte ihn: „Mae govannen, Haldir o Lorien. Bitte gewehrt uns in den Wäldern der Herrin zu bleiben und gebt uns euren Schutz." „Ihr tragt großes Unheil mit euch." Boromir wollte gerade das Wort ergreifen, doch Aragorn kam ihm zuvor. „Wir tragen eine Verletzte, die sich in Lebensgefahr befindet, mit uns." Gespannt sah er ihn an und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Kommt, die Herrin erwartet euch!", sagte er letztendlich ernst und die anderen Elben ließen ihre Bögen sinken und folgten ihrem Hauptmann.

Haldir führte die Gefährten tiefer in den Wald und je tiefer sie eindrangen, desto schöner wurde er. Jeder Baum war übernatürlich groß und die Blätter wirkten wie Gold, eigentlich alles schien golden oder weiß zu leuchten. Eine wahre Augenweide. Die Gruppe von Elben blieben vor einem riesigen Baum stehen. Eine endlos scheinende Treppe führte den Baum wie eine Wendeltreppe hinauf. „Da müssen wir doch nicht etwa rauf?!", fragte Pippin, dem die Kinnlade hinunter gefallen war. „Jawohl, junger Hobbit. Diese Treppe führt zu Herrin von Lothlórien.", entgegnete Haldir nun freundlich. Die anderen Elben hatte sie verlassen und einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen. Überall waren Art Häuser und Treppen die hoch in die Bäume trugen. Alles war hell erleuchtet.

Nun mussten sie Treppen steigen, dass sich für die Hobbits als unangenehm anstrengend herausstellte. Bei 300 Stufen hörte Sam auf zu zählen. Für Frodo war es sogar noch schlimmer, denn die Last des Ringes machte ihm noch mehr zu schaffen. Und für Boromir erst, doch er war ein Mann und kein Schwächling. Zur der Erleichterung aller erreichten sie nach gute zehn Minuten das Ende der Treppe. Und als dann Galadriel und ihr Gatte Celeborn ein paar Stufen hinunter zu ihnen geschritten waren, wussten sie, das es nichts reiner und schöner war als Elben. Galadriel war groß und wunderschön. Sie hatte blondes langes Haar und ihre leuchtend blaue Augen sahen ernst zu den Gefährten. Fast sah es so aus, als ob sie jedem die Gedanken lesen würde. „Willkommen.", begann Celeborn, „Neun sind hier, doch zehn sollten von Bruchtal aufgebrochen sein. Wo ist Gandalf, denn es verlangt mir sehr mit ihm zu sprechen." Keiner antwortete. Verbittert sahen die acht Gefährten zu Boden. Galadriel antwortete satt ihrer. „Er ist in den Schatten gestürzt." Kurz herrschte Schweigen und die hohe Frau sah jedem in die Augen. Noch immer waren alle von Gandalfs Fall bestürzt. „Eure Reise steht auf Messers Schneide.", fuhr Galadriel fort, „Nur ein Fehler und alles ist verloren. Und doch besteht Hoffnung, solange die Gemeinschaft treu ist. Lasst euch das Herz nicht schwer machen. Geht nun und ruht, den ihr alle seid erschöpft nach soviel Plage und Trauer. Heute Nacht schlaft in Frieden." Sie verbeugten sich. „Doch bevor...", die Elbin blickte zu Boromir, „Zeigt mir die Verletzte." Der Krieger aus Gondor trat hervor und legte Élenar vorsichtig zu Boden. „Es steht sehr schlecht um sie.", erklärte Aragorn besorgt. „Wird sie es schaffen?", schoss es aus Boromir wie ein Blitz. Galadriel lächelte verständnisvoll. „Macht euch keine Sorgen. Sie ist hier in guten Händen." Er nickte besorgt. „Nun geht. Haldir wird euch zu euren Schlafplätzen geleiten. Ruht in Frieden." Haldir ging erneuert voraus und die Gemeinschaft folgte ihm. Boromir warf noch einmal einen Blick zurück zu Élenar und dann wusste er nicht mehr was mit ihr geschah.

Behutsam öffnete Élenar ihre Augen und sah sie um. Sie lag in einem weichen Bett mit Kissen und vielen Decken. Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Wo war sie nur? Und wo waren die anderen? „Du bist hier in Lothlórien und den anderen geht es gut.", hörte sie plötzlich eine zarte Stimme. Élenar sah auf. Neben ihr stand eine Elbin, die schönste die sie je gesehen hatte. Doch die Elbin war ihr nicht fremd und verbeugte sich so gut es ging. „Herrin Galadriel, Herrin von Lórien. Welch eine Freude Euch wieder zu sehen.", sagte Élenar höflich. Galadriel war die Großmutter von Arwen. Ein paar Mal hat Élenar sie in Bruchtal getroffen. Die Elbin lächelte und sah ihr einen Moment in die Augen. „Du hattest Glück, Élenar. Deine Wunde war schlimm entzündet aber wir konnten sie noch heilen." „Danke, hohe Frau." Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Bein nicht im geringsten schmerzte. Sie wusste es ja schon immer: Die elbische Heilkunst war die Beste. „Wie lange habe ich eigentlich geschlafen?", wollte Élenar wissen. „Zwei Tage." Élenars Augen weiteten sich. „Ich dachte schon es wäre ein Monat vergangen oder so. Ich habe mich wirklich nicht wohl gefühlt." Erneuert herrschte Stille. Élenar hatte langsam so das Gefühl, als würde Galadriel ihre Gedanken lesen. „Darf ich dir einen Rat geben?", beendete nun die Elbin das Schweigen. Erwartungsvoll sah die Frau Galadriel an, doch statt dessen die Worte aus dem Mund kamen, hörte sie ihre Stimme im Kopf. „_Erzähl ihm von deiner Vision. Blag dich nicht länger damit._" Etwas verwirrt sah Élenar sie an, doch dann begriff sie. Die Vision, in der sie Boromirs Tod gesehen hatte. „Woher wisst Ihr d-" Die blondhaarige Frau brach prompt ab. Galadriel wusste es, sie hatte es in ihren Gedanken gelesen. Sie wusste wie sie sich gerade fühlte, was sie so sehr bedrückte. Und vielleicht hatte sie sogar Recht. Genau! Élenar konnte sich nicht mehr in Selbstmitleid baden, oder trauern, zumindest nicht jetzt. Da war jemand den sie beschützen müsste, ihn vor seinem Tod bewahren. Sie wollte nicht das Boromir stirbt, nicht noch ein Mensch, den sie liebte.

Élenar stand auf und konnte nun endlich wieder laufen, ohne dass sie von jemanden getragen werden musste. Élenar verbeugte sich noch ein weiters Mal vor Galadriel. „Ihr habt Recht. Ich danke Euch für den Rat und dafür, dass Ihr Euch um mich gekümmert habt." Lächelnd schritt sie an der Elbin vorbei und rannte die Stiegen hinunter. „Ist das ein gutes Gefühl, wieder zu laufen!", dachte Élenar erleichtert und lächelte glücklich. Am Fuße der Stufen bemerkte die blondhaarige Frau ihre Gefährten. Sie sahen sehr betrübt und besorgt aus, dann sahen sie auf. Sie erkannten ihre Freundin und sofort bekamen sie wieder ein bisschen Farbe ins Gesicht. Sie strahlten förmlich auf. „Élenar!", rief Pippin und er und die anderen Hobbits rannten auf sie zu. Gemeinsam umarmten sie Élenar. Naja, wenn man das überhaupt umarmen nennen konnte. Sie reichten ihr gerade mal bis zum Bauch. Bei dieser Begrüßung musste sie herzhaft auflachen. „Ich bin froh, dass es dir wieder gut geht.", meinte Frodo breit lächelnd. „Er lächelt!", dachte sich Élenar, „Es ist schon lange her, ihn so lächeln gesehen zu haben." Die fünf lösten sich von dem Gruppenknuddeln. Jetzt kamen auch Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas. Lächelnd nahmen sie ihre Gefährtin in den Arm und freuten sich, dass sie wieder bei ihnen war, gesund und munter. Élenar sah sich kurz um. Wo war bloß Boromir? Aragorn, der an ihrem Blick erkennen konnte, wen ihre Augen suchten, antwortete auf ihren Gedanken. „Er wird hier irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Den ganzen Tag haben wir ihn nicht gesehen. Gestern saß er die ganze Zeit neben deinem Bett." Élenar nickte, konnte sich aber ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Jetzt musste sie sich wirklich bei ihm bedanken. „Ok. Ich werde ihn suchen." Mit diesen Worten wollte sie gerade gehen, hielt aber noch inne, als Merry ihr hinterher rief: „Warte doch noch, Élenar. Es gibt bald Abendessen!" Die Genannte wandte sich um. „Danke, aber ich habe kleinen Appetit. Ich MUSS mit ihm reden." Dann ging sie endgültig. Diese Hobbits dachten aber auch immer nur ans Essen.

Élenar schritt an den riesigen Baumstämmen vorbei, einige Stufen abwärts, dann wieder aufwärts. Bis jetzt war sie einmal in Lothlórien gewesen. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr ganz erinnern, denn sie war ungefähr 10 Jahre alt gewesen. Sie hatte damals Aragorn begleitet und damals war die Reise auch viel sicherer. Nun erreichte sie eine Stelle, die mit einem kleinen Wasserfall verziert war und als Bach weiter floss. Dort saß er; am Ufer sitzend, den Kopf auf seine Hände gestützt und tief in Gedanken versunken, so schien es zumindest. Noch nie hatte sie Boromir so bedrückt und niedergeschlagen gesehen. Sicher machte er sich Gedanken um sein Volk. Élenar war es schon öfters aufgefallen, dass er den Einen Ring sehr begehrte. Doch nicht um an Macht zu gelangen, sondern um sein Land und sein Volk zu verteidigen.

Langsam und vorsichtig schlich sie sich an. Einen halben Meter vor ihm machte sie Halt und musterte ihn kurz. Er hatte sie noch nicht wahrgenommen. Dann lies sich Élenar lässig neben ihn nieder und blickte ins Wasser. Noch immer bemerkte er sie nicht. Es war fast so, als wäre sie unsichtbar. „Lothlórien ist einfach wunderschön, findest du nicht?", sagte sie gut gelaunt. Boromir sah auf, seine Augen weiteten sich bei ihrem Anblick. Ganz genau konnte man erkennen, dass er den Atem anhielt. „Élenar!?" Mehr brachte er offensichtlich nicht heraus. Sie so schnell gesund wieder zu sehen, hatte er wohl nicht erwartet. Élenar grinste breit und noch immer sagte er kein Wort. Dann, nahm er sie an sich und drückte sie fest. Dabei küsste er ihr die Stirn. „Ich glaub es nicht! Gesegnet sei die elbische Heilkunst.", rief er und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen. Auf einmal spürte er weiche Lippen auf seinen. Élenar hatte ihn geküsst, etwas, dass sie vor drei Monaten nie gemacht hätte. Für drei Sekunden war ihr aber alles egal. Plötzlich löste sie sich von ihm und blickte ihn schockiert an. Für Gefühlsausbrüche derer Art war sie nicht bekannt. „Es tut mir Leid.", wisperte sie, „I – ich wollte nicht zu weit gehen. Ich wollte mich einfach für alles bedanken. Dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast, dass du mich getragen hast, während ich nicht in der Lage war zu gehen u- und für alles was du für mich gemacht hast... Danke." Statt einer Antwort legte Boromir seine Hände auf ihren Wangen und blickte ihr, nun überglücklich und ohne Sorgen, tief in ihre leuchtend blauen Augen. Élenars Herz begann rasend zu pochen. Ein kleines Feuerwerk startete in ihrer Magengegend. Noch nie hatte sie so gefühlt. Élenar wollte bei ihm bleiben, sie wollte nicht, dass es starb, ein Leben ohne ihn könnte sie nicht mehr ertragen. Aber sie musste es ihm sagen...

Kapitel 12 – Drei magische Worte!

Was genau in der nächsten Situation geschah konnte nun selbst Élenar nicht genau beschreiben. Ihre Gefühle überschlugen sich, sie musste es Boromir jetzt sagen. Es war fast wie ein Geistesblitz. Unerwartet stieß sie sich sanft von ihm ab und sprang auf. Dieser nicht mehr als einen verwirrten Blick zu Vorschein brachte. „Boromir, i- ich muss mit dir reden, und zwar sofort!" Élenar spürte, wie ihr die Kehle zuschnürte, wie ihr Herz wild pochte und ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Boromir stand auf, direkt vor ihr, so dass sie fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Élenar war völlig aufgewühlt, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. „I- ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll. Es ist s- so schwer. I -" Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Der Krieger aus Gondor hatte seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst. Zuerst stand Élenar nur steif da, für einen kurzen Moment außer Gefecht gesetzt, unmöglich sich zu bewegen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie in seine grünen Augen, in die sie sich schon so lange verliebt hatte. Sie spürte seinen leichten und sanften Atem auf ihrer Haut und wie er seine Hände behutsam auf ihre Wangen legte. Erst, als sie den Mund aufmachte und sich ihre Zungen fanden, genoss sie es in vollen Zügen. Bei ihm fühlte sie sich geborgen und sicher. Die zwei verfielen in einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Wenn ihnen die Luft ausging, hörten sie kurz auf, holten tief Luft und machten weiter. Nach dem fünften Mal mussten beide lachen, hörten aber nicht auf. Élenar konnte es gar nicht, sie wollte nicht loslassen, er wollte nicht loslassen, beide wollten es nicht. Sie konnte es gar nicht glauben, sich je einmal zu verlieben. Vor kurzen hätte sie sich nie vorstellen können, jemanden zu küssen oder geküsst zu werden. Aber jetzt konnte sie ohne ihm nicht mehr vorstellen. Es war, als wäre er für sie wie eine lebenswichtige Arznei, die dafür sorgt, dass sie am Leben blieb. Und mit „lang", meinte man auch lang! Wieder von einander gelöst (ungefähr eine Stunde später), senkte Élenar ihren Kopf und ihr Blick wurde traurig. Tränen begannen ihr übers Gesicht zu fließen. Sie musste es ihm sagen, aber wie? „Was bedrückt dich denn, Élenar?", fragte Boromir besorgt und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Sie erhob ihr Haupt wieder und sah ihm in die Augen. „Es muss schlimm sein, wenn es dir so schwer fällt.", hakte er weiter. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Also...", begann Élenar langsam, „Als Gandalf gefallen ist... u- und ich zu ihm eilen wollte... da hast du mich doch aufgehalten." Boromir nickte ebenfalls langsam, gab aber keine Antwort. „Auf jeden Fall... ich hatte eine Vision... i- ich habe gesehen..." Sie zögerte und ihre Hände fingen an zu zittern. Komm schon, mahnte sie Élenar, du musst es ihm sagen! Sie atmete tief ein. „Ich habe d- deinen Tod gesehen!"

Erschrocken sah Boromir sie an. Die blondhaarige Frau begann heftig zu schluchzen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll! Es macht mich wahnsinnig! Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst!" Er brachte einige Sekunden, um sich wieder zu fangen. „Weißt du auch, wann und wo?" Élenar verneinte. „Ich kann dir nur sagen, was ich gesehen habe. Du warst in einem Art Wald, du knietest und drei Pfeile steckten in deinem Oberkörper." Wieder rannen vereinzelt Tränen das Gesicht hinab. Erwartungsvoll, in der Hoffnung, er würde irgend etwas sagen, sah Élenar Boromir an. „Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst. Ich will nicht, dass du mich alleine lässt." Nach wie vor schaffte er es nicht, seine Gedanken und Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Élenar fasste das als Abneigung auf. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, die Hände zitterten.

So schnell konnte es also gehen, dass man einen hasst. Sie hasste sich dafür, es ihm jemals gesagt zu haben. Das hatte sie nun davon. Boromir sprach nun kein Wort mehr mit ihr. Élenar hasste sich dafür, dass sie ihre Fähigkeit besaß, dass sie schlechte Nachricht überbringen musste und glauben konnte, er würde sie lieben. Ein schöner Gedanke, letztendlich doch wertlos. Täuschen konnte man sich leicht. „Du hasst mich, hab ich Recht?", sagte Élenar bestimmt. Boromir wollte schon antworten, doch sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Ich wusste es! Wie konnte ich mich nur so in dich täuschen?!" Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich zum Gehen um, doch er lies Élenar nicht gehen. Jetzt, da sie hier war, und gesund, wollte er sie nicht mehr gehen lassen. Unsanft nahm Boromir sie an den Armen und blickte ihr tief in die Augen, einen Blick, den Élenar nicht von ihm gewöhnt war. Kein böser Blick, eher ein bestimmter und entschlossener Blick, doch so voller Güte und Zartgefühl. Die blondhaarige Frau verlor ihre Stärke, Selbstsicherheit, die sie für diesen Moment hatte und sah Boromir unverwandt an. „Ich würde dir nie weh tun wollen, Élenar.", sprach er. „Du tust es aber gerade.", hauchte die Frau entgegen. Doch kaum hatte sie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, und schon spürte sie erneuert, wie Lippen sie zärtlich küssten. Élenar schaffte es einfach nicht, seinem Zartgefühl zu widerstehen. Sie konnte nicht, so sehr sie sich auch anstrengte. Doch woher sollte sie wissen, dass Boromir es ernst meinte, vielleicht würde er ihr nur noch mehr weh tun... „Ich liebe dich", unterbrach Boromir ihre Gedanken und fast glaubte sie, er hätte ihre Zweifel gehört, gefühlt oder aus ihrem Gesicht erkannt. Élenar war sprachlos; sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es nur Einbildung war. Offenbar konnte er auch erneuert ihre Gedanken "lesen", den ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Langsam wurde Boromir unheimlich. Wie sehr Élenar diese Worte vermisst hatte. Lange war es her, sie gehört zu haben. Nur diese drei kleinen Worte. Aber noch nie hörte sie es aus dem Munde eines Mannes. Wie ein Gegenfluch befreiten diese Worte Élenar von ihrem Zweifel, Ängsten und Schmerzen. Jetzt glaubte sie ihm. Er musste es ernst meinen, denn es war nicht einfach dies zu sagen; es musste von Herzen kommen.

Überglücklich umarmte sie den Mann mit den dunkelblonden Haaren und begann herzhaft zu lachen. „Du weißt, dass du ein Bauernmädchen liebst?", wollte sie wissen. „Das ist mir egal!" Boromir nahm es ihr gar nicht übel, dass sie nicht auf seine Worte antwortete. Für sie war es mit Sicherheit schwieriger dies zu sagen, da sie früher weniger Liebe und Geborgenheit bekam. Er wusste es und das genügte ihm. „Kannst du dich noch an mein Versprechen erinnern?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Du hast mir versprochen, nach unserer Mission, mir dein Land zu zeigen.", antwortete Élenar auf seine Frage. „Und ich werde es halten." „Aber... Was ist wenn meine Vision... wahr wird... ich will nicht, dass du auch noch stirbst..." Eine kurze Pause trat ein. Die Frau mit den strohblondem Haar nahm ihre Kette, die sie vor der Reise von Elrond geschenkt bekommen hatte, und legte sie in Boromirs Hand. Dieser runzelte die Stirn. „Elrond gab es mir, damit meine Familie immer bei mir ist. Es soll mir Kraft und Hoffnung geben und mir Licht schenken, wenn alle anderen Lichter aus sind." „Du gibst es mir?" Élenar nickte. „Ich möchte es dir geben. Es gibt nämlich jemanden, der es dringender benötigt. Es soll ein Zeichen meiner Liebe zu dir sein." „Das kannst du mir nicht schenken!", entgegnete Boromir, Élenar lächelte jedoch. „Es gehört mir und ich schenke es dem, dem ich will. Genau wie mein Herz..." Er betrachtete die Kette für einen kurzen Augenblick, begann schließlich ebenfalls zu lächeln. „Sie ist wunderschön, genau wie du!" Beide verfielen erneuert in einen langen und innigen Kuss; sie verbrachten den restlichen Abend gemeinsam...

Als Élenar aufwachte, fand sie sich in den Armen Boromirs wider. Lange hatten sie noch die Nacht geredet, gelacht und auch... naja... was man eben so macht, obwohl, der Gedanke, dass jemand etwas mitbekommen haben könnte, ziemlich peinlich wäre. Aber bei einem war sie sich sicher, diese Nacht war die schönste, die sie je erlebt hatte. Und irgendwann musste sie eingeschlafen sein. Boromir hielt es aber für besser, sie nicht in ihr Bett zu bringen, weil er sie möglicherweise aufgeweckt hätte, so blieb er wo er war. Die zwei saßen an einem Baum angelehnt und Élenar, an seinem Oberkörper lehnend, schlummerte ruhig vor sich hin. Später war auch er eingeschlafen.

Die junge Frau blickte zu ihrem Geliebten hinauf und bemerkte, dass er schon wach war, doch nun sah er nicht mehr so glücklich und fröhlich aus, wie am vorigen Abend. Sein Blick war besorgt, trüb und niedergeschlagen. So, bevor er Élenar gesehen hatte. Sie richtete sich auf und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Wieso so besorgt?", fragte sie sanft. Boromir nahm ihre Hand; seine zitterte. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. Diese Grenzen sind gut geschützt." Er zögerte einen Moment, begann dann aber langsam zu reden. „Ich habe ihre Stimme in meinem Kopf gehört. Die Stimme Galadriels. Sie sprach von meinem Vater und dem Fall Gondors. Sie sagte zu mir „selbst jetzt besteht noch Hoffnung", doch ich sehe sie nicht. Es ist lange her, das wir hoffen konnten. Mein Vater ist ein edler Mensch, aber er ist ein schwacher Herrscher und unser ... unser Volk verliert das Vertrauen. Ich soll für ihn alles zum Guten wenden. Ich würde es tun, ich würde Gondor wieder ins Licht führen. Du musst ihn einmal sehen. Den weißen Turm, glitzernd wie ein Dorn aus Perlen und Silber. Seine Banner leuchten im Morgenwind. Und den hellen Klang silberner Trompeten..." „Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass mir sagt, dass unser Weg uns nach Gondor bringen wird. Es wird nicht zu vermieden sein. Ich weiß auch nicht genau." Sie sah ihm in die Augen. „Aber egal was geschieht, ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir helfen dein Land und unser Volk zu retten! Noch nie zuvor konnte ich für ein Land kämpfen, denn ich habe kein Land. Mein Land gibt es nicht mehr. Meine richtige Familie ist schon seit langer Zeit tot, ich war die einzige Überlebende, als das Dorf von Orks überfallen wurde... u -" Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Boromir hatte ihr zwei Finger auf den Mund gelegt und verstummen lassen. „Du brauchst nicht darüber reden. Ich weiß, was damals geschehen ist." Élenar legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Woher?" „Aragorn hat es mir erzählt, kurz nach Gandalfs Fall. Du hast geschlafen, da du hohes Fieber hattest."

Die Gefährten blieben nicht lange in Lothlórien. Ungefähr eine Woche. Aber in dieser kurzen Zeit wachste ihnen das Land so zu Herzen, dass sie es gar nicht mehr verlassen wollten. Élenar verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Boromir. Sie nutzen die Gelegenheit, sich besser kennenzulernen. Sie sprachen über ihre Vergangenheit, ihre Kindheit und was für Dummheiten sie schon gemacht hatten. „Du hast also Kohlköpfe vom Bauern gemopst! Ha, das ist noch lange nicht so schlimm, wie das, was ich getan hab'.", sagte Boromir etwas stolz und grinste frech. Die zwei lagen unter einem Baum im goldenen Laub, dicht nebeneinander. „Ich war damals fünf Jahre alt! Außerdem was kann schon der Sohn des Truchsess gemacht haben?", entgegnete Élenar lachend und spöttisch zugleich. „Ich hab' das Pferd meines Vaters gestohlen!" Die Frau musste herzhaft auflachen. „Das Pferd deines Vaters? Gestohlen? Wie kommt es zu dem?" Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. „Ich war dreizehn Jahre alt. Damals war ich wütend über ein kleines Missgeschick, wofür mein Bruder beschuldigt wurde. Ich war wütend auf meinen Vater. Ich mein', mein Bruder war sieben! Und er bekam die Schuld, obwohl er gar nichts dafür konnte! Tja, und so habe ich, aus Protest, das Pferd meines Vaters aus dem Stall gemopst und es frei gelassen. Ich glaube noch heute nimmt er mir das Übel..." Élenar lachte und lachte, es war unmöglich aufzuhören. Aber dabei konnte sie es sich nicht erklären, was sie daran so komisch fand. Selbst Boromir verstand es nicht. „Es wäre besser, falls du mal meinen Vater kennenlernen solltest, ihn nicht daran zu erinnern. Das ist mir noch jetzt unangenehm." Doch noch immer verstummte der Klang ihres Lachens nicht. Langsam fragte sich Boromir, welches Pferd sie getreten hatte, oder ob sie wieder Fieber hatte. Besorgt spielend fühlte er ihre Stirn. „Alles in Ordnung? Oder soll ich dich wieder zur Hohen Frau bringen. Vielleicht hat sie etwas zur Beruhigung, den ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, was daran so komisch sein soll." „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Sag's du mir! Gestohlen... das Pferd.", kam es zwischen ihrem Gelächter hervor. Doch es tat so gut, wieder so zu lachen. Lange war es her. „Oder lachst du mich etwa aus?", fragte Boromir entrüstet, doch jeder konnte wissen, dass es nur gespielt war. Kaum hatte er diese Frage ausgesprochen, schon hatte sich Élenar an ihn gekuschelt und seine Hand ergriffen. Für eine Sekunde war er perplex. Diese Frauen... „Du bist mir eine.", sagte er, war aber schon knapp dran, selber loszulachen. „Tja", seufzte die Frau, „Ich färbe langsam von dir ab. Du bringst mich einfach zum Lachen." Der Krieger aus Gondor schüttelte den Kopf. „Du von mir abfärben? Was, bitte schön, färbst du von mir ab?" Aber dann merkte er, dass sie wieder ernst wurde. „Können wir nicht aufhören von abfärben zu reden? Denn jetzt, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, frage ich mich, wieso ich überhaupt lache. Vor allem nach den letzten Tagen gibt es hier nichts zum Lachen." Ihre Augen wurden feucht und sie spürte, wie Boromir sie in den Arm nahm und ihren Kopf streichelte. Irgendwie fühlte sich Élenar schuldig. Wie konnte sie nur amüsieren, wo doch Gandalf gefallen war und jeder andere traurig war. So kannte sie sich gar nicht. Voller Schmerz und Kummer stürzte sie sich in einen Kampf gegen die Tränen, doch sie versagte kläglich. Boromir drückte sie noch fester an sich wunderte sich aber über ihre Gefühlsschwankungen. „Wie kann ich nur so fröhlich sein? Das ist so taktlos von mir! Was bin ich doch nur für ein Mensch?", rief Élenar laut zwischen dem Meer aus Tränen hervor und Boromir flüsterte ihr ein paar tröstende Worte ins Ohr...

In den frühen Stunden rief Galadriel ein letztes Mal die Gefährten zu sich. Sie wünschte ihnen viel Glück auf der Reise und gab jedem noch ein Geschenk mit. Jeder bekam einen Kapuzenmantel in der richtigen Größe und aus dem leichten, aber warmen Seidenstoff, den die Galadhrim woben. Und sehr nützlich waren sie, um unfreundliche Blicke zu entziehen, ob man nun zwischen Felsen oder Bäumen geht. „Hier ist Celeborns und Galadriels Geschenk für den Führer auf eurer Fahrt", sagte sie und gab Aragorn eine Scheide, passend für sein Schwert. „Ich danke dir", sagte er und verneigte sich, „o Herrin von Lórien. Was könnte ich zu deinem Ruhm mehr sagen?" Auch Galadriel neigte ihren Kopf; dann wandte sie sich an Boromir, und ihm schenkte sie einen goldenen Gürtel. Merry und Pippin bekamen jeder einen schmalen Gürtel mit blumenförmiger Schnalle. Legolas gab sie einen Bogen, wie ihn die Galadhrim gebrauchten, länger und stärker als die Elbenbogen aus dem Düsterwald und mit einer Sehne aus Elbenhaar. „Und für dich, du kleiner Gärtner und Freund der Bäume, habe ich nur ein kleines Geschenk.", sprach sie zu Sam. Sie drückte ihm eine Schachtel von schlichten grauem Holz in die Hand, ohne Verzierungen. „In dieser Schachtel ist Erde aus meinem Obstgarten, mit allem Segen den Galadriel noch verleihen kann. Solltest du am Ende in deine Heimat zurückkehren und alles kahl und verwüstet finden, werden doch nur wenige Gärten in Mittelerde blühen wie deiner, wenn du diese Erde verstreust." Sam wurde rot bis über die Ohren und verbeugte sich so gut er konnte. Als nächstes wandte sich die Herrin von Lórien an Élenar. Ihr überreichte sie einen silbernen Gürtel mit einem Dolch, geschmiedet von den Händen der Elben, verziert mit alten elbischen Zeichen, die Élenar nicht entziffern konnte. „Du hast all unsere Hochachtung, junge Élenar.", sprach sie ehrenhaft, „Du machst deinem Geschlecht alle Ehre. Und auch wenn alles verloren ist, es gibt immer Hoffnung, man muss nur daran glauben und das Beste hervorbringen. Selbst, wenn die Menschen, die du liebst, nicht bei dir sind." Élenar verbeugte sich, wie die anderen zuvor, und sie wusste, was Galadriel damit sagen wollte. Dankbar blickte sie der Elbin in die Augen_. „Auch die Menschen, die du glaubst verloren zu haben, müssen nicht verloren sein..."_, hörte sie plötzlich Galadriels Stimme im Kopf, verstand aber nicht was sie damit meinte. „Und welches Geschenk mag nun ein Zwerg sich von den Elben erbitten?", fuhr Galadriel fort, sich zu Gimli hinwendend. „Keines, hohe Frau", antwortete Gimli und verbeugte sich tief. „Mir genügt es, die Herrin der Galadhrim mit eigenen Augen gesehen und ihre freundlichen Worte gehört zu haben." „Hört ihn auch an, ihr Elben!", rief sie ihrem Gefolge zu. „Niemand sage mehr, Zwerge seien raffgierig und ungehobelt! Doch gewiss begehrst du etwas, Gimli Glóinssohn, das ich dir geben könnte? Nicht du als Einziger sollst ohne Gastgeschenk fortgehen." „Ich wüsste nichts, Frau Galadriel.", stammelte Gimli. „Nichts, es sei denn, ich dürfte ... dürfte bitten um ... nein, ich will es nur nennen: eine Strähne von deinem Haar, das alles Gold der Welt übertrifft." Unter den Elben gab es ein verblüfftes Geraune, und Celeborn blickte den Zwerg erstaunt an, aber Galadriel lächelte. „Niemand hat je eine so kühne und doch artige Bitte an mich gerichtet. Und wie könnte ich sie abschlagen, da ich ihm doch befohlen hatte zu sprechen? Aber sag mir, was würdest du tun mit einem solchen Geschenk?" „Es hüten wie einen Schatz, hohe Frau", antwortete er, „zu Gedenken der Worte, die du bei unserer ersten Begegnung zu mir sprachst."

Da löste Galadriel eine ihrer langen Flechten auf, schnitt drei goldene Haare ab und legte sie in Gimlis Hände. „Und nun zu dir, Ringträger.", sagte sie zu Frodo, „Für dich habe ich dies bereitet." Sie hielt eine kleine kristallene Phiole empor, die bei dieser Bewegung glitzerte. „In dieser Phiole eingefangen ist das Licht Eärendils unseres geliebten Sterns. Möge es dir ein Licht sein an dunklen Orten, wenn alle anderen Lichter ausgehen." Für einen Augenblick schien Galadriel groß und schön wie eine Königin vor ihm zu stehen, doch nicht länger schrecklich. Er nahm die Phiole und verbeugte sich zuletzt, fand aber keine Worte.

Nun war es wirklich Zeit, zu gehen. Galadriel und Celeborn begleiteten die Ringgemeinschaft zum Hafen, wo drei Boote bereit standen. „Diese Boote sind leicht und mit List gebaut", erklärte Celeborn, „und nicht wie anderer Völker Boote. Beladet sie wie ihr wollt, und sie werden nicht sinken." Die Gefährten nahmen ihre Plätze ein: Aragorn, Frodo und Sam in einem; Boromir, Élenar und Pippin im zweiten; Legolas, Gimli und Merry im dritten. In diesem dritten Boot war der größte Teil des Gepäcks und Vorräte verstaut. „Lebt wohl!", riefen die Elben von Lórien. Die Reisenden saßen still, ohne zu reden oder zu paddeln. Auf dem grünen Ufer stand Frau Galadriel, stumm und ganz allein. Als sie an ihr vorbeitrieben, drehten sie sich um und folgten mit Blicken, wie sie davonschwamm.

Während sie noch zurückblickten, ging der Silberlauf in die Strömungen des Anduin über, die Boote nahmen die neue Richtung auf und begannen schneller nach Süden zu treiben. Bald war Galadriels weiße Gestalt klein und fern.

Kapitel 13 – Anduin, der große Strom

Der Fluss trug sie um eine Biegung, die Ufer auf beiden Seiten stiegen an, und Lóriens Licht erreichte sie nun nicht mehr. Die Reisenden wandten ihre Gesichter in die Fahrtrichtung; sie waren alle blind, denn alle hatten sie Tränen in den Augen. Gimli weinte unverhohlen.

So machten sich die Gefährten auf ihren langen Weg, den breiten, schnell fließenden Strom abwärts, immer nach Süden. Kahle Wälder standen an beiden Ufern, und von dem Land dahinter war nichts zu sehen. Das Wasser strömte lautlos dahin, kein Vogelruf durchbrach die Stille. Die Sonne überzog sie mit einem Dunstschleier, als der Tag älter wurde, dann versank sie im Westen, und früh kam die Dämmerung, gefolgt von einer grauen, sternlosen Nacht. Bis in die stillen Stunden der Dunkelheit fuhren sie weiter, die Boote immer dicht zusammen. Es war öd und kalt. Élenar hatte sich in ihrem langen Umhang eingepackt, die Kapuze übergezogen. Still saß sie da und lauschte dem leisen Plätschern und Glucksen des Wassers, bis ihr der Kopf auf die Brust sank und sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

Aragorn weckte sie. Sie lag warm eingepackt unter hohen grauborkigen Bäumen am Westufer des Großen Stroms, des Anduin. Sie hatte die Nacht durchgeschlafen. Zwischen den kahlen Ästen graute schon ein wenig der Morgen herein. Neben ihr bemerkte sie Frodo, der gerade von Sam geweckt wurde. Murrend und gähnend richtete er sich auf. Ganz in der Nähe brachte Gimli ein kleines Feuer in Gange.

Bevor es vollends Tag war, fuhren sie wieder weiter. Die Gefährten hatten es eigentlich nicht eilig; es war ihnen nur recht, dass sie noch einige Tage vor der Entscheidung, die sie spätestens beim Rauros-Fall treffen müssten, Zeit hatten. So ließen sie sich von dem Tempo des Flusses treiben. Die Gefahren, denen sie entgegengingen, egal welchen Weg sie letzten Endes nehmen würden, konnten ruhig noch ein wenig warten. Aragorn lies sie bequem mit der Strömung treiben, bestand aber darauf, von früh am Morgen bis spät am Abend durchzufahren. Dennoch sahen sie an diesem Tag nichts von Feinden, auch am Nächsten nicht. Eine graue, dumpfe Stunde ging dahin wie jede andere, ohne dass etwas geschah. Am dritten Tag begann das Land sich zu verändern: Die Wälder lichteten sich und ging schließlich ganz auf. Am Ostufer zur Linken sahen sie lang gezogene, formlose Hänge, die nach hinten immer zu höher stiegen. Auch von Tieren war nichts zu sehen; außer Vögel, die pfeifend in der Luft flogen.

Sam blickte besorgt von Ufer zu Ufer. Vorher waren ihm die Bäume wie Feinde vorgekommen; jetzt wünschte er sich, dass sie noch da wären.

In den nächsten Tagen, als sie stetig weiter südwärts getragen wurden, nahm das Gefühl der Unsicherheit bei allen zu. Einen ganzen Tag lang gebrauchten sie die Paddeln, um schneller voranzukommen. Die Ufer glitten vorüber. Bald wurde der Strom breiter und flacher; lange, steinige Strände lagen auf der Ostseite, und mitten im Wasser zeigten sich Kiesbänke, die man vorsichtig umsteuern musste. In allen drei Booten wurde nur wenig gesprochen, noch weniger gelacht. Jeder der Gefährten hing an seinen eigenen Gedanken.

Legolas rannte im Geiste unter den Sternen einer Sommernacht über eine Lichtung in den Buchenwäldern des Nordens; Gimli tastete einen Goldbarren und fragte sich, ob er würdig sei, zu einem Gehäuse für Galadriels Geschenk verarbeitet zu werden. Pippin war es im mittleren Boot unbehaglich. Boromir murmelte vor sich hin, knabberte manchmal an den Fingernägeln, wie wenn eine Unrast oder ein Zweifel an ihm nagte, und griff manchmal auch zum Paddel, um dicht hinter Aragorns Boot zu kommen. Élenar, die hinter ihm saß, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und fragte ihn, ob alles in Ordnung sei, doch dieser schreckte nur auf, so als würde sie ihn mit einem Messer bedrohen. „Verzeih mir, Élenar", stotterte er abwesend. Er wirkte angespannt und sehr nervös.

Am nächsten Tag dann, gerieten sie in eine Nebelwolke. Dunst lag über ihnen, und dichter Nebel verbarg das andere Ufer. „Nebel kann ich nicht ausstehen", sagte Sam, „aber dieser kommt uns wohl gelegen. Nun können wir verschwinden, ohne dass uns irgendwelche Wichte uns sehen." „Vielleicht", entgegnete Aragorn, „Aber es wird schwer sein, den Fußpfad zu finden, wenn sich der Nebel nicht bald lichtet. Und den Pfad müssen wir finden, wenn wir an den Sarn Gebir vorüber und in die Emyn Muil kommen wollen." „Ich seh' nicht ein, warum wir die Schnellen passieren und weiter am Fluss bleiben wollen.", meinte Boromir, „Wenn die Emyn Muil schon vor uns liegen, können wir nicht auf die Nussschalen verzichten und nach Südwesten gehen, bis wir über die Entwasser in mein Land kommen." „Ich möchte mich nicht von den Booten trennen, solange es nicht sein muss. Der Strom ist immerhin ein Weg, auf dem man nicht fehlgehen kann." Boromir lies aber nicht locker. „Aber das Ostufer ist in Feindeshand. Und selbst wenn du das Tor der Argonath passierst und behelligst die Zinnenfels-Insel erreichst, was willst du dann tun? Die Fälle hinunterspringen und in den Sümpfen landen?" „Nein", antwortete Aragorn, „sondern die Boote auf dem alten Weg zum Fuß der Wasserfälle hinuntertragen und dann wieder wassern. Kennst du denn nicht, Boromir, oder vergisst du absichtlich die Nordtreppe und den Hochsitz auf dem Amon Hen, die in den Tagen der großen Könige angelegt wurden."

Boromir sprach noch lange gegen diesen Entschluss, gab aber nach, als deutlich wurde, dass Frodo auf jeden Fall mit Aragorn gehen würde. „Es ist nicht die Art der Menschen von Minas Tirith, ihre Freunde in der Not allein zu lassen.", sagte er, „und ihr werdet mich brauchen, wenn ihr je den Zinnenfels erreichen wollt. Bis dahin komme ich mit. Von dort gehe ich heimwärts, zur Not allein, wenn meine Hilfe den Lohn nicht verdient hat, dass mich jemand begleitet." So kannte Élenar Boromir gar nicht. Irgend etwas hatte ihn seit Lórien verändert. Élenar war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Eine Ring dafür verantwortlich war, doch sie behielt ihre Vermutung für sich. Doch damit wurde ihr auch klar, wenn Boromir wirklich ab den Zinnenfels in sein Land zurückkehrt, dass sie in der Zwickmühle war. Immerhin hatte sie ihm versprochen, mit ihm sein Land zu beschützen; sie hatte aber auch Frodo versprochen, mit ihm zu gehen. Frodo war ihr Freund und Freunde lässt man für gewöhnlich nicht im Stich, aber Boromir... sie liebte ihn und sie wollte bei ihm bleiben. Es war unmöglich zu entscheiden.

Zu Mittag am nächsten Tag erreichten sie den Tragweg, der sie den Wasserfall hinab führte. Die Boote erwiesen sich als leichter als erwartet. Und nicht einmal Legolas wusste es; aber es war ein hartes und dabei seltsam leichtes Holz. Ohne große Behinderungen als durch etwas wucherndes Dorngestrüpp und viele herabgestürzte Steine gingen sie alle zusammen weiter. Nebelschleier hingen immer noch über der bröckligen Felswand, und zur Linken war der Fluss von Dunst verhüllt, bis alles zum südlichen Anlageplatz geschafft war. Dort, wo der Tragweg wieder ans Ufer führte, ging es sachte zum flachen Rand eines kleinen Teiches hinab.

Der kurze Nachmittag war schon vergangen, und eine trübe, wolkige Dämmerung zog herauf. Sie setzten sich ans Wasser und hörten dem wirren Getöse der im Nebel verborgenen Stromschnellen zu. Die Ringgemeinschaft war müde und schläfrig, und ihre Laune war ebenso trüb wie das schwindende Tageslicht. „So, da wären wir, und hier müssen wir wohl die Nacht zubringen", sagte Boromir, „Wir brauchen Schlaf, und selbst wenn Aragorn Lust haben sollte, bei Nacht durchs Tor der Argonath zu fahren, würde ich sagen, dazu sind wir alle zu müde – ausgenommen natürlich unser wackerer Zwerg." Gimli gab keine Antwort; er war schon im Sitzen eingenickt. „Wir wollen nun so viel schlafen wie möglich.", sagte Aragorn. „Morgen müssen wir bei Tag weiterfahren. Immer zwei von uns halten Wache: drei Stunden Schlaf, eine Stunde Wache."

Élenar hielt gerade Wache. Es musste Mitternacht gewesen sein, denn der Mond stand nun am höchsten. Neben ihr saß Merry. Dieser hätte eigentlich mit ihr Wache halten sollen, war aber nach fünf Minuten wieder eingeschlafen. Die blondhaarige Frau nahm es ihm aber nicht übel und blieb alleine wach. Eine gute Gelegenheit nachzudenken. Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ sie aufschrecken. Doch sie konnte wieder durchatmen, als sich herausstellte, dass nur Frodo wach geworden war. Im Schein des Feuers sah sie sein verschlafenes Gesicht und wie er sich die Augen rieb. „Merry ist also eingeschlafen.", sagte er belustigend, blickte aber dann zu Élenar. „Irgendwas bedrückt dich, Élenar." Die Angesprochene lächelte jedoch. „Nein, Frodo, es ist alles in Ordnung." Und für einen Moment herrschte Stille, nur das Prasseln des Feuers war zu hören. „Du kannst ruhig mit Boromir mitgehen.", entkam es auf einmal Frodo. Seine Gefährtin sah in verwirrt in die Augen. „Kein Eid verbietet es dir zu bleiben. Du könntest sogar jetzt gehen." „Und dich im Stich lassen? Niemals! Ich lasse meine Freunde nicht im Stich!" „Schon klar, aber du hast mir schon so oft geholfen und dein Leben für mich und die anderen riskiert, du hast so viel aufgeben müssen. Jetzt sollst du einmal belohnt werden. Reite mit dem Menschen, den du am meisten liebst! Vielleicht geht das alles gut aus und wir sehen uns wieder, meine Freundin und treue Gefährtin!" Bei den letzten Worten war Élenar so gerührt, dass sie beinahe geheult hätte. „Ich danke dir, Frodo, vom ganzen Herzen. Du nimmst mir eine schwere Entscheidung ab. Aber woher wusstest du, was mich quälte?" Der Hobbit grinste. „Du redest im Schlaf."

Nichts Schlimmeres passierte in dieser Nacht als ein kurzer Nieselregen eine Stunde vor Morgengrauen. Sobald es richtig hell war, ging die Reise weiter. Schon lichtete sich der Nebel. Sie hielten sie so dicht wie möglich ans Westufer und konnten die Umrisse der steigenden Klippen erkennen. Am Vormittag begann es heftig zu regnen. Sie zogen die Felldecken über die Boote, damit sie nicht voll liefen, und ließen sich weitertreiben. Voraus und ringsum war durch die grauen Regenschleier nicht viel zu sehen. Aber lange hielt der Regen nicht an. Allmählich wurde der Himmel heller; dann rissen die Wolken plötzlich auf und zogen in zerfransten Fetzen flussaufwärts nach Norden ab. Nebel und Dunst waren verschwunden. Vor den Reisenden öffnete sich eine breite Schlucht zwischen hohen, felsigen Hängen. Die Strömung wurde schneller. Sie sausten dahin, ohne viel Hoffnung, halten oder wenden zu können, was auch immer auf sie zukommen mochte. Élenar, die vorausspähte, sah zwei große Felsen aus dem Wasser ragen. Eine schmale Lücke dazwischen wurde sichtbar, und der Fluss schwemmte die Boote darauf zu. Kunst und Macht der alten Zeiten hatten die Figuren geschaffen. Auf breiten Sockeln, die tief im Wasser ruhten, standen zwei große Könige aus Stein; und mit blinden Augen und rissiger Stirn blickten sie noch immer finster gen Norden. Beide hatten die linke Hand erhoben, die Handfläche abweisend nach außen gekehrt; in der Rechten trugen sie eine Axt und auf dem Kopf einen schon abgebröckelten Helm mit Krone.

Aragorn stupste Frodo, der eingenickt war, an. Er schreckte kurz auf; Aragorn zeigte zu den Königen empor. „Die Argonath!", sagte er. „Lange habe ich gewünscht sie zu erblicken, meine Vorfahren." In seinen Augen leuchtete etwas, dass ihn nun wie ein König aussehen lies, der aus dem Exil in sein Land zurückgekehrt war. Selbst Boromir senkte den Kopf, als die Boote durch die Lücke schossen. Die Schlucht war lang und dunkel, erfüllt vom Pfeifen des Windes und das Brausen des Wassers, dass an den Felsen widerhallte. Aber bald sah Élenar einen hohen Lichtspalt voraus, der immer näher rückte, und gleich darauf schossen die Boote auf eine weite, freie Wasserfläche in hellem Licht hinaus. Am Ende des Sees sah man, wie der Rauros-Fall in die Tiefe rauschte. Wilderland hatten sie hinter sich gelassen. Sie konnten nicht weiter, ohne sich zu entscheiden, ob sie nach Osten oder Westen gehen sollten. Die letzte Etappe ihrer Fahrt lag vor ihnen.

Sie steuerten auf das Westufer zu, gegenüber der Zinnenfels-Insel oder Tol Brandir. Es war nur eine kurze flache Ebene, die dann aber immer höher und höher anstieg, bedeckt von Wald. Am Ufer entluden sie die Boote und schlugen ein Lager auf.

„Bei Anbruch der Nacht überqueren wir den See. Wir verstecken die Boote und gehen zu Fuß weiter. Das Beste wir sein, wenn wir uns Mordor vom Norden her nähern.", verkündete Aragorn gegen Nachmittag. Niemand hatte etwas gegen einzusetzen, außer Gimli. „Achja? Mit anderen Worten sollen wir uns einfach so durch die Emyn Muil kämpfen. Ein undurchdringliches Labyrinth übersät mit messerscharfen Felsen. Und danach, wird es sogar noch besser. Da erwartet uns eine stinkende Sumpflandschaft so weit das Auge reicht.", erzählte der Zwerg und Aragorn nickte. „Genau das ist unser Weg. Ihr solltet ein wenig schlafen, damit ihr wieder zu Kräften kommt, Herr Zwerg." „Damit ich wieder zu Kräften??", rief er Zwerg empört und murmelte Unverständliches weiter.  
„Wir sollten aufbrechen.", meinte Legolas zu Aragorn gewandt. „Noch nicht. Orks bewachen das Ostufer. Wir warten auf den Einbruch der Dunkelheit.", entgegnete der Waldläufer ernst. „Nicht das Ostufer bereitet mir Sorgen, es ist eher ein bedrohlicher Schatten, der sich meiner bemächtigt. Irgend etwas zieht herauf. Ich kann es spüren."  
„Seid wann müssen Zwerge wieder zu Kräften kommen? Einfach nicht hinhören junger Hobbit.", meinte Gimli empört weiter zu Pippin gewandt, als er sein entsetztes Gesicht erblickte, doch sie alle wurden abgelenkt.  
„Wo ist Frodo?", fragte Merry. Bei dem Fall Frodos schreckte Sam aus seinem Nickerchen auf. Alle sahen sich um und bemerkten, dass er und Boromir nicht hier waren. Élenar ahnte schlimmes. „Ich geh' ihn suchen!", rief sie und verschwand hinter den Bäumen des Waldes.

Kapitel 14 – Boromirs letzte Bitte

Élenar rannte blindlings bergauf. Ab und zu blieb sie kurz stehen, in der Hoffnung irgendwelche Stimmen, Rufe oder Schritte zu hören. Doch vergebens. Sie rief nach Frodo und Boromir; keine Antwort. Dann erreichte sie die Spitze des Berges Amon Hen. Auch hier war niemand zu sehen. Élenar entschloss sich etwas weiter westlich den Hang hinunter zulaufen, vielleicht würde sie dort eine Spur von den Beiden finden. „Frodo! Boromir!", rief die Frau. Ein plötzlicher Stich im Bauch ließ sie prompt inne halten. Beide Arme presste sie in den Bauch; eine plötzliche Übelkeit überkam sie. Élenar kniff die Augen zusammen, einen solchen Schmerz hatte sie noch nie verspürt. Fast dachte sie, sie müsste sich übergeben, doch etwas anderes lies sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Ein leises Wimmern konnte die blondhaarige Frau vernehmen. Sie blickte nach rechts, und beinahe hätte sie ihn übersehen. War auch kein Wunder, der Umhang von den Elben aus Lórien machte es fast unmöglich ihn zu erkennen. Boromir saß in sich zusammengesunken am Boden, weinend und die Hände gegen das Gesicht gestemmt. Élenar eilte zu ihm, griff nach seinen Schultern und richtete ihn auf. „Boromir, was ist passiert? Wo ist Frodo?" Doch statt einer Antwort, ließ sich Boromir in ihre Arme fallen und begann noch heftiger zu schluchzen und weinen. Élenar legte ihre Arme um ihn und streichelte tröstend seinen Kopf. Jetzt konnte sie ihn endlich trösten, für ihn da sein, denn sonst hatte er sich immer um sie gekümmert. Einerseits war es ein tolles Gefühl, wirklich gebraucht zu werden, andererseits tat sie ihm wirklich leid, da er noch nie so verzweifelt und frustriert war. „I- ich wollte ihm den Ring abnehmen.", sagte Boromir gedämpft, „ich hab' euch alle v- verraten..." „Sshh.", beruhigte Élenar ihn und küsste ihm sein Haupt. „Wo ist Frodo, Boromir?" „Ich... weiß es nicht. Ich wollte ihm den Ring entwenden, plötzlich war er verschwunden..." So saßen sie eine Weile, Arm in Arm; sein Kopf lag auf ihrer Schulter. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und wusch sich die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. Gleich daraufhin spürte er Lippen auf seine. Dies schien ihn wirklich zu beruhigen, er hörte auf zu zittern und entspannte sich. „Es hat jetzt keinen Sinn, sich Vorwürfe zu machen – was ist?" Élenar blickte Boromir fragend an, dieser mit starren Blick auf Élenars Schwert starrte. Sie zog einen Teil aus der Scheide und ihr wurde sofort alles klar. Die Klinge schimmerte blau. „Orks... Schnell, komm Boromir! Frodo ist hier in der Nähe und wir müssen die anderen warnen!" Beide rannten sofort los, ihre Schwerter fest umklammert. Um so weiter sie bergab kamen, um so intensiver leuchtete Nanoél. Und dann sahen sie ihre Feinde. Dutzende von Orks kamen ihnen entgegen. Zwischen ihnen... Merry und Pippin. Sie rannten was das Zeug hielt und stürzten sich in ein Gemetzel. Nacheinander kamen ihnen die Orks entgegen, bleckten ihre Zähne und schrien auf. Jeder Ork, der Élenar entgegen kam, lag kurz darauf tot am Boden. Boromir nahm sein Horn an die Lippen und blies hinein. Es war der Ruf Gondors. Doch niemand kam, nur noch zahlreichere Orks. Die zwei Hobbits, überwältigt und machtlos, jedoch sahen nur zu, wie ihre Freunde sie verteidigten und in Lebensgefahr schwebten. Élenar brachte gerade einen Gegner zur Strecke, als sie plötzlich Boromir aufstöhnen hörte. Ihr Blick wandte sich zu ihm und diesem Augenblick schien sich die Zeit verlangsamt zu haben. Wie versteinert starrte sie auf den Krieger, die Augen weit aufgerissen. In seiner Brust steckte ein Pfeil, der Mund stand offen. Er kniete kurz nieder, rappelte sich aber wieder auf und erlegte weitere Orks. Doch Élenar konnte nicht den Schützen erkennen, der ihren Gefährten angeschossen hatte. Die Feinde umkreisten sie, um sie davon abzuhalten, Boromir zu helfen. Ein zweiter Pfeil bohrte sich in Boromirs Körper. „NEEEIIINN!!!", brüllte sie aus Leibeskräften und versuchte zu ihm gelangen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Auch mit zwei Pfeilen in der Brust kämpfte er tapfer weiter. Eine plötzliche Wut überkam Élenar. Ein Ork nach dem anderen fiel, und der dritte Pfeil traf den Krieger aus Gondor im Bauch. Endlich mischten sich Merry und Pippin auch ein. Doch gerade noch konnten sie ihre Schwerter ziehen, als der Feind sie problemlos überwältigte und davon trug. Die Orks verschwanden, mit Merry und Pippin im Gepäck, Boromir verlor allmählich ganz seine Kräfte und kniete zu Boden. Sein Horn war gespalten, die Klinge des Schwertes knapp unterm Heft abgebrochen. Jetzt war Élenar alles klar. Es war ihre Vision, die ihr Boromirs Fall voraussagte. Gebetet, gehofft hatte sie, es würde nicht passieren, und doch war es geschehen. Élenar war nicht mehr in der Lage zu stehen. Sie krabbelte durch das Laub auf Boromir zu, doch jemand versperrt ihr den Weg. Die Tränen verklebten ihr die Augen. Ein Ork stand, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, vor ihm, den Bogen gespannt und auf ihn gerichtet. Offensichtlich hatte er Élenar nicht bemerkt. Jetzt würde er Boromir den Gnadenstoß geben; er rührte sich nicht, Blut tropfte aus den Mundwinkeln. Nun war es aus. Aber die blonde Frau lies es nicht zu, niemals, eher würde sie sterben. Sie stand auf, alle Kraftreserven zusammennehmend, und rannte los. Gerade war der Schütze daran, die Sehne loszulassen, als Élenar ihm in den Weg kam. Mit dem Schwert schlug sie ihm den Bogen aus der Hand. Wütend über die Unterbrechung zog dieser sein Schwert und ergriff ein Schild, dass auf dem Boden lag und vor kurzem noch einem lebenden Ork gehört hatte. Die Schwerter klirrten und beinahe hätte sich Élenar eine böse Verletzung zugezogen, wenn ihr nicht ein Baum das Leben gerettet hättet. Das Schild steckte im Baum fest. Der Ork verpasste ihr einen Schlag ins Gesicht, als sie sich auf ihn stürzte. Blut tropfte aus ihrem Mund und eine Platzwunde auf der Stirn verursachte Kopfschmerzen. Sie fiel zu Boden, richtete sich aber wieder auf und wehrte einen Messerwurf mit ihrem eigenen Schwert ab. Der Ork kam auf sie zu, das Schwert mit beiden Händen senkrecht haltend, kurz davor sie zu erstechen. Doch Élenar ließ sich das nicht gefallen. Sie zog ihren Dolch, den sie von Galadriel geschenkt bekommen hatte, und rammte ihn in das linke Bein des Orks. Dieser schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und versuchte den Dolch herauszuziehen. In dieser Zeit konnte Élenar aufstehen und ihn erneuert attackieren. Am Ende hatte die Frau den Feind mit ihrem Schwert durchbohrt, doch dieser lies sich nicht damit beeindrucken. Im Gegenteil, er schob es sich weiter hinein, damit er näher an Élenar war. Jetzt sah sie in sein Gesicht. Es war dunkel und hässlich. Seine gelben Augen starrten sie wütend an, die ebenso gelben Zähne gefletscht. Mitten im Gesicht war eine große weiße Hand zu erkennen. Die Hand Sarumans, also konnte er nur ein Uruk-hai sein. Dann zog sie das Schwert aus seinem Körper und mit einer drehenden Bewegung schlug sie ihm den Kopf ab. Jetzt war er aber tot.

Ohne zu weiter zu zögern, lief Élenar zurück zu Boromir, der angestrengt versuchte, die Pfeile herauszuziehen. Er war an einem Baum angelehnt, leichenblass. Sie lies sich neben ihn nieder, das Schwert lies sie neben ihm zu Boden fallen. Tränen begann ihr die Wangen hinunter zufließen. „S- sie haben die Kleinen in ihrer Gewalt.", presste er hervor. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, er rang nach Luft. Élenar nahm seine Hand, drückte sie fest und küsste sie. Sie war eiskalt. „Bleib ruhig.", flüsterte die Frau und strich ihm eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht. „Verzeih mir, ich konnte es nicht ahnen, ich habe euch alle verraten." „Nein, Boromir. Du hast tapfer gekämpft. Du hast deine Ehre bewahrt." Sie konnte kaum sprechen, so überwältigt war sie von den Tränen. Sie war gerade dabei, ihm den letzten Pfeil zu entfernen, doch Boromir nahm ihre Hand. „Lass. Es ist vorbei. Die Welt der Menschen wird untergehen. Alles versinkt in Dunkelheit und meine Stadt liegt in Trümmern." „Ich weiß nicht welche Kraft ich aufbringen kann aber ich schwöre dir, weder wird die weiße Stadt fallen, noch wird unser Volk versagen." Dankbar für die Worte nahm er sie an der Wange und streichelte mit dem Daumen diese. Tränen flossen ununterbrochen. „Unser Volk. Unser Volk." Élenar legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und weinte unverhohlen und laut. „Bitte", schluchzte sie, „Bitte, du darfst nicht aufgeben, Aragorn wird deine Wunden heilen. Lass mich nicht auch noch du allein." So viel Schmerz und Leid konnte sie nicht ertragen, es übertraf alles, was sie bis jetzt erlebt hatte. Boromir tätschelte ihren Kopf, die Augen halb offen. „Es ist aus, es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr." Élenar sah auf. Ihr Gesicht war mit Tränen verschmiert. „Oh doch", flüsterte sie, „Es gibt immer Hoffnung, man muss nur daran glauben..." Die blondhaarige Frau hörte hinter sich Schritte. Sie musste nicht nach hinten blicken, um zu wissen, dass es Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli waren. Sie kamen zu spät, wären sie doch früher gekommen. „Ich liebe dich, Boromir... Verdammt, wenn du jetzt aufgibst, überlebe ich das nicht. Es gibt niemanden, den ich so sehr liebe wie dich." Es war raus, sie hatte es gesagt. Die Worte, vor denen sie sich jahrelang gefürchtet hatte. Der Stein in ihrem Herzen, der so lange dort immer größer wurde, verschwand. Élenar beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal. „T- tu' mit noch einen Gefallen, Élenar.", stammelte Boromir; er bekam nur noch schwer Luft. „Bring' mein Horn zu meinen Vater und erkläre ihm alles. Er wird es verstehen und sag meinem Bruder, er solle nicht trauern und sich nicht von Vater fertig machen lassen. Er ist der beste Bruder, den man sich nur vorstellen kann, egal, wie viel Fehler er gemacht hat... Und noch etwas, Élenar." Sie sah ihn an, ohne Antwort zu geben. „Ich bin nach Bruchtal aufgebrochen, um Rat zu bekommen und um meines Vaters Willen. Innerlich wollte ich nicht, ich wollte bei meinem Volk bleiben, diesen Wunsch wollte ich meinem Vater nicht erfüllen. Doch, was bin ich froh es getan zu haben. Ich hätte es bereut, ich wäre dir nie begegnet, ich hätte nie erfahren, dass es etwas wichtigeres gab, als Ruhm, Ehre und Kampf. Ich hätte nie gelernt, was es heißt, wirklich aus tiefsten Herzen zu lieben... Danke, dass du für mich da warst, dass du mein Leben lebenswert gemacht hast. Du gabst mir Frieden. Ich liebe dich, Élenar. Élenar von Gondor..." Bei diesen letzten Worten lächelte er und schied dahin. Sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen, das Gehirn zu arbeiten. Leblos starrten seine Augen sie an. Élenar heulte, niemand konnte es beschreiben, nachfühlen oder sagen, wie sie sich im Moment fühlte. Er konnte nicht tot sein, er hatte ihr es doch versprochen, ihr sein Land zu zeigen und sie nicht alleine zu lassen, immer bei ihr zu bleiben. Das war nicht fair. „Boromir", krächzte sie und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Bitte, es kann nicht aus sein. Gib nicht auf, kämpfe, kämpfe dagegen an. Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben..." Es tat so verdammt weh, wieso sie, wieso musste sie nur so leiden.

Jemand packte sie von hinten und drückte sie an sich. Aragorn war hinter ihr, neben ihr Legolas und Gimli. Sie alle hatten Tränen in den Augen. „Wieso?", rief Élenar weinend, „Wieso er? Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte er mich nur alleine lassen. Was habe ich nur getan, dass man mir so weh tut. Zuerst Gandalf, jetzt Boromir. Wie viele sollen denn in diesem Krieg noch sterben??" Sie weinte erbittert weiter, sie konnte nicht aufhören, der Schmerz war zu groß. „Was ist passiert, Élenar?", fragte Aragorn und sah sie an. „Ich hatte Boromir im Wald gefunden – schluchz – dann kamen Orks, u– und Merry und Pippin. Nein, es waren keine Orks, es waren Uruk-hai; sie haben die zwei gefangen genommen. Boromir und ich haben gegen den Feind – schluchz – gekämpft, bis einer von ihnen Boromir angeschossen hat... jetzt ist er tot, und es ist alles meine schuld..." Wieder vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in den Händen. „Élenar...", Aragorn fehlten die Worte, „Es ist nicht deine schuld, du kannst nichts dafür." Élenar stand auf, auf einmal war sie wütend. „Nicht meine Schuld? Ich habe es gewusst, dass er sterben wird. Ich hatte eine Vision, die mir seinen Tod voraussagte. Ich habe gebetet, gefleht, es würde nicht passieren, und doch ist es passiert! Ich wusste es und konnte es nicht verhindern! Ich bin an Boromirs Tod schuld -" Élenar verstummte; Aragorn hatte ihr eine saftige Ohrfeige verpasst. Er griff nach ihren Schultern und blickte sie ernst an. „Beruhige dich erst mal. Es hat keinen Sinn, sich fertig zu machen. Du – trägst – keine – Schuld. Es musste so kommen, niemand konnte dem entgehen... Also komm. Wir gehen jetzt zum Lager. Wir nehmen Boromir mit, dann überlegen wir weiter." Aragorn ging zu Boromir, zog den letzten Pfeil aus seinem Körper und schulterte ihn. „Kommt, gehen wir." Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er weiter. Ein flüchtiger Blick verriet Élenar, Aragorns Schmerz über den Verlust seines Gefährten. „Komm, Élenar.", rief Legolas, als er bemerkte, dass sie noch immer keinen Schritt gegangen war. Schnell lief sie zurück, wo Boromir gelegen war und holte sein Schwert und sein in zwei geteiltes Horn.

Mit traurigen Blicken sahen die vier Gefährten dem Boot hinterher. Die letzte Ehre, die sie Boromir noch geben konnten. Sie hatten seine Wunden gesäubert und ihn ins Boot gelegt. In seine Hand legten sie sein Schwert, das Schild neben ihm. Das Horn behielt Élenar, so wie sie es Boromir versprochen hatte. Mit einem Stück Seil hatte sie die zwei Teile zusammengebunden. Sie schob das Boot hinaus ins Wasser und blickte ihn ein letztes Mal an. Nun musste sie sich endgültig von ihm verabschieden. Zärtlich küsste sie noch einmal seine kalten, leblosen Lippen, strich ihm über die Wange und ließ das Boot von der Strömung treiben. Solange sahen sie ihm hinterher, bis der Rauros-Fall ihn mit nach unten zog. Élenar kehrte ans Ufer zurück und sank in sich zusammen. Gimli setzte sich neben sie und legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter.

Legolas stürzte plötzlich zum letzten Boot. „Schnell, Frodo und Sam haben das östliche Ufer erreicht.", rief er und sah, wie Frodo und Sam den Berg emporstiegen. Doch Aragorn rührte sich nicht. „Du hast nicht vor, ihnen zu folgen.", stellte der Elb fest. „Frodos Schicksal liegt nicht länger in unseren Händen.", sagte der Waldläufer und verband sich eine Wunde am rechten Oberarm. Als Élenar das hörte, sprang sie auf und schritt auf Aragorn zu. Eine erneuerte Wut überkam sie. „Dann war das hier alles umsonst?", rief sie zornig und packte Aragorn am Kragen. Ihre Augen funkelten wutentbrannt und die Zähne presste sie zusammen. „Dann ist also Boromir umsonst gestorben, willst du das damit etwa sagen? Die Gemeinschaft hat versagt." Doch anstatt mit Élenar böse zu sein, antwortete er ruhig und verständnisvoll: „Nicht wenn wir weiter treu Seite an Seite stehen. Wir werden Merry und Pippin nicht der Folter und dem Tod überlassen. Nicht solange wir noch Kraft haben. Alles was nicht gebraucht wird lassen wir hier. Nur leichtes Gepäck." Er nahm sein Messer und steckte es zurück in die Scheide. Élenar stand da, leblos und ausgemergelt. Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck. Aragorn hatte Recht, sagte sie zu sich, Wir dürfen Merry und Pippin nicht im Stich lassen, nicht noch mehr Freunde sterben lassen. Schluss mit weinen und trauern! „Lasst uns Orks jagen.", meinte sie und lächelte gequält.  
Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli grinsten entschlossen, froh darüber, dass Élenar wieder sie selbst war. Und so stürmten die vier in den Wald auf den Spuren der Orks...

Kapitel 15 – Die Jagd

„Élenar, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Legolas besorgt und deutete den anderen, dass sie Halt machten. Élenar hatte die Arme gegen den Bauch gedrückt und lehnte sie an einen Felsen an. Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen und ihr Bauch tat furchtbar weh. „Was hast du, Élenar?", wiederholte Legolas seine Frage. Die Frau atmete tief ein und aus. „Es ist nichts. Mir ist nur so verdammt schlecht und mein Bauch schmerzt." Aragorn kam zu ihr. „Soll ich mal nachsehen? Kannst du weiter?", sagte er, doch die Gefährtin schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Geht schon. Laufen wir weiter." Sie richtete sich wieder auf und ging weiter. Aragorn warf Legolas kurz einen ratlosen Blick zu, liefen aber dann auch weiter.

„Drei Tage und Nächte!", keuchte Gimli, der als Letzter von den Vieren rannte, „Ohne Verpflegung, ohne Rast." Aragorn blieb stehen und legte seinen Kopf auf einen Stein. Für ein paar Minuten verweilte er in dieser Position, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ohne sich zu bewegen. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und Élenar folgten den Uruk-hai schon seit drei Tagen, doch ohne sie einzuholen. Élenar hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht mehr zu weinen oder zu trauern. Sie unterdrückte ihre Gefühle und wirkte öfters ziemlich steif. Und sie hatte Alpträume, Alpträume von Gandalfs Fall oder sie durchlebte weitere Male den Tod Boromirs. Die anderen wussten natürlich, dass sie noch immer darunter litt, behauptete aber immer steif und fest, dass es ihr gut ging und alles in Ordnung war. Noch mehr Sorgen mussten sie sich über Élenars öfteren Anfällen machen. Genau wie beim ersten Mal, an dem Tag, als Élenar Boromir weinend im Wald fand, kam urplötzlich ein Stich in ihrem Bauch und ab und zu musste sie sich übergeben. Das war kein angenehmes Gefühl, aber es gab auch keine Erklärung für diese Anfälle.

Aragorn richtete sich wieder auf. „Sie haben uns gewittert. Ihr Tempo hat zugelegt." Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief er weiter, die anderen folgten ihm. „Komm, Gimli.", feuerte Élenar ihn an, den er war viel langsamer, als alle anderen. Sie rannten durch eine Felslandschaft, so weit das Auge reichte, nur Felsen und Stein. Nach einem Tag aber veränderte sich die Umgebung. Große und weite Graslandschaften breitete sich vor den vier Gefährten aus. Weit entfernt konnte man hohe Berge, mit Schnee bedeckt, in die Höhe ragen sehen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hielten sie an. „Rohan...", sagte Aragorn, „Das Land der Pferdeherren." Legolas lief ein wenig weiter nach vor. „Legolas", rief Élenar, „Was sieht dein Elbenauge?" Der Elb sah sie um und schwang seinen Blick über die Ebene. „Sie laufen in östliche Richtung... Sie laufen nach Isengard!" Und weiter ging die Reise. Sie liefen und liefen und glücklicher Weise konnten sie ein wenig aufholen. Als die Landschaft wieder etwas mehr felsiger wurde, fanden sie ein Zeichen, das ihnen verriet, dass Merry und Pippin noch am Leben sein mussten. Im kurzen Gras lag eines der Blätter Lothlóriens, die Brosche, die zu den Elbenmänteln dazugehörten, die die Gefährten von den Elben aus Lórien geschenkt bekommen hatten. „Die Blätter Lothlóriens fallen nie ohne Grund.", sprach Aragorn, der die Broschen aufgehoben hatte und sie den anderen gezeigt hatte. Élenar fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Endlich mal eine gute Nachricht seit langem. Gimli kam erst jetzt zu ihnen, völlig außer Atem. Als er die Brosche sah, weiteten sich seine Augen. „Sie sind nur einen Tag voraus. Kommt.", rief Aragorn und rannte wieder los. Der Zwerg seufzte. „Wir Zwerge sind für solche Strecken nicht gebaut. Der Nahkampf ist unsere Stärke." Dann rannte er weiter. „Einfach weiter atmen. Das ist der Trick! Atmen"

In der Früh des nächsten Tages wurde ihre Reise von einem merkwürdigen Schrei unterbrochen. Aragorn führten sie zu einem Felsen, der sie versteckten sollte. An ihnen galoppierten jedoch unzählige Reiter vorbei. Es waren Reiter von Rohan. Der Waldläufer verließ sein Versteck und rief ihnen hinterher. „Reiter von Rohan. Was gibt es neues in der Mark?" Die Gruppe machte einen Bogen und kehrte zurück. Legolas, Élenar und Gimli traten zu ihrem Gefährten und wurden von den Reitern umzingelt, ihre Speere auf sie gerichtet. Eine wirklich nette Begrüßung, dachte Élenar. Ein Reiter auf einem weißen Pferd wurde in den Kreis gelassen und stieg von seinem Pferd ab. Offensichtlich war er der Hauptmann. Er nahm seinen Helm vom Kopf und gab sein Gesicht preis. Sein blondes Haar reichte ihm strähnig bis zu den Schultern und ein Teil war zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden. Die grauen Augen sahen die Reisenden ernst an. „Was machen ein Elb, ein Zwerg und zwei Menschen in der Riddermark!", verkündete er mit lauter Stimme, „Sprecht rasch!" „Sagt mir Euren Namen, so werde ich meinen Namen sagen.", entgegnete Gimli herausfordernd. Der Hauptmann wandte seinen Blick auf den Zwerg. „Ich würde Euch den Kopf abschlagen, wenn er nur über den Boden ragen würde, Zwerg." Kaum hatte er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen, schon hatte Legolas seinen Bogen samt Pfeil gezogen und auf ihn gerichtet. „Ihr würdet sterben, ehe Ihr zum Speer greift!", rief der Elb, doch die langen Speere der anderen Reiter waren auf ihn gezielt. „Ich bin Aragorn, Arathornssohn", sagte Aragorn mit ruhiger Stimme, „Das ist Gimli Glóinssohn, Legolas aus dem nördlichen Düsterwald und das ist Élenar aus dem Norden." Der Blick des Hauptmannes fiel auf die junge Frau. „Ich bin Éomer Eomundssohn. Für wie jemanden aus dem Norden, seht Ihr recht ungewöhnlich aus, junge Frau. Noch seltsamer ist euer Gesicht. Seid Ihr nicht vielleicht aus Rohan?" In seiner Stimme konnte nun man etwas Freundliches heraus hören. Mit einem Unbehagen blickte Élenar ihn an. Auch Boromir hatte einst das gleiche zu ihr gesagt. Wieso dachte das jeder? „Wir verfolgen eine Horde von Uruk-hai.", fuhr Aragorn fort, „Sie haben Freunde von uns im Gepäck." „Heute Nacht haben wir eine Horde von Uruk-hai getötet. Dort auf dem Hügel haben wir ihre Kadaver verbrannt.", erklärte Éomer und deutete mit dem Kopf auf einem Hügel hinter ihnen. Rauch stieg dort auf. „Waren da vielleicht zwei Hobbits dabei?", fragte Élenar, deren Augen aufleuchteten, „Nur Kinder in euren Augen." Éomer zögerte und blickte zu Boden. „Wir haben niemanden am Leben gelassen." Ihre Hoffnung schwand, fassungslos ließen die Gefährten ihre Köpfe sinken. Plötzlich nahm Éomer zwei Finger in den Mund und pfiff. Daraufhin kam zwei Pferde ohne Reiter im Sattel angetrabt. „Hier, mögen sie euch mehr Glück, als ihren vorigen Trägern, bringen." Mit düsteren Blick setzte Éomer sein Pferd wieder in Gange. „Macht euch aber nicht all zu große Hoffnungen. Lebt wohl." Mit diesen Worten trabte er weiter, die anderen folgten ihm. Die vier sahen ihnen nach, bis sie letztendlich außer Sichtweite waren. Aragorn bestieg das eine Pferd, es war braun, Legolas und Gimli das andere; es war grau. Aragorn reichte Élenar seine Hand. „Komm, steig auf!" Sie ergriff seinen Arm und setzte sich hinter ihm. Gleich darauf ritten sie auf den Hügel zu. Auch wenn ihre Hoffnung nicht allzu groß war, mussten sie es wenigstens versuchen. Sie durften ihre Freunde nicht aufgeben.

Am Gipfel des Hügels stiegen die Gefährten von ihren Pferden ab und vor ihnen erschien ein schwarzer Haufen. Es stank fürchterlich nach Orks und ein Kopf eines Orks steckte, von einem Speer aufgespießt, im Boden. Kein appetitlicher Anblick. Gimli wühlte ein wenig mit seiner Axt im Haufen und fand den Gürtel von Pippin. „Das ist einer ihrer Gürtel!", sagte Gimli mit düster Miene. Sie waren also tot. Entsetzt starrte Élenar auf den Haufen. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, nicht noch mehr Freunde. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Kraftlos sank sie in sich zusammen. Aragorn kickte voller Wut einen Helm, der am Boden lag, weg und ließ sich mit einem wütenden Schrei zu Boden fallen. Élenar traten Tränen in die Augen, Legolas sprach ein Gebet in elbisch und Gimli wühlte noch weiter im Haufen, in der Hoffnung Hinweise zu finden. Der Waldläufer sah zu Boden. Leichte Fußabdrücke konnte er erkennen. „Einer ist hier gelegen.", sagte er und deutete aufs Gras, „Und hier der andere" Er stand auf und folgte den Spuren. Gimli, Legolas und Élenar gingen ihm mit neugierigen Blicken nach. Immer weiter entfernte er sich von dem Leichenhaufen. „Sie entfernen sich von der Schlacht!", rief er und er wurde immer aufgeregter und schneller. Prompt blieb er stehen und die vier Gefährten blickten mit offenen Mündern auf den Waldrand vor ihnen. Fast wirkte es wie eine Mauer, die ungebetene Gäste fernhalten wollte. „Sie sind in den Wald." „In den Fangorn-Wald.", ergänzte Élenar, „Welcher Wahnsinn hat sie da rein geführt?" Aragorn ging wieder zu den Pferden zurück, nahm die Zügel und kam zurück. „Wir nehmen sie mit. Es gibt jetzt keinen Zweifel mehr, dass sie am Leben sind. Aber gebt Acht! Vieles bewohnt diesen Wald, von dem wir nichts wissen." Legolas, Gimli und Élenar nickten, ernst, jedoch erleichtert, dass ihre Freunde am Leben waren.

„Arg, dieser Luft hier ist wahnsinnig stickig!", brummte der Zwerg gegen Mittag. Der Elb schritt neben ihm und sah sich um. Seit einigen Stunden streiften die Gefährten durch den Wald. Aragorn ,immer leicht gebückt, der Fährte folgend. Élenar ging als Letzte mit den Pferden im Schlepptau. Seit sie den Fangorn betreten hatten, waren die Tiere unruhig und aufgeschreckt. Jedesmal, wenn sie laut wieherten und sich aufbäumten, nahm sie die Frau mit den blonden Haaren an den Zügeln, streichelte sie und flüsterte ihnen beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Gleich daraufhin beruhigten sie sich. Noch nie waren den anderen aufgefallen, wie gut eigentlich Élenar mit Tieren umgehen konnte. Sie spielten mit den Gedanken, ob vielleicht doch ihre Wurzeln in Rohan, dessen Volk eine enge Verbindung zu Pferden hatten, lagen. „Dieser Wald ist alt", sprach Legolas leise, „Sehr alt. Voller Erinnerungen und Zorn. Ich höre es, die Bäume reden miteinander." Die Bäume wirkten wirklich sehr alt. Einige waren abgehakt, andere niedergebrannt, viele waren entwurzelt und eine Art Spinnweben hangen auf ihren Ästen. Die Wurzeln waren dick und lang, Moos bedeckte viele Stellen des Bodens. Élenar taten die Bäume irgendwie leid. Sie waren allein, niemand interessierte sich für sie, man gebrauchte sie nur für Holz. Man nahm keine Rücksicht auf sie, derweil waren sie schon da, als die Menschen auf Mittelerde kamen. Der Wald hatte etwas Interessantes, etwas Geheimnisvolles, das Élenar anzog und sie neugierig machte. Vielleicht, wenn dieser Krieg vorbeigeht, Sauron fällt und alle überleben, könnte sie einmal durch diesen Wald streifen und dafür sorgen, dass man ihn nie mehr Schmerzen zufügt. Aber nicht der Wald machte die Frau unruhig, es war etwas anderes.

„Irgend etwas ist hier.", sagte Élenar plötzlich und ihre Freunde machten Halt. Aragorn machte eine Gesichtsausdruck, als dachte er das selbe wie seine Gefährtin. Die Frau überlegte kurz, ob sie das aussprechen sollte, was sie und der Dúnedain dachten. Dieser nickte. „Der weiße Zauberer" Sofort zog Aragorn sein Schwert, Gimli seine Axt, Legolas Pfeil und Bogen und Élenar hatte Nanoél gezogen. „Saruman" Die vier stellten sich Rücken an Rücken, die Augen wachsam und scharf offen. „Ihr müsst jetzt sehr schnell sein", flüsterte Aragorn ihnen zu, „Lasst den Zauberer nicht zu Wort kommen!" Ein leises Knacken ließ sich zusammenzucken und alle wandten sich nach Süden. Und da war er. Vor ihnen stand eine Gestalt. Von ihm ging weißes Licht aus, sein Gewand war strahlend weiß, den Gefährten blendete es in den Augen. Legolas ließ die Sehne sausen, doch der Unbekannte war zu schnell für ihn. Mit seinem Stab in der Hand schleuderte er den Pfeil weg, Gimli ließ er erstarren und Aragorns und Élenars Schwert leuchtete jäh auf und wurde glühend heiß. Beide ließen die Schwerter klirrend zu Boden fallen. Sie waren unbewaffnet, unmöglich sich zu wehren. Das Licht blendete sie noch immer, sie beschatteten mit der Hand ihre Augen. „Ihr folgt den Fußspuren zweier junger Hobbits!", sprach der alte Mann sanft, „Sie sind vorgestern hier hergekommen und jemanden begegnet, den sie nicht erwartet hatten. Beruhigt Euch das?" Das grelle Licht, das von ihm ausging, wurde immer blasser und blasser, bis es ganz verschwand und man das Gesicht des alten Mannes erkennen konnte.

Kapitel 16 – „Willkommen zurück!"

Eigentlich erwarteten die Gefährten das Gesicht Sarumans, doch dem war nicht so. „Das ist nicht möglich!", gab Aragorn leise von sich, als redete er mit sich selbst. Alle drei starrten sie ihn an. Sein Haar war weiß wie Schnee im Sonnenschein, und weiß schimmerte sein Gewand; die Augen unter den dichten Brauen waren scharf und stechend wie Sonnenstrahlen; und Macht lag in seiner Hand. Aragorn trat auf ihn zu und nahm ihn an die Schulter. „Gandalf!" „Gandalf", wiederholte der Alte, als ob er ein lange nicht gebrauchtes Wort aus ferner Erinnerung zurückriefe. „Ja, das war mein Name. Ich war Gandalf, Gandalf der Graue. Jetzt bin ich Gandalf der Weiße!" Legolas lächelte und verbeugte sich. Gimli tat es ihm gleich, doch Élenar war nicht imstande sich zu rühren. Das was sie sah, war unglaublich. Gandalf, der ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte, kam auf sie zu, sein Gesicht spiegelte Freundlichkeit und Verständnis wider. Ganz deutlich konnte man eine Träne auf Élenars Gesicht sehen, die langsam die Wange hinunter floss. Ohne ein Wort oder jegliche Vorwarnung umarmte die Schildmaid den Zauberer und begann unverhohlen zu weinen. „Das ist unmöglich! Wir dachte du wärst gefallen!" Der Zauberer klopfte ihr tröstend auf den Rücken. „Ja, das stimmt. Ich war gefallen, doch nun bin ich wieder hier am Wendepunkt der Gezeiten!" Die Frau ließ ihn los und Gandalf wandte sich nun zu allen. „Merry und Pippin sind sicher bei Baumbart." „Wer ist Baumbart?", fragte Gimli. „Baumbart ist Fangorn, der Hüter des Waldes; er ist der älteste Ent, das älteste Lebewesen, das in Mittelerde noch unter der Sonne wandelt." Er machte kurz Pause. „Aber nun müssen wir weiter. Wir müssen nach Edoras reiten. Rohan steht Krieg bevor und König Théoden steht unter den Bann Sarumans. Kommt, gehen wir! Erzählt mir alles unterwegs." So ging es weiter, immer Richtung Süden. Gandalf war nun in Grau gehüllt. Anscheinend wollte er vermeiden, dass andere seine wahre Gestalt erblicken. Aragorn begann zu erzählen und Gandalf hörte zu, sagte lange nichts und stellte keine Fragen. Zuletzt, als Aragorn von Boromirs Ende und seiner letzten Fahrt auf dem großen Strom berichtete, seufzte der Alte. Élenar senkte ihren Kopf und begann leise zu schluchzen. „Der arme Boromir!", sagte er, „Ich konnte nicht sehen, was ihm zugestoßen ist. Es war eine schwere Prüfung für einen Menschen wie ihn: einen Krieger, einen Herrn seines Volkes. Galadriel hat mir gesagt, dass er in Gefahr sei. Aber am Ende ist er entkommen -" Weiter kam der Zauberer nicht, Élenar hatte ihn unterbrochen. Tiefer Zorn und Schmerz stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Das heißt, du bist froh, dass er tot ist?" Élenar wollte eigentlich gar nicht so wütend reagieren, ihr tat es auch sofort leid, mit Gandalf so forsch umgegangen zu sein. Aber anstatt mit ihr böse zu sein, war der Zauberer eher verständnisvoll. Er wusste, Boromirs Tod schmerzte ihr mehr, als jede tiefe Wunde. „Nein. Keineswegs. Ich wollte nur damit sagen, dass es besser ist. Stell' dir vor, in welche Gefahr sich Boromir gegeben hätte, wenn er den Ring bekommen hätte, oder von den Einfluss nicht befreit worden wäre." Betroffen sah die Frau zu Boden, Hasufel, das braune Pferd, auf dem Aragorn und Élenar geritten waren, stupste ihre Schulter, als wollte er sagen: „Kopf hoch, sei nicht traurig!" Dankbar streichelte sie seinen Hals. „Gandalf", sagte Gimli, um die traurige Stimmung zu beenden, „Du hast gesagt, Galadriel hat dir von Boromirs Gefahr erzählt. Heißt das, dass du in Lórien warst!?" Bei den Gedanken an die hohe Frau konnte man etwas in seinen Augen aufleuchten sehen. „Ja, ich war in Lothlórien. Nachdem ich meinen Gegner, den Balrog, zur Strecke gebracht hatte, verlor ich meine Kraft und irrte in Gedanken umher. Jeder Tag war so lang wie ein Zeitalter, ich dachte es wäre aus. Doch ich spürte wieder Leben in mir und Gwaihir, der Windfürst, brachte mich nach Lothlórien. So kam ich nach Caras Galadhon und erfuhr, dass ihr noch nicht lange fort wart. Dort verharrte ich, wo die Tage Heilung und nicht Verfall bringen. Heilung brachten sie mir, und ich wurde in Weiß gekleidet. Von dort nun bin ich auf seltsamen Wegen hierher gekommen, und einigen von euch habe ich Botschaft zu überbringen. Für Aragorn wurde mir dies aufgetragen:

_Elessar, Elessar, wo sind nun die Dúnedain?_

_Deine Sippe soll nicht mehr ferne sein._

_Bald schlägt die Stunde der Wiederkehr:_

_Schon reiten die Grauen von Norden her._

_Doch dunkel liegt vor dir der Pfad:_

_Die Fahrt durch das Land der Toten naht._

Für Legolas dies:

_Legolas Grünblatt, du lebst bisher_

_Im Walde voller Freude. Meide das Meer!_

_Hast du einmal das Schreien der Möwen gehört,_

_Ist der Friede der Bäume für dich zerstört._

Und für Élenar wurde mir dies aufgetragen:

_Élenar, die uns so ähnelt, Dunkelheit verweilt in deinem Herzen._

_Sehnsucht und Hoffnungslosigkeit bereiten dir Schmerzen._

_Doch Hoffnung und Glück,_

_kommen zu dir zurück._

_Leben wurde dir genommen,_

_Leben wirst du bekommen._

_Das Leben ist in dir."_

Gandalf schwieg. „Und mir übersendet sie keine Botschaft?", sagte Gimli und senkte den Kopf. Élenar sah den Zauberer verwirrt an. Leben in ihr? Also von den drei Botschaften verstand Élenar ihre am wenigsten, nämlich gar nicht. Außer den ersten zwei Versen. „Was soll das bitte schön bedeuten, Gandalf?", fragte sie und legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Was? Oh, verzeiht mir, ich habe über die Botschaften nachgedacht. Ich glaube, sie zu verstehen, zumindest die ersten zwei. Aber was deine Frage betrifft, Gimli, Galadriel hat ebenfalls eine Botschaft für dich: ‚Und an den Zwerg sende meinen Gruß aus. Den Hüter der Haarsträhnen.'" „Gesegnet sei die Stunde deiner Wiederkehr!", rief der Zwerg, sprang in die Luft und sang ein Lied in der seltsamen Sprache der Zwergen. „Aber Élenars Botschaft ist mir unverständlich.", fuhr Gandalf fort, „Zumindest ein Teil. Aus den letzen drei Versen kann ich mir nichts zusammenreimen. Ich tappe im Dunklen."

Wieder erreichten sie den Waldsaum und vor ihnen erstreckte sich die Ebene Rohans. Gandalf stieß einen langen hohen Pfiff aus und die anderen staunten, was seine alten, bartumrandeten Lippen für einen hellen Ton hervorbringen konnten. Zweimal pfiff er, und dann glaubten sie von weit her etwas Wiehern zu hören, das der Ostwind von der Ebene herantrug. Sie warteten gespannt. Nicht lange, und Hufschläge kamen näher und stetig lauter und deutlicher in einem schnellen Takt. „Da kommen zwei Pferde!", rief Legolas in die Ferne spähend, „Aber zwei Pferde, die mir noch nie zu Vorschein gekommen sind!" Sie kamen immer näher und selbst Gimli konnte sie schon sehen. Es war ein weißes, im Sonnenlicht Silber schimmerndes, großes Pferd, das schnell wie ein Bach rannte, und neben ihm ein rostrotes Pferd, ebenso schnell und im Sonnenschein könnte man meinen, es sei aus Bronze. Die zwei Tiere machten vor den fünf Gefährten Halt und trabten auf Gandalf zu. „Das ist Schattenfell, der Herr der _Mearas_, der Fürsten unter den Pferden, und selbst König Théoden von Rohan hat noch nie ein besseres Ross gesehen.", erklärte der Weiße Zauberer und streichelte das schneeweiße Pferd an Kopf und Hals. „und ist mir in vielen Gefahren ein guter Freund." Dann ging er zu dem anderen Pferd. Auch ihn streichelte und beklopfte er. „Das, meine Freunde, ist Schattenfells Bruder, Rostmähne. Ein sehr ruhiges Tier, doch zuverlässig und schnell wie sein Bruder. Er ist mitgekommen, um Élenar Dienste zu leisten." Bei den letzten Worten blickte der Alte die Angesprochene an, deren Miene Überraschung, Unsicherheit und Freude zugleich spiegelte. „Wieso mir? Heißt es nicht, sie wären unbezähmbar?" „Schon, aber ich habe sie gezähmt. Ich bin mir sicher, Rostmähne wird dich tragen." Élenar sah das Tier an. Es wirkte wirklich ruhig und es zeigte auch keine Anzeichen von Widerwillen oder Furcht. „Los! Reitet zu! Eile ist nun geboten!", verkündete Gandalf und bestieg Schattenfell. Aragorn bestieg Hasufel, Legolas und Gimli, Arod, das weiße Pferd und Élenar setzte sich auf Rostmähne. Obwohl es keinen Sattel hatte, saß man jedoch sicher und bequem. Sein Fell war weich und die Mähne seidig. Noch nie zuvor hatte die Frau ein so schönes Tier gesehen. Sie streichelte es am Kopf und dann ging es los. Sie trieben ihre Pferde an und nach einigen Metern galoppierten die fünf über die Ebene. Die vier Pferde trabten gen Süden und Élenar merkte sofort, wie leicht und lautlos sich Rostmähne auf dem Boden bewegte, fast wie der Wind, der sanft durchs Gras strich. Angenehm blieb der leichte Gegenwind auf ihr Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss sie ihre Augen und genoss die Prise. Nur für diesen Moment hatte sie alle Sorgen und allen Schmerz vergessen. Sie fühlte sich frei den je, sah Bilde von einer friedlichen Welt, ohne Hass und Trauer, ohne Schmerz und Sorgen, und fast wäre es ihr passiert, dass sie im Reiten eingeschlafen wäre. Als sie die Augen öffnete kehrte Élenar wieder in die Realität zurück und sehr beteuerte sie es. Die letzen Worte Boromirs durchschossen ihre Kopf immer und wieder, es machte sie wahnsinnig. Wie sehr sie sich wünschte, dass er wieder bei ihr wäre, sie im Arm hält und sie tröstet. Wie schön wäre es, wenn sie jetzt hinter ihm sitzen würde, sich an seinen Rücken lehnen und dort einschlafen könnte, mit ihm gemeinsam über die Ebene Rohans zu reiten. Doch das würde sie nie tun können. Er war tot und würde nie mehr zu ihr zurückkommen.

Das Wasser war glasklar, das Fließen immer gleichmäßig, fast lautlos und in Richtung Süden. Es war kalt, typisch für diese Jahreszeit und der Tau hang an dem Schilf und Pflanzen. Das Sonnenlicht lies die Wassertropfen fröhlich vor sich hin glitzern. Doch außer dem leisen plätschern des Wasser hörte man nichts. Es war, als wäre die Welt ausgestorben, kein Vogel oder anderes Tier war zu sehen; nichts. Und da, in dem klaren, seichten Fluss, da schwamm etwas, etwas großes. Anfangs konnte man es nicht genau erkennen, aber es sah aus wie ein Mensch, oder Elb oder Ork? Nein, die Person war nicht so hässlich wie ein Ork, aber auch nicht so schön und rein wie ein Elb. Zwerg konnte er auch nichts sein, dafür war er zu groß; es war also ein Mensch, ein Krieger. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, er schlief, seelenruhig und friedlich, ohne Sorge. Oder war er tot? Wahrscheinlich, denn ein lebendiger Mensch würde nie zu dieser Jahreszeit in einem Fluss baden. Er war also tot... Die Strömung trieb ihn immer mehr flussabwärts, bis er ans Ufer angespült wurde. Er selbst dachte, er wäre tot, aber wie kann man denken, wenn man doch eigentlich tot war? Er öffnete die Augen nur einen Spalt breit. Anfangs blendete das helle Licht, so schloss er sie wieder und dachte nach. Er bewegte sich nicht, er war zu schwach, lieber blieb er so liegen wie er war und nahm die leichte Prise des Windes wahr. Was war eigentlich passiert? Und wo war er? Das Letzte, was er gesehen hatte... das Letze... es war anstrengend nachzudenken, Müdigkeit überkam ihn. Aber er musste sich daran erinnern! Es war wichtig. Und so, als hätte man sein Flehen gehört, spürte er auf einmal eine sanfte Berührung auf seinen Lippen. Man könnte meinen, es war der Wind, doch als er wieder die Augen leicht öffnete, erkannte er feine Umrisse einer Frau, feine Gesichtszüge, die Augen so blau wie das weite Meer und voller Güte und Wärme. Das weiche, helle Haar, das immer so gut geduftet hatte, wenn er daran roch. Ja, jetzt fiel es ihm wieder ein... Es war sie, schöner als jede Elbenfrau oder Blume. Doch sie war so blass, eher wie ein Geist, wie ein Schatten der Erinnerung. Sie sprach nicht, sie lächelte nur, das Lächeln, dass er so sehr liebte, wie alles andere an ihr. Die Frau beugte sich wieder zu ihm vor und berührte zärtlich seine Lippen mit ihren. Es tat so gut; wie weggeblasen waren seine Schmerzen. War es ein Traum? Wenn dem so wäre, dann war es ein guter Traum aus dem er nie wieder aufwachen wollte. Er wollte bei ihr bleiben, für immer und ewig. Der Krieger wollte ihre zarten, weichen Wangen berühren, doch bei der Berührung verschwand plötzlich der Geist und all die Schmerzen und das Leid kamen zurück. Er durfte nicht jetzt gehen, er musste am Leben bleiben und wieder zu der Frau zurückkehren, die er über alles liebte. Aber was wäre, wenn sie nicht mehr da war? Vielleicht war sie schon tot und deshalb hatte er ihren Geist gesehen, aber wenn nicht... Wenn er jetzt aufgeben würde, würde er es nie erfahren. In Gedanken blieb er bei ihr, er machte ihn stark und gab ihm Hoffnung. Vielleicht sah er sie bald wieder........... Élenar......

Élenar schlug ihre Augen auf. Sie hatte einen Traum, einen sehr merkwürdigen. Hatte er etwas zu bedeuten? Oder war es eine Vision? Die Frau setzte sich auf und blickte gen Osten. Hohe, dunkle Berge ragten in die Höhe und dahinter sah man eine Art Gewitter aus Feuer und Flammen. Mordor...

Sie wandte ihren Blick ab, sie wollte dieses Land nicht sehen. Dieses Land war schuld, dass sie jetzt so litt. Wenn es Frodo nicht schaffen würde, den Einen Ring zu zerstören, dann würden sie alle sterben. Kein Mensch, Zwerg oder Elb würde überleben, Sauron würde sie alle töten. ‚Andererseits', schoss es Élenar durch den Kopf, ‚zu sterben wäre auch keine schlechte Idee. Ich wäre wieder bei meiner Familie und ... bei Boromir...' So hoffnungslos war sie noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben gewesen. Nein, das war keine Vision, es war nur ein Traum, ein sehr schöner Traum. Wie sollte sie Boromir in der Zukunft sehen, wenn er doch tot war? Es gibt viele Wunder auf der Welt, aber noch nie kehrte jemand aus dem Reich der Toten zurück, niemand...

Am nächsten Tag erreichten die fünf Gefährten endlich ihr Ziel. Etwa eine Meile vor ihnen erhob sie ein Berg, nicht gerade hoch, aber übersehen von Häusern und am Gipfel stand ein großes Haus, das Dach golden. „Das ist Edoras", sagte Gandalf, „Und die goldene Halle ist Meduseld, wo Théoden sitzt, Thengels Sohn, der König der Mark von Rohan. Doch erwartet keinen Willkommen. Dunkel ist die Stunde, in der wir kommen." Élenar verstand zwar nicht ganz, lies aber dabei bleiben. In einem hatte sich Gandalf überhaupt nicht geändert. Er sprach noch immer in Rätseln. Das hatte er schon immer getan, seit sie ihn kannte. Dieser Gedanke lies sie schmunzeln. An alte Zeiten erinnerte sie sich immer gerne; sie waren schön und manchmal wünschte sie sich, wieder ein kleines Kind zu sein.

Nun konnte die blonde Schildmaid die Stadt genau erkennen. Sie war nicht gerade groß, aber ihr gefiel, wie sich die Häuser und Bewohner sich so an den Berg angepasst hatten. Sie war zwar nur ein paar Tage hier, wusste aber genau, wie schön Rohan war und dass sie unbedingt mehr darüber erfahren wollte. In mitten der Häuser sah sie, wie die grünen Flaggen des Landes im Wind wehten und man die weißen Pferde darauf erkennen konnte. Das Tor kam immer näher. Aus Holz erbaut, schien es für normale Reisende unmöglich es zu durchbrechen, doch was ist mit einem Heer? Ein plötzlicher Angriff könnte die Stadt nie heil überleben. Und ohne ein Wort zu sagen wurde das große Tor geöffnet. Die Pferde wurden langsamer und Gandalf grüßte die Wachmänner mit einem Nicken. Hasufel, Arod, Schattenfeld und Rostmähne wurden noch langsamer und gingen im Schritt die Straße entlang, die sie direkt zur goldenen Halle führte. Mit ernsten Gesichtern blickten die fünf Gefährten auf ihr Ziel hinauf. Die Dorfbewohner blickten ihnen hinterher und entgegen. „Selbst die Stimmung auf einem Friedhof ist fröhlicher als hier.", hörte Élenar Gimli murmeln, musste ihn jedoch zustimmen. Er hatte vollkommen Recht. Es musste um den König wirklich schlimm stehen, oder war es der Gedanke an den bevorstehenden Krieg? Auch Élenar betrachtete die Leute mit Mitgefühl. Alte Leute, Mütter und Kinder waren es. Ihre Blicke waren einerseits traurig, andererseits sehr erschrocken. Sie wirkten arm und tief getroffen. Noch nie hatte Élenar Dorfbewohner getroffen, die so arm und so niedergeschlagen waren. So weit war Sarumans Einfluss also schon. Doch erst jetzt bemerkte sie, weshalb die Bewohner so erschrocken wirkten. Es war ihretwegen. Ältere und jüngere Frauen starrten sie an, mit offenen Mündern oder tuschelnd. Viele holten ihre kleinen Kindern aus den Häusern und flüsterten ihnen etwas ins Ohr. Aber wieso? Es schien, als wäre Élenar eine aus dem Krieg zurückgekommene Kriegerin, als würde sie jeder kennen oder ... eine für tot gehaltene Kriegerin oder Königin kam zurück. Gandalf, der neben ihr ritt und anscheinend auch die Verwunderung der Leute über Élenar bemerkt hatte, beugte sich zu ihr und sprach leise: „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du deine Kapuze aufziehen würdest. Irgendwas ist hier seltsam" Wieder einmal wurde die Frau aus seinen Worten nicht schlau, tat aber das, was er ihr geraten hatte. Sie zog die Kapuze über ihren Kopf und verdeckte somit komplett ihr Gesicht. Als sie vor der Tür von Meduseld anhielten, kamen sofort Männer, die ihre Pferde bei den Zügeln nahmen und sie versorgten. Ein Mann, hoch gebaut und ernstem Gesicht, kam auf sie zu. Neben ihm waren wieder zwei Wachmänner. „Auf Befehl König Théodens kann ich euch nicht so bewaffnet eintreten lassen." Gandalf lächelte und nickte Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli und Élenar zu. Ohne zu zögern ergriffen sie ihre Waffen und übergaben sie den Männern um ihnen. „Euer Stab!", sagte der Wachmann, doch der weiße Zauberer machte keine Anstalt sich zu bewegen. Amüsiert grinste er. „Ihr wollt doch etwa nicht die einzige Stütze eines alten Mannes wegnehmen?!" Bei dieser Aussage musste Élenar innerlich lachen. So war eben Gandalf, ab und zu konnte er einem immer überraschen und zum Lachen bringen. Der Mann seufzte, lies die fünf Reisenden mit einer Handbewegung eintreten und folgte ihnen gleich darauf. Élenar behielt die Kapuze auf ihrem Kopf, erhob ihn aber, um die Halle, die sie gerade betreten hatte, zu bewundern. Sie war groß und wirkte ein wenig alt. An den Wänden hangen Flaggen und Bilder von alten Königen. Voll war die Halle ja nicht gerade. Nur Diener des Königs waren hier und betrachteten die Fremden mit einer Mischung aus Misstrauen und Verwunderung. Am meisten wunderten sie sich über die merkwürdige Gestalt, die als letzte von ihnen ging und ihr Gesicht von einer Kapuze verdeckt war.

Ganz am Ende der Halle saß der König auf seinem Thron. Er sah sehr alt und gebrechlich aus. Graue, lange Haare reichten ihm bis zu den Schultern. Seine Haut war voller Falten und sein Bart war so lang wie seine Haare. Die Augen blickten leer und abweisend ihnen entgegen. Neben ihm saß jedoch eine kleine Gestalt, gekleidet in schwarz, und auf den König redete er ein. „Eure Höflichkeit hat in den letzten Jahren stark abgenommen, König Théoden.", sprach Gandalf gebieterisch und ging auf den alten Mann zu. Diese verkorkste Gestalt erhob sich und gab sein Gesicht preis. Es war fahl, weiß und die Haare schwarz, genau wie seine Kleidung. Gleich auf Anhieb wusste Élenar, dass er keine freundliche und vertrauenswürdige Person war. Er sah schon so böse aus, wie ein Verräter. Sie traute ihm keineswegs. „Wieso sollten wir dich willkommen heißen, Gandalf Graurock.", rief er und schritt ihnen entgegen, „Schlechte Nachricht ist ein schlechter Gast!" Der Zauberer funkelte ihn an. „Grima, auch Schlangenzunge genannt. Ich bin nicht durch Feuer und Tod gegangen, um jetzt verlogene Worte mit einem einfältigen Wurm zu wechseln. Also hüte deine gespaltene Zunge!" Also der Name traf das Aussehen und Verhalten dieser Person einfach perfekt! Gandalf hielt Grima drohend seinen Stab vor der Nase. Dieser wich zurück. „Ich habe euch doch gesagt, nehmt den Zauberer seinen Stab weg!", rief er zu den Männern von Rohan. Und kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, schon kamen die Männer auf die fünf zu und wollten sie festnehmen, doch sie spielten nicht mit. Mit ihren Fäusten vermöbelten Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und Élenar die Männer. Gimli hielt Grima in Schacht und beobachtete ihn mit scharfen Augen. „Ich würde stillbleiben, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir den Kopf abreiße!" Der weiße Zauberer lies sich jedoch von dem Trubel nicht beirren und ging auf den König langsam zu. „Théoden, mein Freund. Zu lange stand Ihr unter dem Einfluss von Saruman. Ich werde Euch befreien." Er schloss die Augen und murmelte unverständliches, aber der alte Mann wies keine Zeichen der Veränderung auf. Anstatt begann er zu lachen. „Du hast keine Macht über mich, Gandalf der Graue!" Und das letzte Wort betonte er am meisten und die anderen vier Gefährten wussten, wie sehr er sich da irrte. Gandalf richtete sich auf, zog seinen Mantel vom Leib und leuchtendes Licht durchflutete die gesamte Halle. Wieder ging dieses Licht und diese Stärke von diesem Mann aus, wie im Fangorn-Wald, als sie ihn begegneten. Mit beiden Händen hielt der Zauberer seinen Stab, auf Théoden gerichtet. Es sah so aus, als würde er einen bösen Geist aus Théodens Körper austreiben. Dieser zuckte und wandte sich. „Wenn ich gehe, stirbt er!", krächzte der besessene König, konnte Gandalf aber davon nicht abhalten. „Du konntest mich nicht töten, also kannst du ihn auch nicht töten!" Théoden richtete sich auf und kam auf den Zauberer zu. Doch er reagierte schnell und schlug mit dem Stab auf die Stirn des Königs. Er fiel zurück auf seinen Thron. Und damit war es vorbei.

Plötzlich rannte jemand an Élenar vorbei und vor zu dem König. Es war eine Frau, ziemlich jung, vielleicht sogar jünger als sie selbst, hatte strohblondes Haar und war groß. Dann konnte man ganz genau erkennen, wie König Théodens Gesicht jünger und schmerzfreier wurde. Die langen, grauen Haare verschwanden und ein neuer König stand vor ihnen. Groß, die Augen nun lebendig, stolz und grau, und mächtig. Sein Gefolge verneigte sich vor ihm.

Théoden blickte zu Grima und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging er zu ihm, nahm ihn am Kragen und schritt zum Tor. Die Wachmänner öffneten es und der König warf Grima zu Boden. Er fiel einige Stufen hinab und blieb kauernd liegen. „Deinetwegen wäre ich auf vier Beinen gekrochen, wie ein Tier", donnerte König Théoden und zog sein Schert. Die Schlangenzunge richtete sich auf und versuchte sich aus seinem Schlamassel zu befreien. „B- bitte", flehte er, „Ich habe stets nur Euch gedient!" Allmählich wurden die Dorfbewohner neugierig und versammelten sich vor dem Schauspiel. Der Rest, der in der Halle war, kam ebenfalls heraus. Gerade hob der König der Mark sein Schwert und wollte ihn schon umbringen, als Élenar zu ihm rannte und ihm am Arm packte. „Nein!", rief sie. Der König senkte seinen Arm und blickte sie ernst an. „Zu viel Blut ist schon seinetwegen vergossen worden. Lasst ihn gehen." Er gab keine Antwort. Er konnte nicht das Gesicht dieser Person erkennen, er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ein Mann oder eine Frau war. Währenddessen rannte Grima fort, zu seinem Pferd, und verließ das Dorf. Niemand achtete auf ihn. „Wer seid Ihr?", fragte Théoden und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort. Élenar aber war sich nicht sicher, was sie tun sollte. Was würde passieren, wenn sie es sagen würde? Oder wenn sie ihre Kapuze herunter nehmen würde? Wenn sie es nicht versuchen würde, dann würde sie es nie erfahren. Langsam griff die Frau nach ihrer Kapuze und deckte ihren Kopf ab. Was darauf geschah, veränderte ihr Leben wohl für immer...

Die Leute von Edoras starrte sie verblüfft und erstaunt an. Ihr König tat es ihnen gleich. „Das ist nicht möglich!", hörte sie einige rufen, andere schlugen die Hand vor den Mund, andere wichen zurück. Sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob die Fremde vielleicht eine Hexe oder Geist war. „Königin Elfhild!", rief eine alte Frau mitten der Schar. Königin? Élenar kapierte gar nichts. Sie war keine Königin und sie hieß auch nicht Elfhild! Selbst ihre Freunde, Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas und sogar Gandalf waren verwirrt. Was war hier nur los?

„Das ist Königin Elfhild!", rief die alte Frau erneuert. „Mutter, das ist unmöglich. Unsere Königin ist schon seit über 30 Jahren verstorben.", entgegnete eine jüngere Frau neben ihr, die offensichtlich die Tochter sein musste. Der König, bis zu dieser Zeit stumm, fasste sich wieder. „Wer seid ihr? Wie lautet Euer Name?" Élenar sah sich um. Alle, wirklich alle, sahen sie an und warteten auf die Antwort. „Ich bin Élenar."

Die Menge schrak auf. Einige Mütter liefen in ihre Häuser und holten Verwandte oder ihre Kinder. Élenar fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl, vor allem, wenn sie von allen angestarrt wurde. Théoden war erstarrt, sein Schwert fiel klirrend zu Boden, er rührte sich nicht, nur der Wind wehte durch sein blondes Haar. Sein Mund war offen, er konnte nicht glauben, wen er gerade vor sich hatte.

„Élenar", wiederholte er leise, als ob er sich vergewisserte, dass er eben richtig gehört hatte. Die Frau wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie verstand nicht, weshalb alle so überrascht waren. Sie wollte jetzt endlich wissen, was los war!

„Das ist unmöglich!", sprach König Théoden, trat noch näher an Élenar heran und legte seine Hände auf ihre Wangen. Die Frau sah ganz deutlich, wie Tränen in seine Augen traten. „Wo warst du all die Jahre? Wir hielten dich für tot!" Dann umarmte der Mann Élenar. Noch immer war ihr das Ganze schleierhaft. Von was redete der Mann bitte schön? Sie war noch nie in Rohan gewesen und schon gar nicht in dieser Stadt. Also wieso kannte man sie hier? „Äh... ich verstehe nicht... Woher kennt Ihr mich, König Théoden?" „Geboren am 1. Jänner 2987 des Dritten Zeitalters, Élenar...


End file.
